Episode 11: Trouble At Orre
by Coffee-Rules
Summary: A group of teenagers are at Orre for a 'vacation'. However, people are getting murdered, and it seems Cipher is back again! What will happen in Orre this time? Chp. 11 added!
1. The Opening

_This is just stuff comin' out of my mind. Most of the characters and setting come from books or games or movies that I've played/read/watched in the last 2 or so years. DO NOT read this if you think it's about just pokémon and just battles involving pokémon! It's alot more!_

* * *

_"Eighteen weeks after the MUM Invasion, in **The Beginning**, there was a **Return to the Great Sea**, that created a **Transdimentional Flux**, which led to **Past Connections**. At the time when **Darkness Reigns**, it was **The Mechanical Menace**, who started the **Mortal Kombat**, that created **The Deadly Alliance**. After the great **Space Exploration**, there was a **Trouble at Orre**..."_

_-_

It was a dark, gloomy day on Outset Island as Justin sat on the roof of his temporary sleep–home. The dark brown, three story building stood still as the cold, whispering wind blew towards the east.

He was thinking about his current position… why he was there. How he had gotten there. What he was to do next. Why did he now hate the place where he was raised. I'm sure you've had this conversation with yourself at some point in time. If so, you probably would know a _little_ of what Justin was thinking, but, not much.

You see, Justin was no ordinary 16 year old. He was a world-saver. It's funny how it always seems to be teenagers that save the land from 'Total Destruction' or, 'Evil'. Justin and his 9 best friends had savedThe Great Sea(even the world) many, many times. Unbeknownst against Justin, they were about to again.

"What are you doing, Justin?" He had heard through his thoughts.

Justin looked down at who had said those flashback-shattering words. It was Violet Parr. Violet was a girl the same age as Justin who, like him, was definitely notordinary, either. She had helped out in saving the Great Sea many times before!

"Only thinking" Justin replied gloomily.

"What's up?" she asked through the sound of nearby thunder.

"Oh, nothing," he jumped down, landing on both feet easily as though he practiced jumping down 3 stories all the time. "Just thinking, I guess."

"Well, whatever," Violet said a little hastily. "Come inside. I'm starving."

"Yeah, same here."

Justin followed Violet into the very well-lit house. Justin could smell the nice, herby smell of roasted garlic from the kitchen. He could see his friend Gers sitting by the table and next to him, another friend, named Tetra.

Justin had met Gers a long time ago... after Justin had first moved there! Tetra had once been the leader of a group of pirates that sailed the Great Sea. She had helped Justin's friends recover a lost treasure. All Justin knew about this treasure is that it was called something… something that… well, he knew it was a 'Tri-something or other'!

"Hey, guys," Justin said casually. "What's cookin'?"

"Shrimp!" Tetra said excitedly. "Oh, boy, do I love shrimp!" At that moment the plates were served full of hot, juicy, pink garlic shrimp just as Tetra foretold.

"Aw, sweet!" Justin rubbed his hands as he felt his mouth fill with saliva.

"Where is Yvon?" the woman who served the food asked.

"Dunno," Gers said with a mouth full of food. "Sorry Zeean."

"He's gone to see Medli," Justin answered, also with food in his mouth. Now Medli has to be the most unique of the whole group, for she is a Rito. Rito is an old word for 'bird people'. Nobody really knew much of these people. The Great Sea was still very mystical to them all.

"How? She's with her family on Dragon Roost!" Zeean looked shocked.

"He's riding Articuno," Justin assured her.

Now, upon hearing himself say these words, he started to remember something. I guess you can call it sad, or happy, or 'who the hell gives a damn!' He remembered the time when he met his Articuno so long ago. Actually it was only 4 years ago, but, you get the message.

He was still living at the M.U.M. or the Mix Up Match, which consisted of people who thought they were capable of saving the world. Upon mission briefing, Justin and his former friends learned of an Ice Bird Pokémon. A 'Legendary Pokémon' which just basically means that there are less than 10 of them on this Earth. In this case, however, there was only one. A lonely Articuno.

The 4 of them and a few Pokémon experts (kids of coarse) learned about how it had laid two eggs. But, the catch was that Hurricane Vatnani was approaching the Articuno's island home fast. And, what's worse is that an evil organization, Team Rocket, was trying to steal the eggs so they can keep the babies for themselves, because that is how recognized Articuno is. For it's strength, beauty, and rarity.

Justin had felt sympathy for the Articuno, and had agreed to help out in saving it's eggs.

After being flown to the Articuno's island via jet, they could immediately see her nest, for it was on the top of an inactive volcano. Upon reaching it, (with the most hi-tech gadgets) the large, glistening bird attacked. Justin had known that the mother Articuno knew he was not a threat, but she had to be sure.

She attacked ferociously, until Justin's female companion had her Jynx use HYPNOSIS. The Articuno fought still, but much more sloppily until she had passed out in front of Justin. One of the other Poké-experts stood down beside the unconscious Articuno, and the others headed for the eggs.

The eggs were large, blue, and very, very cold. The female Poké-expert had told Justin that the eggs were just about to hatch! This was good news to Justin, for it had meant that they would've been easy to transport away from the island. However, there was a large factor that Justin had forgotten to remember. At that very moment, a large steel sky ship appeared from behind the clouds. On the side of the ship was a large fat 'R'. It was Team Rocket.

Upon realizing his huge mistake, Justin watched in horror as a metal claw reached from the ship and snatched on of the eggs.

"HEY!" Justin shouted. "YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" He tried to snatch it back, but was unsuccessful.

Without speaking a word, the male Poké-expert sent out a Raichu to try and save the egg. The Raichu shot out what seemed like lightning at the metal claw, and it had looked like it worked, but the claw had just started moving back again.

Probably as a rebuttal, missiles had started to launch from the huge ship, towards the volcano. Justin didn't know it then, but the mother Articuno had woken up abruptly and limply flew towards the ship – towards the missiles.

Justin stood watching is scared awe as the Articuno took the blows of the missiles. Justin still, to this day, wonders whether she was trying to save her egg, or save him and the other humans watching. Still, he stood frozen, watching her take hit after hit, after hit, after hit, after hit……after hit.

You probably know the phrase, "That is the last thing we need!" Well, if you were Justin, on top of an inactive volcano, trying to save a snatched egg, watching a legendary Pokémon get blasted when a hurricane is approaching fast, and suddenly you look and see the egg start to crack, you would probably think that phrase.

The Poké-experts started to scream as the hatching egg started to roll down the mountain. The explosion shockwaves must have rocked the egg off the nest, and now it was rolling, but it wasn't the only thing. The seemingly lifeless mother was rolling down the mountain too, with her egg in fact, down the steep slope.

By now Team Rocket's ship had the egg in it, and was flying away. However, Justin had focused his mind on the mother, and what was to become the baby.

When the three finally managed to reach them they saw it, or in fact, them. Together. The baby was alive, and seemingly very uninjured, but, how sad it was to see it trying to push it's mother on her back. She was alive, but she didn't look too good. Seeing her mangled, bleeding body lying on the beach there chilled Justin's soul. He had almost felt her suffering.

They rushed over, Justin headed for the mother's head. The others went for the baby. Justin tried to lift her blood soaked head up, but she felt to cold for his hands to touch. She was crying. Justin believed this was so because her child had just been caught by the others. He felt as though he was going to weep as well.

"I-It'll be alright with us," he stuttered.

She looked at him, oh how calmly she looked at him.

Justin couldn't link of anything else to say, "I-I promise."

And at that moment, she looked at him intently at first, and then bowed her head a touch. Justin thought that she was smiling, but he couldn't tell. And then, right there, she died. At first Justin couldn't tell, he was told by the female Poké-expert, and then he realized that all she wanted was to know that her child would be safe. And, it was, and always has been. She knew it, and trusted it.

"Justin," the boy said to him.

"What?" Justin hissed.

"Here," the boy handed him a Pokéball, but not a normal one. It was pinkish, and had two red parts with a big white 'M' in the middle. Justin took it, and immediately he noticed that it was quite cold to the touch.

The Poké-expert finished, "Take it! It's a boy,"

* * *

_**Opening Theme Song;  
Spookshow Baby by Rob Zombie.  
Album; Hellbilly Deluxe.**_

-

_-Indian Jingle-_

"_Oh, high noon,  
dead moon,  
hanging all over you, yeah._"

"_Devil man,  
yes I can,  
cut a little piece of you, yeah._"

"_HUNGER!  
Inside you!  
HUNGER!_"

_-Indian Jingle-_

"_HUNGER!  
Destroy you!  
HUNGER!_"

_-Indian Jingle-_

"_Swift might,  
dead night,  
that's all right for you, yeah._"

"_Voodoo man,  
yes I can,  
tear it all down for you, yeah._"

"_SHE'S A KILLER!  
SHE'S A THRILLER!_"

"_SPOOKSHOW BABY!_"

"_SHE'S A KILLER!  
SHE'S A THRILLER!_"

"_SPOOKSHOW BABY!_"

_-Instrumental-_

"_Red rain,  
no pain,  
fallin' down over you, yeah._"

"_Wicked man,  
yes I can,  
walkin' all over you, yeah._"

"_HUNGER!  
Inside you!  
HUNGER!_"

_-Indian Jingle-_

"_HUNGER!  
Destroyyou!  
HUNGER!_"

_-Indian Jingle-_

"_SHE'S A KILLER!  
SHE'S A THRILLER!_"

"_SPOOKSHOW BABY!_"

"_SHE'S A KILLER!  
SHE'S A THRILLER!_"

"_SPOOKSHOW BABY!_"

_-Instrumental-_

"_Bright glove,  
mad love,  
a moving all over you, yeah._"

"_Psycho man,  
yes I can,  
do it all over for you, yeah._"

"_SHE'S A KILLER!  
SHE'S A THRILLER!_"

"_SPOOKSHOW BABY!_"

"_SHE'S A KILLER!  
SHE'S A THRILLER!_"

"_YEEEEEAAAH!  
SPOOKSHOW BABY!_"

_-Instrumental Ending-_


	2. S S Radygoas

_Hello. It doesn't really matter if you didn't read the first chapter! I just made that to send me along. This chapter is longer, and most likely better. If you were hoping that there would be many battles in this chapter, sorry, there is only one big one._

_

* * *

_

"I think that's them!" Violet said loudly, pointing towards the sky.

Justin looked up from his post of top of Outset Hill, wondering if Violet's prediction was accurate. He squinted into the now beautiful, sunny sky, and he saw them. Justin's friend Yvon was riding Justin's only pokémon, Articuno. Justin sped down the hill, and joined Gers, Tetra and Violet on the beach to meet them.

"Oi!" Justin yelled into the air, his arm waving.

"Hey guys!" Justin heard, not Yvon's voice, but a girls voice. As Articuno grew closer, Justin could see that Yvon had brought Medli, the Rito girl, with him.

Upon Articuno's landing, everyone gathered together to talk. "Dude, we have to go to Windfall!" Yvon claimed. "Don't ask me why."

"Why?" Gers asked defiantly.

"How are we supposed to know?" Medli said. "My Cheiftain said that it was urgent we get there."

"I guess we're gonna have to obliterate more demons," Violet said with her usual s-l-o-w voice.

"Dibbs on the bird!" Tetra said very fast. And as fast as fast can get, all the others shouted 'dibbs' at one anothers faces.

"Ohhhhh no!" Justin shook his head slightly. "It is my pokémon! I will ride with Tetra!" Justin mumbled the word 'losers' and stepped near Articuno. Articuno gave Justin a quiet 'Cuu' and leaned to the side allowing Tetra to board. Justin hopped on, and they took flight.

It took just about 5 minutes to cross the sea to Windfall Island, where Justin could see the others. By 'the others' he means his other friends.Tetra immediately started waving at the very point where she could see her four friends clearly.

Unlike Outset Island, Windfall Island was more populated. You could see it's lighthouse light from miles away. Very nice people lived on that Island, and so, Justin and Tetra enjoyed being there.

The first person to greet them upon landing was the rebel forest girl Jasmine. When 'the Enemy' captured her parents they left Jasmine in the Forest of Silence so that she wouldn't become a slave. She lived off the trees and animals, learned to speak, write and walk on her own. Some say she can understand the language of trees.

"Good, you guys made it!" She said smiling brightly, as Justin returned Articuno to it's Ball.

"Yup" Justin said. "The others are coming. They'll be here."

"Good! The Rito postman told you to come!" Justin and Tetra heard from above. They looked up and saw the shining faces of Samus and Manus, standing over the railing of the lighthouse.

Samus was a girl who loved to fight! She was incredibly strong, and smart! This was an advantage that she never missused!

Manus was a boy who loved to play the flute. Samus hadtrained him to use a weapon so he could be useful to her. He preferred to use the **staff. **

"Get down here!" Tetra shouted.

"Screw you!" Manus shouted back. "You get the hell up _here_!"

Justin, Tetra, and Jasmine (grumpily)started to run up the long path around the lighthouse. It curved upward, like an Archimedes Screw, so they were spiraling up the dirt path to the school. The three knew their way around the island perfect for they had been there before many times on their adventures. They climbed a ladder up the stone wall, and a second ladder up to the lighthouse.

The lighthouse has always been lit. Tetra knew this well, for it was she who had re-lit the lighthouse since 'the Enemy' had control of the land. She had been standing on the peak of Dragon Roost Island, and shot a Fire Arrow so hard and so fast that it shot all the way to Windfall where it lit the light house.

Samus and Manus were not alone, they had a man with them. He looked to be around his mid-twenties, and wore a sailors suit - except it was navy blue.

"Good afternoon," he spoke with an Austrailian accent. "Beautiful day, isn't it, mates?"

Manuscouldn't help a little giggle. "Uhhh... yeah! It is..."

"Were you the guy that wanted us?" Justin asked suspiciously.

"Quite right... but where's the rest of yeh?" The sailor wondered aloud.

"They should be here soon," Tetra said. "Just longer than us 'cause they're riding KORL."

"Oh, I see," Samus said. "So they should be another...Mmm... five minutes?"

Incase you didn't already know, KORL stands for King of Red Lions,who is a talking boat (anything can happen) that helped Yvon and Tetra aquire... that treasure. It sailed quite fast, but not as fast as Articuno's flying.

"Well, yes," Manus started, looking out to sea. "But I think you were off by about...Mmm... five minutes! Look! There they are now!"

"Really?"Samus looked for herself. "Whoa, that was fast!"

"Yeah," Justin, Jasmine and Tetra agreed.

"OIY!" They heard Violet yell. They all went to say hello and help put KORL in a little reserve to the south of the Island.

"I think that's everyone so-," Jasmine started, but took a short pause. "Wait! Where's Paff?"

"We havn't seen her," Samus claimed.

"We didn't either," Justin told them.

"Who are you talking about, mates?" Everyone turned to see the sailor man talking. "Was she the girl with the blonde ponytail?"

"Yeah," Tetra said. "That sorta sounds like her."

"Well then, she's already on my ship!" He checked his watched and widened his eyes. "Blimey! You lot better get aboard too!"

"What ship?" Gers questioned. "Where are we going?"

"Why, to Orre, mates!"

"Where?" Manus asked semi-politely.

"Orre is a pokémon island!" Justin explained. "It is renowned for the discovery of many great pokémon like Wailmer, Castform, and Milotic! Plus, it's a great vacation spot."

"Exactly!" the sailor exclaimed. "That is why your heading there! King Lief himself asked me to send you there! For a vacation!"

"Aww, Awesome!" Samus cheered. "I could do some studies there!"

"I could see some pokémon!" Justin said. "Orre! That's awesome!"

"I agree with you!" Tetra said to Justin. "Plus I can get - a - tan!"

"Where's your ship?" Jasmine asked the sailor.

"West side!" he pointed towards the dock. "Behind the coffee shop!"

At that precise moment, everyone headed for the westside dock. They all wanted to see for themselves if they were taking a cruise ship, a sailboat, a pirateship, etc. They couldn't wait to leave. Upon reaching the dock, they all saw it. Tetra and Justin were bewitched to how they could have missed noticing this boat when they were flying to Windfall. Yvon, Violet, Medli and Gers thought the same thing.

The boat was huge! Seeing it's size the 9 kids assumed it was a cruise ship, but a** big** cruise ship. It had to have been 4 football fields long, one football field wide. It was almost taller than Windfall Island itself, but not quite. On the front, letters as tall and wide as Gers read;

_The S. S. Radygoas, Sent For Your Traveling Pleasures!_

Immedately after seeing the ship, everyone looked up to see Paff, waving and yelling, "GET ON! GET ON! COME ON, GET ON!"

Now Paff, like Gers was once a slave to 'the Enemy', except she wasn't able to escape until King Leif, Barda, and Jasmine saved her. After escaping, however, she was brainwashed by 'the Enemy' to do his evil deeds. She had killed one Josef, the library caretaker, and had almost killed King Leif's mother, Lady Sharn. Fortunately, King Leif used some kind of magic to cure her. Now, she is a great fighter and friend.

Jasmine and the others stared around in awe at the giant ship together, but quickly split into three groups.

Tetra, Justin, and Gers went to the pool at the front deck. It was shaped like a pokéball.

"I guess the captain likes pokémon," Tetra said.

"Well, duh!" Justin spat. "There is a pokéball pool on the front deck! Plus, his ship is named _Radygoas._ I think that's an anagram for Gyarados."

"Good job, mate!" The three turned to see the sailor, actually, the captain. "It is! You like pokémon?"

"Well, I-I guess..." Justin stuttered.

"You two blokes as well?"

"Naw," Gers shrugged. "I don't have any." "Me neither" Tetra said, her head down low.

The captain looked at them curiously, as though he thought they had just lost something and was thinking of where he had last seen it. "You know..." he took a little pause. "Sometimes... wild pokémon jump onboard..and... sometimes we let passengers try and catch them..."

The three started to stand straighter.

"Do you blokes have any money?" the captain asked.

"No," they answered together.

"Well, you sir, mate, sir!" He pointed.

"Me?" Justin asked, a little nervously.

"Yes, you, mate. You have a pokémon, yes?"

"Well, yeah, but-"

"Great!" the sailor exclaimed. "Let's battle, then!"

"What!" Justin said extremely tense. "W-Why?"

"If you can win against my six favourite pokémon," the captain started. "I'll let you and your two friends catch one free pokémon on board!"

"I don't know how strong my pokémon is!" Justin said speedily. "How am I supposed to know if I can win?"

"Just do it, Justin!" Tetra said. " I want to see you battle!"

"I want a pokémon, dammit!" Gers said. "WIN!"

"Ugh..." Justin groaned as he reached into his pocket and pulled out Articuno's ball. Little did Justin know how strong his pokémon really was.

"Uhhh... You go first!" Justin suggested out of nervouseness.

"Alright then, mate! Go... SWELLOW!"

The Captain threw his pokéball out fast, there was a flash of light,and out came a Swellow.

Justin was very nervouse now, but he was also a little anxious. He activated his ball and yelled; "Go! ARTICUNO!" A flash of light shone bright, followed closely by the revealing of Justin's Articuno.

"Oh, hell!" Justin could just barely hear the captain say, but he ignored it.

The captain started shouting again, "Croikey! That sure is impressive mate! But get a load of this! Swellow! Begin charging, NOW!"

The Swellow opened it's wings, and screeched a very loud 'LOW' at Justin, Gers and Tetra.

Justin did a bit of reasearch on Pokémon before this, and so he knew that the Swellow was rearing up for a SKY ATTACK.

Justin thought fast; "Uhh... Articuno, use ICE BEAM on it!"

Tetra stared in awe as Articuno tilted it's beak upwards, as it drew in energy, and shot a large blue beam shot at the Swellow. She, Gers and Justin could all feel the rush of cold wind that followed. Gers was frozen in amazement. But they all were shocked when they saw that the Swellow couldn't handle the blast, so it collapsed right there. The captain didn't seem to surprised however.

"Articuno, that was a great shot!" Justin cheered.

"Hey, mate!" the captain shouted, returning it's unconcious Swellow. "The battles not over yet, mate! Go! SHELGON!" The captain threw his pokéball, there was the usual flash, then the appearance of Shelgon.

Justin didn't know much about a Shelgon, so he thought Articuno's evasive manuvers would work.

"Articuno! Quickly! Use MIST!" and Articuno obeyed. Articuno's wings seems to expand outward, and then Articuno, dissapeared, as well as everything else.

"Whoa!" Justin heard Tetra shout. "Where is everyone?"

"Tetra! Shut up!" Justin yelled into the mist behind him.

"Shelgon! Use DRAGONBREATH into the mist!"

"Articuno! FLY!"

Justin, Tetra and Gers could feel the rising heat as the mist evaporated away. However, Articuno was unseen, except for Justin, who knew that he was flying down to strike Shelgon.

BAM! Articuno slashedShelgon hard with his super-sharp talons. Shelgon flew towards the pool. Justin knew this would finish it off, but the captain called it back before it's plunge.

"Damn! Okay... Go! FLAREON!" The captain threw a pokéball, if it didn't flash open, it would've struck Justin straight in the head.

"Oh! A Flareon!" Gers said, asthough it was a cute little kitten.

Justin knew that Flareon was a fire type, and that Articuno was an ice type, so a direct hit from a fire attack would KO Articuno. But, Articuno had the advantage of flying.

"Articuno! You gotta try and knock it into the pool!" Articuno looked at Justin with a confident look and gave him a large 'Cuu' while taking flight.

"Flareon! Use EMBER!"

The Flareon tilted it's head back and shot a series of small flares at Articuno.

"Articuno! Dodge them!"

Articuno was able to dodge most of the flares, but was unable to dodge all of them.

"Are you all right?" Gers shouted at Articuno. He turned to Justin, "Is he okay?"

Justin stared at Articuno, and Articuno gave a glare back, giving a confident 'Arr'.

"Yeah, he's fine," Justin told Gers. "Articuno! Slash it!"

Articuno dived down, but Flareon dodged it. Articuno flew back up, circled, and started descending againg.

"Flareon! Use FIRE SPIN!" the captain ordered.

Flareon again bent it's head back, but this time shot out a circle of fire at Articuno. But before Justin could tell it to watch out, the Articuno brought it's wings back, and soared right through it.

"Whoa!" the three teens said together.

"Oh no!" The captain shouted.

BAM! Articuno used the same menuver that it used on Shelgon. It slashed Flareon with it's talons, straight for the pool! This time, however, the Flareon hit the water, and started splashing around uncontrollably. The captain, quick as lightning, returned Flareon to it's ball. Articuno landed infront of the three teens.

"Dammit!" The captain screamed. He pulled out a new ball. "Go! DUNSPARCE!"

Then there was the usual flash, and then the small Dunsparce appeared.

Justin didn't know anything about a Dunsparce. It seemed pretty weak.

"Dunsparce! Quickly! Use TAKE DOWN!"

And almost immediately, the Dunsparce charged, jumped and rammed, right into Articuno's left wing. Articuno cried a loud 'UUNNNOO'.

"Oh, crap!" Tetra thought aloud watching articuno collapse.

"HA!" the captain spat. "It won't be able to fly now, mate!"

"Yeah!" Justin started angrily. "But he can still use ICE BEAM!" And like Articuno would as if he was ordered to, Articuno charged it's energy and shot the large blue beam directly at the Dunsparce. The hit was so strong the Dunsparce flew back and hit the ship's railing. the Dunsparce tried to get up, but it passed out, leaning on the railing.

"UHHGG!" the captain screamed. "You Articuno might be too much for my pokémon! Go! URSARING!" The captain bounced a pokéball off the deck and it flashed, revealing a large Ursaring. "GRAB IT!" the captain finished.

And just like that, the Ursaring dived at Articuno, spraying dust in Gers' face. The Ursaring held on to Articuno's talon and spun a few times before releasing him into the frigate wall, shattering the windows.

"Quick!" the captain yelled. "Use THRASH!"

The Ursaring jumped up extremely high, clutched both fists together andstarted coming down. Articuno was still a little dazed from the hit against the wall. Justin saw an opportunity, while Gers and Tetra saw Articuno's defeat.

"Articuno!" Justin yelled. "Jump away! Now!" And as ordered, Articuno wedged it's talon between the wall and deck and pushed hard. The Ursaring, instead of hitting Articuno with it's THRASH, it hit the deck, hard. It was dazed and Justin used the opportunity.

"Articuno!" the legendary pokémon responded by looking at it's trainer. "Use ICE BEAMon it!" And so, while it's back was turned, the Ursaring was struck by Articuno's large, blue ICE BEAM.

The captain returned his Ursaring and took out his last ball. Justin recognised the ball as, not a pokéball, but a Netball. Netballs are designed to catch and store water or bug type pokémon. "I like to save the best for last, mate." the captain told them. "Go! GYARADOS!"

There was a flash, and out of the ball came the water-dragon Gyarados.

Now, Gyarados is a cool pokémon because it's pre-evolved form is a Magikarp. Now, In my opinion, a very useless and weak pokémon that evolves into a usefull and strong pokémon is cool. This also happends with the pokémon Milotic. It's pre-evolved form Feebas is a useless, super ugly pokémon that evolves into a usefull, super beautiful pokémon. Of coarse, Justin and the gang will not have to worry about that...not yet.

"Hey, cool Gyarados!" Gers said.

"Gyarados!" the captain commanded. "Use HYDRO PUMP!"

"Articuno! Dodge it!"

Justin new that HYDRO PUMP wasn't a very accurate move, so he new that his Articuno would dodge it easily. And it did. the HYDRO PUMP missed by meters!

Justin told Articuno; "Use MIST, then POWDER SNOW!"

"Powder snow?" Tetra told Justin.

"Watch!" Justin exclaimed, and Tetra saw what he wanted her to watch.

Articuno made his MIST, but then, he started blowing snow and icy wind at Gyarados and the captain.

"Croikey! I can't see! ACK! I-I-It's F-F-F-Freez-z-zing!"

Then Gers and Tetra saw that Articuno was blowing the mist the captains side! The mist was no longer with them! Meaning, they had an idea of where the Gyarados was, but the Gyarados couldn't tell where they were!

"Articuno! Use ICE BEAM!"

Articuno charged up, a little longer than the other times, and blasted the mist with an ICE BEAM. The mist cleared as the beam went through it, just in time to let the teens see how accurate of a hit it was. To Tetra and Gers' surprise, it was a direct hit! BAM! The Gyarados flew backwards, and hit the ship's walls.

The captain swore aloud as Justin, Tetra and Gers started complimenting and congratulating Articuno for it's great battle.

The captain called back Gyarados, and headed for the kids. "Bloody hell, mates! That was an awesome battle. You kicked my ass!"

"That I did!" Justin said mockingly.

"Look, mate," the captain started. Tetra and Gers looked anxiously at him. "A deals a deal. Take these and enjoy."

The captain handed the three some pokéballs, and they quickly took them.

"Hope you catch some good ones, alrigh'?"

"You bet your ass!" Tetra exclaimed.

"Good," the captain looked at the top of the ship. "LARRY!"

Justin, Tetra and Gers could barely hear a man's voice call out; "Yeah?"

The captain cupped his hands over his mouth. "ANCHORS AWEIGH!"

The five heard the voice again. "Aie aie, captain!"

"Oh, I remember when my crew used to say that to me," Tetra made a look on her face like she was thinking of something glorious. She sighed deeply.

"Come, mates. We should heal the pokémon!"

"Aie Aie," the three teens said, and Justin returned his Articuno to it's ball.

The walked through a door left of the spot where Articuno had hit the wall, into a green-lit room full of pipes that gave out steam every few seconds.They walked through another room,that was normally lit.Suddenly, the four felt a rock, and a sudden change in momentum.

"And, now we're off, mates!" the captain said to them.

"Yup," Gers said lazily.

After walking a couple halls, the came to a yellow machine with 6 slots in it. On the top it read;

_Healing machine. Accepts all types of balls._

"You first, mate," the captain told Justin.

Justin took Articuno's ball, and put it into one of the slots. Articuno's ball was shone with a light coming from inside the machine, and on it's screen it read; Complete.

Justin grabbed the ball from the machine and then the captain put all six of his balls in each slot. The light was shone on each ball until the screen read; Complete.

The captain took his balls back and looked at the three teens.

"You lot go," he started. "Go find onepokémon each! You three could battle each other afterwards. As for me, I've got to check on your friends."

"Alright," Gers said.

"Good luck mates!" he finished and he walked into a door and saluted the three.

The three looked at each other. "That was an incredible battle Justin!" Tetra told him. "You were a hellraiser out there!"

"She's right" Gers said. "I can't wait 'til I can battle like that! How did you get your Articuno so strong?"

"I guess he's always been strong," Justin explained. "Ever since I first saw him."

The three took a pause. They just stared at each other.

"Well," Gers broke the pause. "Let's go! I want some pokémon!"

"Alright," Justin said.


	3. Starting through Orre

_Hey! Well, this is the Initial Incident chapter! Meaning, it doesn't matter if you skipped chapters 1 and 2 'cause this chapter will start getting to the 'big point'. It has a few battles and it'stwice as long as chapter 2 so, I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

_

"Go! MUDKIP!"

Samus, Manus and Violet watched as the ship's navigator, Larry started a battle with his son, Marrik. Five minutes prior, the five had watched Justin's Articuno literally waste the captain's six top pokémon, and it got Larry in a battling mood.

"Go! GEODUDE!" Marrik shouted, throwing a pokéball. There was a flash, and a Geodude appeared, showing off it's stone muscels.

"Ha! A rock type, Marrik?" Larry looked dissapointed. "You know that water erodes rock! Mudkip! WATER GUN!"

Mudkip obeyed his trainer and shot a large burst of water at the Geodude, KOing it.

"Aww, Pa..." Marrik complained. "You always beat my pokémon!" He returned his Geodude.

"That was a great battle!" Samus clapped, her blonde hair blowing with the sea breeze.

"Yeah," Manus agreed.

"Why, thanks kids," Larry said politely. "It was fun."

"I wish I could battle like your friend, down there with the captain!" Marrik said sadly.

"Justin?" Violet asked. "We never knew he was so good! I guess he trained his Articuno well."

"I bet his Articuno was born strong!" Larry inquired. "It _is _legendary! Did you know thatthere are only six recorded Articunos on Earth? It must havealways beenstrong!"

"Yeah," Samus said. "You're probably right. But, Justin always said that someone had givin' him his Articuno."

"I bet that the person regrets it," Manus said, acting smart.

"No duh," Violet said to Manus.

"You kids should get your friend up here!" Larry told them. "I wouldn't mind meeting the lad!"

"But," Violet began. "We have absolutely no clue where the hell he is! This ship is huge! He could be anywhere!"

"Not really," Marrik said lowly. "He went with the captain downstairs. Unless he plans on climbing down the suit sections walls, you could meet him somewhere down there!" He pointed to a red door, down some stairs behind them.

"Ah," Larry said, rubbing Marrik. "You're right! Go fetch him kids! Bring him here!"

"Ugh...whatever," Samus said lazily.

"Let's go," Violet said.

They climbed down quickly the two flights of stairs, and pushed through the red doors. Beyond them were three split halls, one lit red, one lit green, and one lit blue. Each hall had a sign over it's entrance;

_The Ruby Battling Hall; made for the fire inside you!_

_The Emerald Battling Hall; the plants await your show!_

_The Sapphire Battling Hall; icy oceans call for battle action!_

"Which way?" Manus asked looking quizzically down each hall.

"Who cares," Samus said defiantly. "Just pick one and we'll check!"

"Obviously," Violet said. "This ship is a good place to battle with pokémon! They probably have their own leagues here! We should check the one that Justin would go to."

"The Sapphire," Manus pointed down the blue-lit hall. "Articunos an ice type. It says on the sign; _icy oceans. _It must mean that ice and water types are welcome there."

"Good point," Samus said to him. "Let's go." And down the hall they went.

Upon turning the corner, they saw a large battle field - a water battle field. It was bigger than an olympic sized pool. On each end of the pool was a floating platform with a picture of a giant pokéball on it. Over the pool was, presumably a score board, on which the only luminated word was; _Liguid._

On the opposite side of the field, there was another bluely lit hallway. The three walked around the battle field, but were startled when they heard a spontaneous buzz by the scoreboard. They turned around, to see that the word _Liquid _was no longer shining, but rather, the word; _Solid._ And right before their eyes, they saw the battle field freeze. In a matter of five seconds, the pool turned from crystal clear water, to dull, hard ice. The three were lost for words. But instead of commenting on the seemingly impossible of which just occured, they headed for the second exit, and pretended they didn't see anything.

The battle field in the next room was different from the last. It was just a dirt field, but it reminded Samus of a basketball coarse, because that's what all the lines resembled. And again, opposite of the field, was a blue-lit hall.

"Ugh," Violet groaned. "Where are they, dammit!"

"Come on," Manus said, leading them across the stadium.

They climbed the few stairs up to the blue hall, and through it they saw red doors, just like the ones they had came through before. This time, however, they saw who they were looking for. They could see Justin talking with Tetra, and Gers was happily glaring at a pokéball that he was clenching in his hands.

"Guys!" Samus rejoiced. "We found you!"

"You were looking for us?" Gers asked.

"Well, no duh," Manus impolitely replied.

"Why?" Tetra looked at Manus awkwardly.

"Larry, the ships navigator, wants to see you, Justin," Violet said to him.

"Yeah," Samus said before Justin could say anything. "I think he wants to battle you."

"ARGGGHHH!" Justin complained. "I _just_ battled the captain! I don't want to battle again so quickly!"

"Plus," Gers said. "They want to capture some pokémon! Like I did."

"Really?" Violet looked at Gers' pokéball. "What'd you-"

"A Poochyena!" Gers interrupted. "We found it in the Ruby Hall, 'er whatever it is."

"Cool!" Manus said.

"Well," Justin started. "We'll look for pokémon on the way back."

"Well, we came through the sapphire," Samus said. "And you came through the ruby, right?"

"Yeah," Tetra answered.

"So let's go through the emerald way!" Gers suggested. "Maybe the pokémon are there."

Everyone agreed. They turned and headed back together, except this time through the green-lit hall.

Upon turning the corner, Justin stuck his head through the opening to look. The stadium was gorgeous, and gorgeous is a strong word used only on super-beautiful looking things. Such things include icy-translucent glaciers or, rainbows or, the feild currently being looked at by Justin or even the the pokémon Milotic. The feild was covered in vines, and flowers, and yes, even a couple of trees! Justin assumed that alot of pokémon were probably hiding in here. Looking at the center of the field, squinting, he detected movement. He looked towards it; it was a little Shroomish.

"Oo! Oo!" Justinwhispered tohis companions. "I see a Shroomish! Tetra! You interested?"

"Oh my God!" Tetra waved air towards her face with her hands. "Yeah!"

"Well then!" Samus pushed her forwards. "Get it!"

Tetra stepped out excitedly. She thought the Shroomish would make a great pokémon. She wondered how she was going to approach it. Slowly, she tip-toed up to it...and...BAM! Tetra, out of the blue, tossed a pokéball right at it. In it went with a brilliant flash. Tetra stood watching the flashing ball until it stopped moving.

"YES!" she screamed.

The others came and cheered for her as she picked up the now heavier ball.

"Great job!" "You're the best!" "A Shroomish! That's cool!" "Awesome"

"Come on guys, we'd better get moving," Manus suggested.

Sighing with relief, Tetra said, "Alright."

Now this time, past the blue hall, was, not another grass field, but what they guessed to be, an electric field.

The field was as large as the grass field, but had at least 15 giant electric poles, which were offline. They looked into the battle field, and saw how they were right in guessing the pokémon were in the emerald section.

There must have been hundreds of pokémon gathered in this room, for it was quite open. They could see pokémon climbing the walls, battling each other, even sleeping. Tetra wondered how in hell they could have not heard all this ruckus earlier!

Justin looked around. It was his pick. He saw Ratattas, Houndours, Teddiursas, Eevees...

Justin always had a small interest in Eevee, with it's five evolved forms. He coud have a choice between any of them!

"I think I'll go for an Eevee," he told Tetra.

"Okay!" Tetra clapped her hands together. "That sounds cute!"

"ARTICUNO!" Justin sent out with a bright flash. "Weaken an Eevee for our party, will you?" The Articuno looked, and then 'Cuu'-ed in agreement and started by chasing an Eevee into the corner. It didn't seem difficult for Articuno to do this because upon entering the field, all the pokémon in the room disspersed in fear. Articuno whacked an Eevee with it's wing, shooting it into a wall. Justin thought this the right moment to throw his pokéball.

BAM! The Eevee was sucked into the ball. It was glowing and wriggling around violently, until Articuno stopped it by holding it down with his talon.

"Oh!" Samus ubruptly said, making Gers jump. "I think it's in."

"Well, no duh," Justin said to her, walking up to the now still pokéball. "Good job Articuno!" Articuno 'Arr'-ed in thanks and let go of the ball.

"Well, now we can finally get to Larry!" Violet said. "Let's go!"

"Hold on!" Tetra stopped everyone. "I wanna see who's pokémon is better! I wanna battle one of you!" She pointed at Gers and looked at Justin.

"Sure," Justin agreed. "I'll battle you." He returned his Articuno to it's ball. "Let's make it quick though."

"Okay."

"Argg!" Violet groaned.

"Go! SHROOMISH!" Tetra yelled proudly. And with a flash, the small bulbus Shroomish appeared.

"Go! EEVEE!" Justin yelled, with the flash that revealed his newly caught pokémon.

"Shroomish! Use...uhhh...ummm... Oh! TACKLE it!"

The Shroomish started to rear up, and seemed to throw itself forward. BAM! The Shroomish rammed the Eevee a few feet, but the Eevee didn't seem too hurt.

"Eevee! You use TACKLE!" Justin ordered.

The Eevee did basically the exact same thing that the Shroomish did first. It rammed the Shroomish a few feet back.

Then, in syncronization, both Tetra and Justin yelled, "Use TACKLE!"

Both the Eevee and the Shroomish reared up, and had a head-on collision with each other. Neither of the pokémon were able to withstand the hit. They both knocked themselves out cold.

"WAHOO!" Manus cheered.

"Aww, I lose," Tetra sighed.

"Whadya mean?" Justin asked. "We had a draw!"

Tetra looked at him. "You still have one pokémon." She called her Shroomish back.

"So?" Justin called his Eevee back. "I wasn't going to count him. We drawed!"

Tetra looked up at Justin. "Thanks."

"Come on guys!" Violet said quite impatiently. "Let's go see the island!"

"Okay," everyone else agreed together. And they walked through the crowd of pokémon, through the greenly lit hall, and through the red doors.

When they came outside, they noticed it was alot more cloudy than before. It seemed a bit cooler, and the ocean was a bit calmer. The kids didn't know whether this was all good, or bad.

The six of them ran up the stairs fast to see Marrik and Larry right where they had left them.

"Alright!" Larry rejoiced. "You actually decided to come back." He strode up to Justin. "Are you the lad that ass wiped the captain?"

"Uhhh...yes?"

"Splendid! How'd you do it?" Larry exclaimed.

"Well...uhhh...the captain said that my Articuno was...uhhhh...very strong," Justin coughed.

"Really?" Marrik said. "How strong is it?"

"Ummm... I'm not so... I dunno!" Justin said.

"Why were you in the Halls, lad?" Larry asked.

"Oh," Tetra answered for Justin. "The captain gave us permission to catch some pokémon on board after his ass whooping."

"Really?" Larry said. "Did you catch anything?"

"Yeah," Gers said quickly.

"Well, me and Marrik, here, caught some new pokémon too! Wanna battle?"

"Sure!" Gers answered quickly to Larry's offer.

"Alright, then!" Larry said happily. "If you beat Marrik, you can face me. If you beat me, I will let you have something of mine."

"Okay!" Gers said.

"This'll be good!" Samus told to Tetra and Justin.

"Yeah!" Manus said.

"Go! RATTATA!" Marrik yelled, throwing his ball. This time the flash revealed a small, purple Rattata.

"Go!" Gers yelled. "POOCHYENA!"

"Gers!" Justin yelled. "Try to stun his Rattata!"

"Uhhhh..." Gers said. "Oh yeah! Poochyena! SAND ATTACK!"

Poochyena obeyed it's trainer and a gush of sand, presummably from nowhere, blew right into Rattata's face.

"Rattata, look out!" Marrik called, just as Poochyena hit Rattata with a TACKLE. "NO!"

"Poochyena!" Gers called. "Uhhhh... Finish it off with a... a BITE!"

Poochyena ran to Rattata, and grabbed it with his teeth. It shook Rattata a few times before throwing it backwards. Marrik called his Rattata in distress.

"How and why do I lose-so-often," he sobbed.

"Marrik stop crying!" Larry grabbed Marriks shoulder. "Watch me, okay! Go! SKITTY!"

There was a flash, and a small, cute looking Skitty appeared. "Use TACKLE!" Larry ordered. And it obeyed.

Gers told Poochyena, "Dodge it!" The Poochyena obeyed, just in time to evade the oncoming attack. "Good! Now BITE it!" The Poochyena did just that.

"Skitty! Use TAIL WHIP!"

The Skitty waged it's wierd looking tail into Poochyena. It let go of it, and then Skitty TACKLE-ed it into a wall.

"No! Poochyena!" Gers shouted. "Try to get up!" The Poochyena was just barely able to stand the massive pain it must have just felt, but it did. "Try to BITE it again, but BITE it's tail!"

The Poochyena waited for Skitty to get closer. When it tried to TACKLE, Poochyena jumped away, and Skitty hit the wall. Poochyena then took the opportunity to BITE Skitty's tail. Skitty wriggled around in Poochyenas teeth.

"Poochyena!" Gers ordered. "Throw it!"

Poochyena threw the Skitty towards the railing of the ship, but Larry called it back before it went overboard.

"Whoa!" everyone except Gers yelled. Then they all went to congratulate him and such, but Larry pulled something out of his pocket.

"Look, kids," he started. "You guys are obviously very strong! But, in order to know what your up against, you're going to have to have this." Larry stuck out his hand, and showed them what looked like a cell-phone earpiece.

"What is it?" Justin asked.

"It's like a cellphone earpiece!" Larry answered. "When you see a pokémon, it'll tell in your ear the strenght, gender, and type of the pokémon!"

"Oh, cool!" Tetra exclaimed. "We could really use something like that."

Justin took it, and put it in his ear. "Articuno!" he shouted, and with a flash, Articuno appeared.

Justin looked at Articuno and touched the button on the earpiece. It said to him, and he repeated it aloud to his friends. "Level 52, male, Ice-Flying."

"Whoa!" Samus exclaimed. "That is strong!"

"Most good trainers have one of these!" Larry told them as Justin returned Articuno. "It'll really help you out. Anyway, kids. Go out and have fun! We still have a few hours before we reach Orre!"

"Yeah!" all the kids agreed. And they all went together inside the frigat to get down to the deck.

"Hey," Tetra looked at Manus. "Where did Yvon and Medli go off to?"

"I dunno," Manus told her. "They went for the ballroom!"

"Ah," Justin said. "The captain is with Jasmine and Paff."

"Ah," Violet said. "They'll show."

"Yeah," Gers agreed.

* * *

"What do you mean, they're on Orre?" Medli shouted at Yvon. 

"Well, I'm not positive their _all _on Orre!" Yvon said hushly. "I just know that the Ruby, Sapphire, and Emeralds are there!"

"God!" Medli retaliated. "Do you have any idea how much danger Orre is in!"

"Yeah, actually, I do!"

Medli screamed into her hands. "We have to tell the others!"

"NO!" Yvon shouted. "THEY CAN'T KNOW!"

"WHY NOT!" Medli screamed. "THEY'LL KNOW WHAT TO DO!"

"Do what?" Medli and Yvon turned to see Jasmine and Paff entering the room.

"Oh, uhhhhhh" Yvon said. "Nothing. Just, whatever."

"Alright," Paff shrugged.

"What are you two doing here?" Medli asked quietly.

"We wanted to got to the indoor jakuzzi!" Jasmine clapped sarcastically. "We thought they'd let us rent bathing suits. If not, then, whatever."

Yvon began to blush. "We don't know where it is," Medli said. "We don't know where the others are either."

"We do though," Paff said. "They're all on the front deck, swimming and stuff."

"Really?" Yvon asked. "Should we join them all?"

"Why not?" Jasmine said. "I just wanted to know where you two were! Now that we've found you, we can ride this ship like it's supposed to be ridden! In style!"

"Alright, fine!" Medli told the two girls. "But me and Yvon need to talk alone a bit longer, okay?"

"Sure, okay," Paff said. "See you downstairs."

The two girls started giggling and went through the doors out.

Medli and Yvon waited for silence.

Medli broke the silence. "Look, everyone is thinking that they're going on a vacation! They need toknow that this could be a huge trap!"

"No, but, you see?" Yvon said. "They don't need to know!"

"Hey!" Medli started shouting again. "Everyone wants a vacation, or to catch pokémon, or to study things! Nobody wants to be obliterated off the face of the Earth!"

"Nobodies going to bo obliterated off Earth!"

"It could happen if we don't tell them what we know!"

"ARRGG!" Yvon groaned.

"Just listen to me!" Medli yelled. "They must be aware of our situation!"

"They don't need to know crap!" Yvon screamed.

Those words told Medli that the discusion was over. She stormed out of the room, and jumped off the railing down. Yvon knew she'd be fine, for she was a _half-bird_ girl that had wings.

Yvon made a large sigh, and walked out of the room himself. Upon walking out, Yvon looked out into the view and saw the large, half green, half pale island of Orre. Yvon thought that the ride there would be just another 20 minutes. He wanted to make the most of it, with his friends. Whether or not this trip is just a trap, is yet to be seen.

* * *

"Hey, there! Welcome to Orre! My name is Jihan! I'll be your tour guide for today!" 

"Hi, Jihan." Everyone said in unison.

"Okay, now," Jihan said. "You are now standing in Gateon Port! This town is a great spot for hanging by the sea! It is known for it's great variety of wild water pokémon. Now, if you kids would please follow me into the bank, you can withdrawl some cash."

"How much do we have?" Paff asked.

"Your king sent me alot of money for you," Jihan answered. "You kids'll be able to stock up plenty of times!"

"Stock up?" Justin asked.

"Well, sure!" Jihan said cheerfully. "You could go shopping, go to the pokémart, or go for an attraction or something like that!"

"Cool!" Jasmine said. "How nice of Lief to give us so much!"

"Hello, Jihan!" All the kids turned to see who said those words. It was a man. He was very tall, muscular, and seemed to have two mustaches. One on his upper lip, and one on his chin. "Who are all these kids?"

"They're visiting!" Jihan said to the man. "Kids! This is Andrew! He is the most well-known, most rich man in Gateon Port!"

"Thank you kids!" Andrew said. "I am also good with pokémon, so-" His words were cut off when he was interrupted by another man's voice behind him. He was alittle chubby, but he looked serious.

"Andrew! You and I have a score to settle!"

Andrew looked at him in a mocking way. "Oh, I see! You want a rematch, eh Matthew?"

"You're damn right I do!" the man named Matthew answered. "Let's get it on! Go! LUDICOLO and GLAILIE!"

With a big flash, Matthew's Ludicolo and Glailie appeared.

Tetra nudged Justin's side. "How strong are they?"

Justin looked at her and then at the pokémon. He touched it's earpiece, listened, and repeated for the group. "Ludicolo, level 30, male, Water-Grass. Glailie, level 31, male, Ice."

Andrew stared at Matthew's pokémon in disgust. "Ha! I have pokémon that will whoop yours! Go! GROUDON and STEELIX!"

There was another large flash, and two giant pokémon, Groudon and Steelix appeared.

Justin listened to his earpiece and said, "Groudon, level 55, male, Ground. Steelix, level 52, female, Steel-Ground."

"Whoa," Samus said. "Andrew is much stronger than Matthew!"

And Samus was right. While Justin was telling everyone how strong the pokémon were, Andrew had already beaten Matthew. His Groudon had used FIRE BLAST on Glailie and his Steelix had used IRON TAIL on Ludicolo. Matthew had gone down in one turn.

"AARGGGGGGHHH!" Matthew screamed. "I'll get you, Andrew!" He called back his pokémon. "You'd better watch out!" And with that, he ran off.

"Wow," Jihan cheered. "Wasn't that an intense battle, kids! Get used to it! There are lot's of tough trainers here!"

"Awesome battle, man!" Gers said to Andrew.

"Why thank you, kid!" Andrew said. "That guy, Matthew's got issues."

"Yeah," Paff said.

"So," Jihan said. "Let's get you kids some money. Follow me."

The ten teens followed Jihan into a building that had a huge sign which read; _Bank of Orre_. Inside a woman said to Jihan, "These the kids?"

"Yes," Jihan replied. "Withdraw it all please."

"Alright," the woman said grumpily.

After a couple of moments she returned with wads of cash. The ten thought that that seemed too little of an amount, but the woman solved their suspisions by saying, "You kids can access the rest via PC."

"Alright," The kids all agreed. Jasmine went up and grabbed a bit of the pile, followed by Yvon who took a bit, then Justin, then Samus took the rest.

"Go and enjoy Orre, kids!" Jihan said happily. "You'll find your hotel at Pyrite town, southeast of here!"

"Alright," some of the kids agreed. The others were already out the building.

Jasmine and Paff ran across the town towards a gift shop. Medli and Yvon started heading down the dirt paths out of the town. Samus, Manus, and Violet went inside the 'Gateon Lighthouse' and Justin, Gers and Tetra, headed two shops down to the Pokémart.

Upon going inside, they could see all kinds of pokémon merchandise such as toys, pokéballs, and food.

They walked up to the cashier. "Hello, how may I help you?"

"Yeah, hi," Justin said. "We would like to buy some stuff."

"Sure!" the cashier answered. He handed Gers a list of items. "What would you like?"

"Uhhhhh..." Tetra looked at the list. "A few Hyper Potions?"

"Sure!" The cashier said. "How many?"

"Uhh..." Justin thought aloud. "How about 20?"

"Sure! That'll be $24000."

Justin counted up the cash and then gave it to the cashier.

"A great ball?" Tetra asked the cashier.

"Yeah," the cashier said. "Makes it easier to catch pokémon."

"Okay," Gers said. "We'll take 3."

"Okay," the cashier said. "That'll be $1500."

Justin again counted the money, then handed it to the cashier.

"Lastly we'll need 3 revives and 15 pokésnacks." Justin said.

"Alright," the cashier added the math. "That'll be about...$3600."

Justin counted the money, again, and handed it to the cashier.

The cashier handed them five bottles full of blue liquid, three little cakes, three packs of 5 pokésnacks. He then gave each one a small greatball. They looked similar to the ball Articuno was kept inside, except it was blue, white and had red, stripey parts.

The cashier finished, "If you want the rest of your hyper potions, you can get them off your PC."

"Thank you sir," Gers said, and the three stepped away from the counter, and out.

"Where should we go now?" Tetra asked Justin.

"In terms of pokémon?" Justin asked.

"Duh," Gers impolitely answered.

"Well," Justin pointed to a house, over which was a sign that said; _Orre Pokémon Experts._

"Sounds good!" Tetra said. They jogged on over. The doors opened up automatically for them, revealing the room within. It was covered with bookshelves and paintings and pokémon-related furniture. There was a Wynaut in the corner with a book open in front of it (was it actually reading!).

The three walked up to a desk in the back of the room. An old woman was sitting there.

"Hello!" she beamed. "How are you kids, today?"

"Fine thanks," Justin answered.

"You are the expert, right?" Tetra asked. The old woman nodded nicely. "Well then, we would like to know where we can find the pokémon we're looking for."

"First," the woman said. "Tell me the pokémon you absolutely wish to aquire!"

"Dusclops," Tetra replied.

"Milotic," Justin replied.

"Zapdos," Gers replied.

"Ahh, yes," the woman closed her eyes. "Young lady. To find your Dusclops, you must hunt for Duskull on the east side of Mount Battle. Allow your pokémon to fight by your side and your pokémon wish will come. Black haired one. To find your Milotic, you must hunt for Feebas in the waters of Phenac city. It may look ugly on the outside, but on the inside is an eruption of beauty waiting to happen. Up your Feebas's beauty, then let it fight by your side and your pokémon wish will come true. Tall one. To find your Zapdos, find the one south of Orre Colloseum. Gain it's absolute trust and your pokémon wish will come true."

"Are..." Tetra started.

Gers finished it, "Are you serious?"

"You're damn straight I'm serious!" the woman started shouting. "Go and check for yourselves! Go!" She got up off her chair with a serious look on her face. "GO!"

The kids (and the Wynaut) jumped with startlement, and they quickly left the room.

They started running at about the ten metre point from the house, and darted for the exit to the Orre Woods.

"Where do we go?" Tetra asked the others.

"Well, there is a subway that leads to Phenac from the Pokémon HQ Lab!" Gers said.

The two others looked at Gers to see him holding a map.

"How'd you get that?" Justin asked Gers.

"I took it from the bank," Gers answered confident sounding. "They won't care."

"So," Tetra looked at the mapover Gers' shoulder. "How do we get there? Oh I see, we go left!" She looked down the path. "Do we go straight down?"

"No," Justin said over Gers other shoulder. "We take the second right." He followed the path with his fingers. "Uhhh... Yep! Second right!"

"Alright, then!" Gers rolled upthe map. "Let's go!"

They started walking down the dirt road quickly, and calmly. After a few hundred meters however, they started to slow down to look around at the scenery. The path they were following was surrounded by trees, and to the left of them, they could see the ocean horizon, shining with reflected sunlight. The path soon split into two directions. Left and Right. There was a sign that said;

_Left to; Pokémon HQ, Michael Town. Right to; Mt. Battle Training Area, Kaminko Dam._

"Oh, Mount Battle!" Tetra pointed at the sign. "That woman said I could find a Duskull there!"

"The Training Area is on the West side of Mount Battle," Gers recalled reading on the map. "She told you to look on the East side!"

"Oh yeah," Tetra said gloomily.

"Come on," Justin started down the left path. "This way."

* * *

"Look," Yvon started. "We haven't found anything suspicious yet!" 

"I know, but," Medli looked out the train car opening. "You know as well as I do that something is getting cooked up by someone!"

"We don't know that yet!" Yvon's tone grew a little louder. "All we know is-" Yvon couldn't continue for the train made a large bump, sending him and Medli a foot into the air.

"Rough tracks!" Medli said, disgusted. "I don't think this place is very..." she took a pause. "Together."

"Look," Yvon stood up. "I don't think anybody here has the knowledge to use... something like them as weapons! We will find them, and nobody will be the wiser!"

"Dear God, you'd better be right!" And at that very moment, the train stopped so abrubtly, the g-force sent Medli and Yvon flying.

"Ow!" Medli held her head. Yvon got a bleeding nose. He stuck his bloody face out the opening, and saw that the train had pulled up at a station! The station looked very new, but there weren't many passengers waiting there. Just about ten or twelve. But what made Yvon go tense was that he recognized three of the waiting passengers.They were his friends! He recognized them as Justin, Tetra and Gers.

"Hey!" Yvon whispered to Medli, still clutching her head. "It's Tetra and them!"

"All of them!" Medli whispered back.

"Uhhh..." Yvon couldn't see any of his other friends. "No. Just her, uhhhhh, Gers and Justin, too."

"Should we bail?" Medli asked in a whisper.

"No," Yvon looked at her. "Something tells me they'll lead us to our destination! We'll bail when they bail."

"Alright," Medli agreed. "Where d'ya think we're going?"

Yvon stopped whispering, but still spoke quietly. "I dunno! But, they do." He winked at her.

"You're not as good at winking than Tetra is, so stop trying!"

Yvon frowned at this. When they had met Tetra, she had been pretending to hate them, but they knew she didn't really mean it when she winked, which was always.

"Whatever."

"There's the mountain top," Medli pointed out the opening.

Yvon looked out. The top of the mountain was clear, not cloudy. Yvon assumed this was so because of all the generators and crap located on top from the Training Area. Something told him he was going to see it first hand at some point, and it wasn't going to be for a good reason.

Medli felt the same way, but not about the Mountain Training Area, but about the river set down below the train. She thought it was a beautiful sight, yet she could not pass the feeling of eerieness towards it. She thought that something bad was going to happen there, at some point. She didn't really like Orre very much, probably because she was the only one of all the ten of them that was right about it. There is an evil plot happening, something bad will happen to Orre, and she knew it and she will help stop it. She just wasn't positive...yet.

* * *

"Next stop! Phenac city!" The conductor yelled towards the crowd of thirteen people seated on the passenger train. 

"Alright," Gers said. "That's our stop!"

"No duh!" Tetra said anxiously. "I wonder what the city is like!"

"I wonder how I'm gonna catch that Feebas..." Justin wondered aloud. "Do I have to fish for it?"

"Probably," Gers told him. "You might want to use one of the pokésnacks we bought."

"Oh yeah," Tetra said slowly. "I'm sure they rent fishing rods. It would be damn stupid if they didn't!"

The train started to slow down. Justin looked out the window.

"Whoa!" he said, sounding quite astonished. "That huge thing is Phenac!"

A woman sitting in front of Justin looked out, shook her head, and told him, "Oh dear boy, of coarse not! That's Realgam Tower! Although, it is part of Phenac. But Phenac city is on that side!"

"Realgam Tower?" Tetra asked.

"Yeah," the woman answered. "It's a pokémon entertainment tower! You can do Battle Bingo, or Colloseum, or Battle CD's!"

"Okay," Gers said looking out the window over Justin.

"You should visit there!" The woman inquired.

"Something tells me we will," Tetra told her.

At that moment, the train started to slow down gradually. The three looked out the window, trying to see the station, but they couldn't see anything except the scenery, but the scenery was beautiful. There were little crystal, clear streams flowing all around the sandy ground. There were pokémon everywhere! Clawing at the water, jumping out of the water and back in, or just laying around. Gers looked out in awe until the scene was cut by the walls of the Phenac station.

"Did you see'em all, guys?" Gers asked.

"Now stopping at Phenac!" The conductor yelled into the crowd. "Oh, and any ONBS or PHQ representatives looking for mayor Danté must stay on the train to Nia Town in order to meet him."

The teens heard a few groans and moans from behind them. And then the train took a small leap forward and made a loud steamy noise. Justin shot up quickly, followed closely by Gers and Tetra, and they skipped out the train.

The three immediately put away their happy smiles and jumpy moods after looking at the crown ready to board the train. They were all looking at the three like they had said something innapropriate and immature. The three walked a little slower, until they were far enough away from the station to talk.

"Geez," Gers half-whispered. "What the hell is up with everyone today?"

"I guess-," Justin stopped. The three turned around suddenly, they had heard their names called.

"No way!" Tetra started smiling. "Hey guys!"

Justin, Gers and especially Tetra recognized the two running towards them as Yvon and Medli.

"Where did you guys come from?" Justin asked quizically. "Were you on the train?"

"Yeah," Medli panted. "We stowed!"

"Why?" Gers asked, sounding a little suspicious of them.

"Well, uhhhhhh," Yvon thought for a moment. "The train already had took off, so, we jumped in that car over there." He pointed at the car he and Medli stowed in.

"Okay," Justin shrugged. "Come with- What happened to you?" Justin pointed at a bloody spot under Yvon's chin.

"Oh," Yvon rubbed it off as good as he could. "Isaac Newton's fault, dammit."

"Ah," Gers nodded. "Now, let's go!"

"Where?" Medli asked.

"We're gonna try and rent a fishing rod for Justin," Tetra explained as they walked down the stairs into the city. "He wants to try and catch a specific fishpokémon."

"Pokémon?" Yvon said in disgust. "What's so cool about pokémon?"

"They're strong!" Justin rebuttled.

"They're cute!" Tetra said.

"They're fun!" Gers said.

"Whatever," Yvon shook his head.

"Oh, over there," Tetra pointed to a blue building within their range of sight. It's sign read;Phenac's Fish and Fishing gear. "Let's go!"

The five quickened their pace down the stairs, and passed the two walls beside them, and saw the belly of Phenac city. It was like an island city, because there was water everywhere! It was contained in dips that led the water from atop the city down and around all the homes and buildings. The water was very clear. Gers thought that the city's water must flow out into the desert, that's probably what he had seen earlier. On the top of the city is what looked like a pokémon colloseum, or just a sports dome. A couple stories below was another section to the city, in the center was some sort of small building. The third section of the city was shining because it seemed to have the most water. The last section of the city had a giant fountain of the pokémon Wailord.

"Whoa," the five said in awe.

"This city is beautiful!" Medli clapped her hands together, admiring the city.

"Come on!" Justin said rushingly. "We'd better get moving."

"Oh, but look at this place!" Medli took a breath of the fresh, vaporey air. "We should try and enjoy this place! I wonder if all the towns on this island are like this."

"Who cares!" Gers said. "I like this town!"

"COME ON!" Medli, Yvon, Gers and Tetra turned a bit to see Justin already down on the second section of Phenac. "LET'S GO!"

The four still on the first section climbed down fastily. Justin had already went inside the 'Fishing' building.

"Wait, up!" Gers hollered, knowing that Justin probably couldn't hear him.

Upon entering the building, the five teens could see that the building was very new. They looked for anyone inside, but there was nobody. Justin walked over to a shelf, and took a fishing rod for himself.

"What are you doing?" Yvon asked in a whisper.

"Relax," Justin assured him. "Nobody's here! No one will know what we're doing."

"Good point," Gers said, taking one for himself, too.

"What are you gonna catch?" Tetra asked Gers as they left the store.

"I dunno," Gers shrugged. "Maybe a Whiscash, or a Barboach, or a Carvahna!"

"Alright," Justin said. "Let's go out of the city. Maybe we'll have some luck in the desert!"

"Whatever," Medli said. "Just as long as we get back soon."

Justin, Tetra, and Gers looked at each other, while going down the stairs connecting the second section of Phenac to the third. They had planned to leave Phenac after some pokémon hunting.

After leaving the door to Phenac, they headed right, towards a nearby tree. Justin took a pack of pokésnacks out of his poket and opened it. He broke on piece in half and gave it to Gers. Gers put it on the hook of his fishing rod.

"Thanks, man!" Gers said.

"No prob," Justin said, attaching the other half to his rod.

Gers jogged up to the tree, and saw all the streams- rivers rather crawling around. Gers thought that the rivers must've looked like streames from the train windows.

"So?" Justin asked aloud to everyone. "Let's pick a spot!"

Tetra and Medli decided to follow Justin down the path to, say about the sixth river, and Yvon stuck with Gers. Gers threw his fishing rod hook into the river nearest the tree he was laying under.

"So, what'ya waiting for?" Yvon asked him.

"Anything, really," Gers answered.

"How 'bout you!" Yvon called to Justin, as he put his hook into the water.

"What!" Justin yelled back.

"Aww, screw it!" Yvon shouted.

"Hey!" Gers stood up, holding his fishing rod tightly. "A bite!"

"What?" Yvon said loudly, yet disbelievably. "How can you get a bite that fast?"

"Who cares!" Gers yelled out loud so everyone can hear. "Justin! Help me out, dude!"

"Fine! God, man! Hold up!"

Gers reeled and pulled hard at his fishing rod. He pulled until something came out with the end of his line. It was a Chinchou!

"Ugggg!" Justin groaned. "It's fine! It's a level 16 Chinchou! Let your Poochyena weaken it, moron!"

"Fine then!" Gers said defiantly. "Go! POOCHYENA!" There was a bright flash (Yvon covered his eyes in surprise) and out came Gers' Poochyena. "Poochyena! Weaken the Chinchou!"

The Poochyena obeyed his master. He gave a little growl, and then started to TACKLE and BITE the Chinchou. The Chinchou tried to SHOCK and use WATER GUN on Poochyena, but it didn't seem to do anything.

By then, Tetra and Medli had gotten beside Justin watching the battle. Tetra asked Justin, "What's Poochyena's info, dude?"

"Oh, uhhhhh," Justin looked at the pouncing Poochyena and listened to his earpiece. He repeated it to the girls, "Poochyena, level 25, male, Dark." As Justin said this, Poochyena gave Chinchou a good TACKLE into the tree. It seemed to be knocked out, so Gers took that opportunity to use his great ball. The Chinchou went in with a flash. The ball was glowing, but not moving. The ball glowed for a few seconds, then dis-illuminated.

"Alright!" Gers cheered.

"Cool," Medli said. "I've never seen something like that before! And I've seen alot."

"I know you have," Tetra gave a large wink to Medli. Medli smiled at this.

"Okay, let's help Justin get his next!" Medli said.

"Thanks girls," Justin said. "I don't think I need help. Feebas keep jumping out of that river over there, so, I just need to be quick."

Gers called back his Poochyena, just as Justin called out, "EEVEE!" There was the usual flash, and Justin's Eevee appeared. Justin took this opportunity to use his earpiece on his Eevee. It said, "Eevee, level 23, male, Normal."

"Okay," Justin was talking to Eevee. "Help me catch a Feebas, alright?" The Eevee gave a small 'Vee!' in agreement.

"I'll help you guys," Tetra told them.

"Thanks."

They reached the river in which was Justin's hook. They sat down, just as a Feebas jumped up and splashed back down into the crystal clear water.

"Okay," Medli started. "Are these what you're looking for?"

"Yup," Justin answered. "These are those who are them!"

"Uhh," Medli said. "Okay."

"There!" Tetra screamed. A Feebas jumped up right in front of them. The Eevee seemed to have better reflexes than the humans, for it jumped up and TACKLED the Feebas before it hit the water. "Alright! Go Eevee!" Justin shot up and yelled.

The Eevee used it's tail to throw sand at the Feebas' eyes, then Eevee TACKLED it again. Justin used his earpiece and repeated what it said to everyone. (Yvon and Gers had gotten there by then.) "Feebas, level 20, female, oh good! Water."

The Feebas was not fighting back, it was just flapping around, like a real fish would if put out of water. Justin thought he should try and catch it now, so he did. FLASH! The Feebas went into the ball, and it wiggled around a bit, but it stopped moving and stopped glowing very quickly.

"Wohoo!" Justin cheered.

"That's three for you, right?" Gers asked.

"Yeah," Tetra answered for Justin.

"Aww, that's awesome!" Justin called back his Eevee and picked up his new female Feebas.

"Good!" Tetra clapped. "Now we can visit the coliseum!"

"Whoa! Hold up!" Yvon shouted. "You never said we were leaving after!"

"So?" Justin said. "We got what we wanted! Now we want to go visit the colloseum!"

"Where's the colloseum?" Medli asked a little distrought.

"Over there!" Tetra pointed in the direction of Realgam Tower, which looked very dark behind the lowering sun.

"Realgam Tower?" Gers asked

"No, Gers!" Tetra said loud. "Past it! You can just see the colloseum!"

Tetra was right. When Yvon and Medli looked, they could just see what looked like a giant rock in the distance.

Medli lightened her face. "Oh, Yvon. We'll be able to drive there and back within a couple of hours! What'll we ride in?"

"I saw some buggies up at the gate." Justin pointed behind him. "I bet we can use one."

"Well," Yvon said. "We should leave now. Let's go!" He led the way up the path to the gate, and there was an older couple getting off of a buggie for six. "Excuse me," Yvon said to them. "Can we use this?"

"Sure you can!" the woman said smiling. She threw Yvon the keys, and Yvon went into the drivers seat of thelarge buggie.

"Thank you!" Medli told them politely as she took a seat in the middle with Tetra. Justin sat in the passenger seat, and Gers climbed into the back.

"Nice kids, these days," the five heard the old man mutter.

"Alright," Yvon said while starting the large buggie up. "Why do you guys want to see the colloseum, anyways?"

"Same reason we came here!" Tetra answered while Yvon drove out.

"Oh, I see! You want to watch pokémon battles?" Medli said. "That would be fun!"

"No," Justin said. "We're looking for one."

"Ah,"

The five kids kept on talking as they drove along the sunset towards the heap of rock known as the Orre Colloseum. As they got closer they could make out that it was shaped like a giant stone hand, with a colleseum on it's palm. But they noticed something else, it wasn't crowded. It didn't seem to have-well-anybody around. Maybe it was closed?

When they got to the colloseum, they could see people inside, but they could hear screaming.

"What's happening?" Gers said to his companions.

"I dunno," Yvon said. "Maybe it wasn't a good idea to come here."

When they got all the way in, the could see that there were guards infront of the opening, from the inside. People were panicking all over. What caught the attention of the five arriving teens was the sight of blood - lot's of blood - pouring in tiny streams from the lifeless body of a man sitting against the wall. A woman was screaming at him, tears running down her neck. The five recognized her as the woman who worked at the Orre Bank.

"NO! DENNIS! YOU CAN'T BE DEAD! NO! DENNIS!" she sobbed. She then looked at a woman standing in the middle of the playing field with dark, fiery eyes. "HOW CAN YOU KILL A MAN JUST BECAUSE HE REFUSED A BATTLE!"

The woman was tall, and had long brown hair. She laughed evily, then noticed the five teens behind the guards. "Hey, you idiots!" she yelled. "Get those kids!"

The guards turned around suddenly, and pulled out weapons. They didn't quite look like guns, but they looked like they shot something.

"Get them in here!" The guards obeyed their master, and motioned the kids to walk inside. With a better view now, the kids realised there were only about fifteen people in the colleseum, all of which were looking at them.

"What are you children doing here? Were you looking for a pokémon battle? ANSWER ME!"

"Yes, ma'am," Justin said. "Who are you?"

"Me?" the woman looked disgusted. "Im am Monika! Admin Monika!"

"Admin?" Yvon said. "That's a wierd name!"

"It's not my name you idiot!" the woman strode up to the five. "It's my rank!"

"I'm sorry," Justin said. "I was under the impression that you killed that guy, and killing is wrong! So, that kinda means you don't have a rank!"

"Shut up!" Monika slapped Justin in the face. "Damn kids! That man didn't deserve life!" The banking woman made a large cry after hearing this. "All I wanted was a battle!"

Justin was rubbing his cheek, looking at 'Admin' Monika. "I can give you a battle! And I'll kick your ass!"

"Oh really?"

"Yeah!"

"FINE!" Monika shrieked.

"This isn't a good idea!" Tetra whispered to Justin.

Justin turned to his friends and whispered while Monika whispered to her guards. "Yvon and Medli! Try to get out of here! Use force if you have to! Gers and Tetra stay with me!"

They all agreed and turned to face Monika, who was already starting.

"I may have only one pokémon! But it's very powerful! Go! MACHOKE!" there was a huge flash, and a large, muscular Machoke appeared. "Still think you can kick my ass, kid?"

Justin repeated what he heard from his earpiece to his friends, "Mackoke, level 35, female, Fighting."

"Ha!" Justin chuckled loudly. He turned to his friends, "Cancel the escape, I can beat her bad! Go! ARTICUNO!" Justin threw his ball, and out with a flash came Articuno.

"Holy crap!" Monika gaped. "How did..."

"Articuno! ICE BEAM!" The Articuno obeyed Justin. It tilted it's head back, charged up energy, and shot the ICE BEAM right at Machoke's head. The Mackoke couldn't take the hit. As strong as it was, it couldn't take Articuno's beam. It collapsed right infront of it's trainer. All the people on the stands hushed up to silence. Monika claimed back her Machoke, and fell down to her knees.

"I can't compete with that!" she muttered angrily. "How could...? Their just... AARRGGHH!"

She got up abruptly, and ran out the exit behind the five kids. Yvon began to go after her, but Justin stopped him.

"We'll see her again," Justin said, looking after Monika's steps. "You'll see."

Justin ran towards the dead body of the man named Dennis, his friends following, speachless. The banker woman was still sobbing. "Oh, Dennis!"

"Why would that woman kill this guy?" Yvon said. "He doesn't look very strong."

"We'll find out," Medli said. "We'll all find out."

"Should we..." Tetra began.

"Something tells me something is going down on this island," Justin said to Tetra. "We need to find out what."

"I told you!" Medli shoved Yvon.

"Shut up!" Yvon shoved her back.

"Told him what?" Justin, Tetra and Gers asked them quietly. The wind started to blow at that moment, and people in the stands were gathering around them, staring at the dead, bleeding body. The sky was orange-red from the sunset, and the clouds were gathering as well.

"Told him what?" Justin repeated.


	4. Cipher Appears

_Okay! So now the story is bellossom-ing! (lol). Anyways, I encourage you to read the third chapter before reading this, but it's not really needed. Chp. 1 and 2 are useless to the plot so you could easily just read chp. 3! This chapter is about as long as chp. 3. Thank you for reading this, I hope it can continue! Ciao!_

_

* * *

_

Gateon port was silent. Well, there was the sound of the sea waves, and crickets singing into the clear, night sky, and three people talking at the end of one of the ports.

"Best be that you ladies stay aways from that there town!"

"But why?" Jasmine sounded spoiled and rotten saying this.

"'Cause," Willy the Rider answered. "That them The Under is a bad place. Only very mean and cruel people lives down there!"

"Well," Paff said. "It can't be that bad! Can it?"

"Well, yes missie!"

"Well, why can't we just go and see it?" Jasmine said. "We just want to see the jewelery stores, and other stuff!"

"Dammit, can't you'ze listen?" Willy said frustratedly. "If you'ze ladies want to be kidnapped, then by all means, go'ze! But don't come backs sayin' I'd a didn't warns ya!"

The girls looked at each other happily, then looked at Willy seriously.

"We'll need a ride," Paff told him. "D'you have a car?"

"Nopes," Will crossed his armes. "I ride my Dragonite places! He's a big feller!"

"Can you take us there?" Jasmine asked.

"Well," Willy started to answer slowly. "I ain't takin' you'ze theres directly. But I can take you to the entrance way to... get there."

"Then let's go!" Paff yelled impatiently.

"Alrights!" Willy threw his ball. "DRAGONITE!" There was a flash, the girls couldn't handle the light so they had to hide their face in their arms. When they decided to look into the air again, the giant Dragonite gave them a growl, then bent down allowing them to climb on. The girls climbed the Dragonite with haste, and motioned Willy to climb aboard with them. He walked over to the Dragonite and said, "Oasis spot, please boy." The large pokémon nodded kindly. Willy climbed on and the Dragonite flew up.

The girls were taken quite aback by all this. They had never been on an airplane, let alone riding on the back of a huge dragon. Paff looked back at the shrinking Gateon port, and the calm sea. The wind beated them. Paff was spitting along the way because Jasmine's long black hair kept blowing into Paff's face. Willy kept on 'Yee-haw'ing all the way until the Dragonite landed near a very small lake. It landed on a smooth, circular peice of land. Around it being a bunch of tall palm trees. The girls thought that they would like it to come back here when it was day.

They hopped off of the Dragonite onto the large, circular platform. Willy told them, "See over there, missies?" The girls looked behind them. About two miles away, there was a large silver dome. It had a few large holes in it, so the girls assumed it to be quite old. Willy continued, "That there is Pyrite town." The girls recognized that name, for the tour guide lady, Jihan, had told them that they had rooms there. "Under that there Pyrite is The Under. If you want to see the shops and mines down there, yer gonna have to walk down the small canyon."

"Thank you so much, Willy!" Jasmine gave Willy a large hug. Willy's leather coat gave a large rubbing noise that made Paff look disgusted.

"No problem, missie!" Willy waved his cowboy hat, and jumped back onto the Dragonite. "If y'all wanna come and see ol' me, drop down by them there Outskirt Stand, okay?" His Dragonite took flight as Jasmine and Paff waved their arms towards them.

Paff waited 'till they were gone to murmur, "What a freak!"

"Yeah," Jasmine agreed, and they started walking towards Pyrite town, towards The Under, towards the evil plotting within.

* * *

Now we go back to our main characters; there were now at the Pokémon Head Quarters, or the PHQ for short. Police personnelle had taken them there, at the request of a mane named Krane.

"So," Justin said to everyone looking at him. "What is this whole thing about? We didn't kill anyone! That woman- Monika! Yeah! Her name was Monika!"

"We know, kid!" A man with a lab coat grunted at him. Justin, Tetra and Gers were surrounded by smart-looking people. They all were wairing white lab coats, and staring at either the three teens, or thier electronic equipment.

The man sitting at the desk- Krane- got up and looked at the kids like he was studying them for something. "We don't believe you killed anyone! What we want you here for is not punishment, but our priviledge!"

"So," Gers started. "We don't get punished, or rewarded! That's cheap! Justin got rid of that Monika lady, and freed everyone! That guy was dead when we got there!"

"Shut your damn mouth, kid!" a female scientist shouted. Gers glared at her, then shut his mouth.

Krane sat down again, "You said to the authorities that this Monika woman claimed to be an 'Admin'?"

"Yeah," Tetra agreed.

"So it is Cipher?" a male scientist whispered to another.

"Now, now," Krane hushed the scientist. "There's no proof of Cipher! She could have just been a renegade criminal! She'll be apprehended. If Cipher was back, why would they want Orre Coliseum?"

"Cipher, sir?" Justin asked Krane.

"Please, call me Professor Krane! Anyways, Cipher is - I mean was! WAS a secret, evil organization that tried to artificially close the hearts of random pokémon, turning them to shadow pokémon!"

"What?" Gers asked, sitting a little straighter.

"You see, eight years ago, Cipher joined another evil organization, Team Sagem, to try and collect other peoples pokémon. Back then, there were no wild pokémon on Orre. They had successfully done their task, until two people were able to stop Ciphers evil plans."

Another person that the three kids hadn't noticed started continuing the story. She wasn't wearing a lab coat, but a pink dress. She continued, "And then, five years after the two people had stopped Cipher, a large pokémon cruiser, the S.S. Libra, dissapeared in the ocean. After my son, Michael, investigated a bit, he discovered that Cipher was back, and they had stolen all the pokémon aboard the ship. They were making shadow pokémon again. This time, however, they attempted to make shadow pokémon that were unpurifyable, or, they couldn't change back."

"Thank you Lily," Krane stood up. A lot of the scientists in the room were sitting down now. Krane continued the story, "Michael successfully stopped Cipher again, and changed all the shadow pokémon back to normal. Cipher has never been spotted since, and no shadow pokémon have ever been near."

"So," Tetra said. "Why do you think Cipher is back? Again."

"We're not saying that," Krane put his hand up and smiled. "Admin was a rank that we learned Cipher had given to a number of people, that were in charge of a Cipher team."

"Like a general?" Justin asked.

"Yeah," The woman named Lily answered.

"Where is Michael now?" Gers asked.

"Out on his pokémon journey." Lily answered. "I think he's in Hoenn now."

"Why is it that you need us, now?" Justin asked loudly. "Now do you need us to go and save all the shadow pokémon?"

"We think that your pokémon might have special abilities." Krane said. "One of us was at the Coliseum during your battle. They called us right away."

"Dennis was also one of us, that's why some of us believe Cipher did this!"  
The man that grunted at Justin told them, "He was one of us that were in charge of the Purify Chamber three years ago! They want revenge!"

"Shut up!" Krane shouted. "Dennis' death was a coincidence! Cipher is not back! They will never be back because they know they'll lose again!"

"Look," Lily quieted things down, "If Cipher was back, they would probably try to gain control of other cities! They havn't, meaning no Cipher."

The three teens were just sitting around as the scientists argued. They took the opportunity to try and sneak out of the room. They tip-toed out, hearing things like, "Are you an idiot?". "We haven't got in touch with Mayor Danté, Pyrite town, or Michael town!". "Their phone lines are down!"

When the three got outside they looked out into the familiar, dark woods. The woods seemed calmer and gentler in the night than in the day.

Gers pulled out his map and looked for a good spot to head.

"Let's see... There's the Mount Battle Training Area?"

"Naw," Justin said. "We don't have enough pokémon."

"Why don't we catch some?" Tetra suggested. "It would be good practice for our pokémon!"

"Alright," Gers said, putting away his map. "But let's head for Pyrite Town, down towards Gateon Port."

"Alright," Justin agreed.

"Alright," Tetra repeated.

"Let's go!" Gers pointed onward.

The three ran through the woods beside the path, so they knew where they were going. They were keeping an eye out for pokémon they wanted to catch. Tetra was the first to spot one, about 100 meters down the path.

"Oh! Look!" she told her male comrades. "A Silcoon!" Sure enough, on a long tree branch, was a large, white ball of what looked like silk, a Silcoon.

"Are you sure?" Justin asked Tetra. "A Silcoon evolves into a Beautifly."

"Yes," Tetra pulled out a pokéball. "Go! SHROOMISH!" There was a small flash, and Tetra's Shroomish appeared. "Shroomish!" Tetra ordered. "Weaken that Silcoon!"

"What's the info on the Silcoon," Gers asked Justin.

Justin looked at Gers, then touched his earpice while looking at the Silcoon. He listened, then said to Gers, "Silcoon, level 9, female, Bug."

"Whoa," Tetra exclaimed. "It's weak."

Justin then did a read of Tetra's Shroomish. He said, "Shroomish, level 21, female, Grass."

Tetra comanded, "Shroomish, use ABSORB." As Shroomish got a hold of Silcoon, Tetra told the boys, "I think I'm getting the hang of this!"

"You...uhhhhh...sure are!" Justin added the last part as Tetra's Shroomish threw the Silcoon into the tree. Tetra threw her ball at that moment. The ball shook around, but Tetra knew she had it. The ball stopped squirmimg and glowing. She ran, picked it up and cheered. "Hoo-ray!"

She was about to call back her Shroomish when Justin stopped her. "No! Let your Shroomish run around. It probably likes this kind of environment."

"Shroomish is a plant," Gers inquired. "So it would be better for it in the day."

"Yeah, but," Justin told Gers. "It probably needs exercise. Like my pokémon." Justin was about to release his pokémon when he saw movement in the trees. Gers and Tetra looked back and stared. After a few seconds, a small, green spider-like thing appeared.

"Aww, sweet!" Justin whispered. "I want it!"

"A Spinarak?" Gers whispered back. "Why?"

"Personally, I like Ariados, not Spinarak." Justin said. He tapped his earpiece while looking at the little Spinarak. He whispered, "Spinarak, level 21, male, Bug-Poison."

Justin grabbed his pokéball again. "FEEBAS! Weaken the Spinarak!" There was a small flash again, revealing the small, (and rather ugly) Feebas. The Feebas took a look at the Spinarak, and automatically shot a huge ball of water at it. The Spinarak fell from the tree, and shot a series of webs at the Feebas. However, the web couldn't seem to get all the way around the Feebas, so the Feebas rammed the Spinarak, pinning it against a cut tree trunk.

"That Feebas has good insticts," Gers said to Justin.

"I know," Justin replied. "Something tells me that she will be a great partner at some point."

"I know what you mean," Tetra said.

The Spinarak still tried to catch Justin's Feebas in a web, but the Feebas' strange shape allowed her to slip right through it. Feebas rammed the Spinarak again, and Justin casually threw his second greatball.

The Spinarak flew into the ball, and the ball wiggled around. Once the ball finally gave up, Justin picked it up slowly, and put it away.

"Awesome!" Gers cheered. "You two are really good at catching now!"

"Yeah," Tetra beamed. "I know we are."

"Come on guys," Justin waved his arm down the path. "Let's keep moving."

The three continued through the dark woods, whispering along the way. They discussed what the scientists at the PHQ were plotting. What happened at the Coliseum? Justin still believed that his friends Yvon and Medli knew what, but they had separated after the authorities arrived at the there.

"I just don't understand why they wouldn't let us in on it!" Gers said to his companions. The sky on the horizon was turning pink now, meaning sunset was to arrive soon. "They probably think that they can handle whatever it is on their own!"

"They wouldn't do that!" Tetra argued. "They wouldn't hide something that important!"

"I'm really starting to think that this whole trip is just a piece of crap." Justin said mildly irritated.

Tetra asked, "What? Why do you think that?"

"I dunno," Justin groaned. "I just get that feeling."

"That's a good sign!" Gers pointed to a wooden sign that read;

_Right to; Gateon Port. Straight to; Agate Villiage, Pyrite Town, The Under, Phenac City, Realgam Tower._

"It looks like most of Orre's population is to the south and east," Tetra inquired.

"Yeah," Justin looked down the path. "Let's stop at Gateon Port. We can eat there. Plus we can meet up with everyone."

"I thought that everyone was going to meet at Pyrite Town," Gers said.

"Well, whatever," Justin said. "We're going there too!"

"Okay," Tetra instructed, "Let's get going. I could eat a horse right now!"

"Same here," both boys agreed.

They took a left down the path and headed for the pink lit Gateon Port. The sunrise was gorgeous, and remember, gorgeous was a word only used on certainly beautiful things, and this sunrise was gorgeous!They walked down the stairs to the Ports, to the side into a small restaurant.

They noticed imediately that their friends Samus, Manus and Violet were inside.They walked in and said "Hi," to each other and started to eat together.

* * *

"Leave this place, child!" the woman shouted at Jasmine. "This is not a place for meddling children!"

"Hey, leave us alone!" Paff screamed. "Why can't we stay? We're not doing anything wrong!"

"Yeah," Jasmine agreed with Paff.

"I've warned ya!" the woman shouted again. "You better leave, or-" the woman cut off her sentence because she saw a man arrive behind the girls. "Leave this place, children! Go away! We do not need eavesdroppers!"

"Neha!"the man yelled. "Stop pestering these children!" Upon hearing these words, Jasmine and Paff turned quickly. They instantly recognized the man as Andrew, the tough pokémon trainer from Gateon Port. "These girls just want a tour! Stop being a little old hag!"

The woman that the girls now knew asNeha groaned at Andrew. "Oh Ki-"

"Neha! Do not call me by that name, you idiot!" Andrew interrupted her. "It's Andrew!"

Neha paused to look at the Jasmine and Paff, who were staring at Andrew. "I'm sorry... Andrew."

Andrew took a short pause, then motioned his head to tell her to leave. She took a slight bow, and walked away, towards a nearby bar. Andrew clapped his hands, "Now! Would you girls like to go for a bite to eat with me? I'll pay for you!"

"Oh, no," Paff shook her head. "We have plenty of money!"

"Yeah," Jasmine nodded. "We do. But sure! We'll join you!"

"Oh, splendid!" Andrew said. "I just have to give a talk to Neha again." He made a disgusted face. Jasmine and Paff thought that he was probably going to scold or punish her. "I'll meet you there, okay?"

"Alright," Paff said. "We'll see you!"

Andrew stomped into the bar that Neha entered, and Jasmine and Paff headed for a small restaurant behind them. They entered, ordered some food, (there were not very many people in the room) and sat down to talk.

"What the hell was all that?" Paff said to Jasmine.

"I dunno!" Jasmine answered quietly. "But it was strange! What do you think that that Neha lady was going to call Andrew that got him so pissed off?"

"I dunno" Paff whispered. "Maybe he's not who he seems to be!"

Jasmine made a small chuckle, then looked at Paff in a half disgusted, half sarcastic smile. "Relax! He's obviously on our side! We should stay with him! He'll help us out."

"Yeah," Paff said. "You're right. But what did Neha not want us to know?"

"Probably something that she was planning." Jasmine replied. The waitress came and gave them a good bacon and eggs breakfast.

"Thank you," Paff smiled, then she looked surprised at Jasmine. "What is she planning? Is she a bad guy?"

"What do you mean, 'bad guy'?" Jasmine wondered aloud.

"Well, I don't know" Paff emphasized. "She could be plotting something that she doesn't want us to know about."

* * *

Justin, Tetra, Gers, Samus, Manus and Violet were finished their breakfast, and were leaving their restaurant to get ready for the new day. They were chatting with each other while walking towards the exit of Gateon Port.

"So, you guys are going to Pyrite Town too, right?" Violet asked.

"Yeah," Gers answered.

"Cool," Samus said. "We want to check the town out. See what it's like!"

"You guys should check out Phenac city!" Justin told them.

"Really?" Manus asked. "Why? Is it nice?"

"Yeah," Tetra answered with great expression. "It's like a city of water. Very pretty!"

"Cool," Violet said. "Where is it."

"To the east," Gers responded.

"How'd you get there in the first place?" Manus asked.

"We took a train there," Gers answered. "My map said so. Go to the Pokémon Head Quarters and there'll be a station there. It leads to Phenac and Nia Town."

"Nia Town?" Samus said. "Did you guys go there?"

"Nope," Justin said. "But the mayor of Phenac is there." Justin recalled hearing this on the train. "His name is... Danté!"

"Cool," Samus said. "We'll go there too. Also we'd like to-" Samus stopped short when the six had to cover their ears. There was a sudden, deafening trill sounding as the six walked. A tall, skinny man in a green suit had blown a whistle in their ears.

He bellowed at them, "YOU HAVE STEPPED INTO THE DUAL CIRCLE! YOU MUST NOW BATTLE! CHOOSE A REPRESENTATIVE!" He intensified every syllable of the last word.

Tetra screamed, "WHAT? I THINK I'M DEAF!"

Samus was screaming as well, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN, BATTLE?"

Justin was the first to stop covering his ears. "ARRGGHH! Why the hell did you do that?"

The man started yelling again, "HAVE YOU CHOSEN A BATTLER?"

"SHUT UP!" Tetra complained. " DEAR GOD! Stop screaming IN MY EAR!"

"Do you want me to battle?" Justin continued to yell, so he could be sure he could still hear.

"FINE!" the man barked. "YOU YOUNG GENTLEMAN WILL BATTLE TWO PEOPLE WITH ONE POKéMON!"

Justin started to listen a little clearer. "Uhhhhhhh..."

Gers was standing behind Justin. "UGGGGGG! I CAN'T BELIEVE I CAN STILL HEAR!"

"Uhhhhhh... How about Eevee! I guess he's the only one with full strength." Justin told the man.

The man had finally quieted down to normal. "Allrrrrrright! Let's get started! Shannon! You've got a challenger."

A tall, red haired woman turned around from a conversation to look at Justin. "Him?" she said a little disgusted. "Oh, alright. You ready, kid?"

Justin looked around at his friends, a few of which were still struggling for hearing. "Uhhh, okay. Go! EEVEE!" Justin threw his ball onto the center of the ground, and it flashed to reveal Justin's Eevee.

Shannon looked at Eevee as though she was a queen, and the Eevee was a beggar. "Go!" she shouted. "MAWILE!" There was a flash, and Shannon's Mawile appeared before Justin (and his friends that actually knew what was going on).

Justin touched his earpiece while looking at the ferocious Mawile. It spoke to him, "Mawile, level 19, female, Steel."

_Okay_, Justin thought. _Her Mawile is weaker than Eevee. I just need to use aggression_.

"Eevee!" Justin commanded. "Use TACKLE on her!" The Eevee reared up, and charged for the Mawile, but the Mawile dodged like it was a Matador.

Shannon ordered, "Mawile! Get it with VICE GRIP!" The Mawile opened up it's huge hair-like jaw, and caught Eevee's torso. It started to wiggle it's jaw around, unfortunately for Eevee. Justin however learned how to counter this move by watching Gers battle Larry on the S.S. Radygoas.

"Eevee!" Justin yelled. "Get out of her grip with TAIL WHIP!"

The Eevee obeyed it's trainer and jiggled around in Mawiles jaw. The Mawile couldn't hold the Eevee, so he let it go. The Eevee rammed Mawile in the chest, and sent it soaring. The Mawile got up, wounded.

"Mawile!" Shannon shouted. "Try using SWEET SCENT!"

The Mawile painfully took a deep breath, and blew a pink, gaseous substance at Eevee. The Eevee beganto start sneezing uncontrollably.It tried to back away, but just ended up sneezing right back into the stuff.

"Eevee!" Justin yelled. "Try and use QUICK ATTACK!" The Eevee started to run around in a circle around the pink gas and Mawile. The pink gas started to gather together in the center of the circle, and so Eevee was able to concentrate betterly. It used a great, quick tackle onto the Mawile, knocking it out over to Shannon. The Mawile tried to get up, but just fell down again.

Suddenly, Justin's earpeice started to vibrate, then it said to Justin, "Eevee level up! 21 to 22!"

"What?" Justin said slowly.

"Woo-Hoo!" Justin turned.

He heard Gers cheer as Shannon called back her unconcious Mawile. "Why were you battling anyways, Justin?"

Before Justin could answer Gers, a man the same size as Shannon ran up to where she had been standing. Shannon yelled at him, "Ludvik, please! Just leave the damn kid!"

"You little brat!" the man named Ludvik spoke with a German accent. He pointed at Justin. "Go! SLOWPOKE!" There was a slight flash, and then appeared the Slowpoke.

Justin quickly used his earpiece on the Slowpoke. "Slowpoke, level 9, male, Water-Psychic."

"Ha!" Justin chuckled aloud. "Eevee, just use TACKLE." Eevee expected another challenge had arrisen, but it was an easy battle. The Slowpoke collapsed after just one TACKLE! Ludvik called back his Slowpoke with embarrassment.

Justin laughed, "You shouldn't go into a battle you'll know you'll lose in!"

Ludvik made a sarcastic laugh, then said, "You s'ink your funny don't you? Stupid child! You'll get it! Yes you v'ill!" Ludvik grabbed Shannon's arm, and they stormed off.

The annoying, loud man appeared beside Justin. "Well, kid!" he shook Justin's hand. "You did it! You won two battles! You can leave now! Go! Oh, and, uhhh, sorry about the shouting."

"Yeah! You'd better be!" retorted Violet. This was the first thing Violet said in a while. The rest of them seemed to agree.

"Hold on, mates!" The seven all turned to see a man. The six all knew this man, for he was the captain of the boat that brought them there. However, they never learned his name, but the loud man revealed it to them.

"Ah, Mr. Yisp! How nice to see you!"

"You too, Gerald my mate!" The shook hands with each other. Captain Yisp (lol) turned to the kids, but looked at Justin. "Ah, isn't it lovely to see you again, little fellah! How'd be you doing? Caught an Eevee I see!"

"Yeah," Justin said his Eevee standing by his legs. "On your ship, infact!"

"Blimey! If I would've known that Eevee were on my ship, I would've caught some!"

"You like Eevee, sir?" Tetra asked.

"Yes!" Captain Yisp answered. "I had one once! Decided to turn it into Flareon!"

Justin recalled battling the Captain's Flareon on board the S.S. Radygoas. "How?" Justin asked.

"Well," Captain Yisp started. "With a Fire Stone, mate! I have a Water Stone and a Thunder Stone with me right now!"

"Really?" Gers asked.

"Can we see?" Samus clapped.

"Sure!" Captain Yisp pulled out two shiny rocks from his pockets. One was blue, the other was yellow. "Little fellah." Justin looked up because he knew the Captain was talking to him.

"To be honest," Captain Yisp continued. "I actually just bought these now! I actually wanted to give one to you!"

"What?" Justin shouted in shock. "Really? But, that's a hard choice! It's either Vaporeon, or Jolteon."

"What are you going to do with the second stone?" Manus asked the Captain.

"Oh, well," The Captain started. "You blokes remember Jihan? She's got a little sister named Britteny. She's about your age, and she's got an Eevee too! I wanted her to take the one that you didn't choose!"

"Oh," Justin looked at both stones held out infront of him.

Justin thought that a Vaporeon was the better choice, but he purposely hesitated in order for him not to look selfish. He very slowly reached for the shiny blue stone, and put it in his pocket while his friends whispered all around him.

"Great choice, mate!" Captain Yisp put away the yellow stone. "Now, aren't you going to use it?"

Justin looked down at his Eevee, as did everyone else. (Tetra dropped down and picked the Eevee up.) Justin muttered, "Yeah, sure. Soon I will."

"This is awesome!" Gerald interrupted the silence. "All of us are all trainers and-"

"Actually," Violet blurted out, "Only you guys are all trainers. We're tourists!"

"Oh, alright," Gerald said, "Anyways, are you kids heading to Pyrite?"

"Yeah," Samus answered.

"Well, mates," Captain Yisp said. "I'm heading for Agate Villiage!"

"Oh, really?" Justin asked. "We haven't been there yet!"

"Well, I'll see you blokes later then!" Captain Yisp walked away waving.

"See ya!" Gerald hollered, "I'll be here, okay?"

"Yeah, sure mate!"

The six kids then started towards Captain Yisp, except he had taken a left after the right turn. The kids walked through the woods, mostly quiet, until the trees started to make way for the desert. When the path cleared, the six could easily see the large, broken down Coliseum Dome of Pyrite. They turned and headed towards it, until they stopped to read a large metal sign:

'Pyrite town; walk towards the large Coliseum before you. Turn left here if you dare go down the canyon to The Under.'

"The Under?" Violet said rubbing her chin. "Why do I get the feeling that we should go down there?"

Unbeknownst to the group, Gers had unrolled his map of Orre and was reading it. "Hey, whoa guys!" he called suddenly, "Check this out! It says here on my map that The Under was a base for Cipher!"

"What?" Tetra and Justin ran to Gers and read the caption underneath the label; 'The Under'

"My God!" Tetra exclaimed.

"What?" Samus asked them.

"We have to get down there!" Justin yelled.

"Why?" Manus asked.

"You're right!" Gers replied.

"Where?" Violet asked.

"Remember what we told you at that restaurant?" Justin told Samus, Manus and Violet. "We were attacked?"

"Yeah," Samus said slowly.

Tetra continued, "The PHQ peoples said that Cipher might be behind this!"

"Oh, so you want to check their place out?" quivered Violet. "We should come with you!"

"Yeah!" Manus agreed.

"Whatever," Gers said, rolling up the map. "Let's get the hell down there!"

Justin, Gers and Tetra hastened down the path leading down the cliff. Samus, Violet, and Manus looked at each other for a moment, then followed their friends down the path.

* * *

By now, Paff and Jasmine were finally starting to regret ever coming to The Under. Most likely because Jasmine was tied to a large wooded stake, and Paff was bleeding out her abdomen. But, for it to make sense, the story has to be rewinded.

Jasmine and Paff walked out of the restaurant, Andrew with them. They had stuffed themselves with food, and had spent the last couple of hours chatting. The sun was now shining half-way up the sky into the canyon.

The girls gulped lungfuls fresh air, and Andrew clapped his hands together. "So, are you girls leaving now?" Andrew seemed to look at them like he wanted them to leave, but the girls ignored it.

"No," was Jasmine's curt reply. "We'll stick around. Check the place out."

"Ah," Andrew grimaced, then changed his expression, dodging the suspicious looks from the girls. "Are you sure? I mean... you're welcome to stay, but, you saw my old friend Neha. This place doesn't support the best crowd, you know?"

"So we've heard," Paff said recalling what Willy the Rider told them. "But, you're going to stick with us, aren't you?"

"Well," Andrew said, his gaze shifting just a little. "Okay, but, uhhhh... I have to talk with a few people. I really can't let you girls join me. I'm sorry. But I swear that I'll get right back to you later, allright?"

"That's fine," Paff smiled. "We'll meet you by the shops, okay?"

"Sure thing."

Andrew walked away behind him, and the girls waved and headed down a path further into The Under. They could see their destination beyond a few neighborhoods. It was a circled spot of shops. Jasmine and Paff headed for it.

While heading towards the circle of buildings, the girls walked by a pair of women. The one behind tripped over Paff's leg and started swearing under her breath. The one in front turned deviantly, "Rookie! You are such a klutz! Get up!"

"Yes, Admin!" the fallen woman mumbled with much obedience.

"What do you children wander in a place like this for?" the first woman began in a harsh tone to Jasmine and Paff.

"Well," Jasmine began.

"Look like tourists to me, Admin." the second woman whispered. She tied her hair up in a ponytail, showing her beautiful, young face.

"You're definately right, Rookie." the first woman agreed. Her face, like her 'Rookie' was young looking, but she wore glasses and almost no makeup. "You kids don't belong here! Get going! You're faces are just asking to get busted!" And with that, the woman stormed off, her 'Rookie' following close behind.

Jasmine and Paff quickly started to walk again, away from the two strange women they just encountered. They didn't dare speak, until the right moment.

"What the hell was that all about?" Paff asked, revolted. "What freaks!"

"No freaking kidding!" Jasmine agreed. "Man! Nobody is normal today!"

Suddenly, all around them, people were coming out of buildings, behind them, and even out of cars parked along the side. A chatter broke out of the crowd, and one of them, the girls instantly recognized as Neha.

The lady stood atop a garbage can and pointed at the girls, shouting, "There they are! Those are them! Master Kinliteer ordered us to kill them! Get them both! Now!"

At that moment, everyone in the crowd started towards Jasmine and Paff. The closer they got, the more the girls began to realise coming there was a bad idea. They were grabbed at all ends, their shirts teared up in the process. Some people, the girls could barely see, were setting up a large pole in the middle of the large circle of buildings. The crowd first threw a screaming Jasmine into the opening at the foot of the stake. She looked up, at a smirking Neha. Paff was then thrown to join Jasmine in the opening. She looked up at Neha.

"You!" Paff screamed. "What do you want?"

Neha rolled her eyes, then grabbed Paff by the neck, and forced her to stand. Jasmine got up as well, clutching Paff's arm. Neha slowly looked at them, and pulled out a small Swiss Army Knife. She looked at the blade of it steadily, and suddenly swooshed it through the air. It pierced Paff's abdomen deeply, knocking her down. And, before Jasmine could even gasp in horror, Neha had her clutched at the neck. Neha forced Jasmine to the stake, where a few people quickly tied her up. Jasmine squirmed and squirmed.

"AGG!" she panicked. "LET ME GO YOU ASSHOLE!"

"Shut up!" Neha hammered Jasmine, instantly silencing her.

* * *

"It looks like we're almost at the bottom," Justin told his group.

Samus paused to take a breath. "Yeah," she panted. "I think I hear a crowd."

"Yeah, you're right." Gers gasped. "I - I can hear it too! We'd better get down quickly. I've completely checked out!"

"Totally," Violet said. "We should hurry down. Trust me, going up will be harder."

"Somehow I doubt that," Tetra told Violet. "Let's get moving! I really think that we should hurry."

"We've been jogging for, like,twenty minutes!" Manus panted. "Shouldn't we've gotten there yet?"

"It hasen't been twenty minutes!" Tetra said in Manus' face.

"I told you! We're almost there!" Justin said a little hastily. "Maybe another, like, one minute!"

"Then come on!" Gers commanded. "Move it!"

The six teens jogged down the rest of the way, panting, and gasping for breath. They were completely tuckered out when they finally reached the bottom. They looked around; there only seemed to be houses. No people at all. At first the six thought that the city was deserted, until they realised that there was a huge crowd over by some small business buildings down the canyon. They wondered what was going on.

They jumped down a few steps to reach the roads. They rushed (very tiredly) down towards the crowd. There was only about forty people in the crowd, however, but this isn't what the six were looking at at this time. In their horror, they saw what the crowd was so hyped up about. Their friends, Jasmine and Paff, were tied to a stake and muffled, standing over a bed of hay, with a woman who was holding a lit torch.

The woman announced loudly, "We do not allow intruders into our fine city of The Under! We will not let Kinliteer fall like Greevil and Evice! HAIL CIPHER!" There was a huge roar in the crowd, and everyone stuck up their hands in cheer. Justin, Gers and Tetra got a huge chill hearing this. So, Cipher was back. Again!

The woman continued as the applause lowered. "Let these intruders burn to symbolize our RETURN!" The applause and reckless screams started up again. Justin, Tetra, Gers, Samus, Manus and Violet thought this the right time to try and save their friends. Tetra pulled out her pirates blade that she always carried with her, and she and her friends crept around the crowd. They snuck behind a building, and climbed up a ladder to it's roof. Luckily, nobody was there, so they crawled to the edge and looked as the woman taunted Jasmine and Paff with the flame. They could clearly see that Jasmine was tearing.

"We have to distract them all!" Tetra whispered quietly.

"Send out your Articuno, Justin!" Samus whispered.

"Oh!" Justin took out Articuno's purple 'M' ball. "Good call!" Justin hook hand - threw the ball into the hay surrounding their friends. Articuno appeared with a flash that seemed to blind the crowd. It looked for Justin at first, then found him. Justin thought it okay to yell, "Articuno! Scare away the crowd!" Articuno did what it was told, and Flapped it's wings and shot ICE BEAMS at the people, missing each time. The crowd panicked and pointed at Articuno is dispair. Jasmine and Paff seemed to be overjoyed as the six jumped off the roof to them.

"You damned kids!" the woman screamed. "You think that I'm weak! You dare mess with CIPHER ADMIN NEHA!" she took out her pocket knife and swiped it at Manus, which cut his arm.

"ARRGGHH!" Manus clutched his bleeding arm in distress. "WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?"

Samus looked at Manus' arm, then, as quick as lightning, she punched Neha in the face as hard as she could. Neha backed up, her hands cupped over her face.

Justin, Gers and Samus walked away towards Neha. She looked at the three, then threw her knife at them. It headed for Gers, who side-dodged it. The knife just barely missed Paff's blood red face.

Neha then grabbed out what they all saw to be a couple of pokéballs. Out with a blinding flash appeared Neha's pokémon. Revealed before all the teens was a Grovyle and a Bayleef.

Gers looked at Justin, then nodded. Justin knew this meant he was the one who should battle the bloody faced Neha. He threw his pokéballs, "Go! EEVEE AND FEEBAS!" There was another blinding flash; Eevee and Feebas appeared. While this happened, Justin listened to his earpiece, "Grovyle, level 28, male, Grass. Bayleef, level 27, female, Grass." Justin started to regret pulling out his Feebas, but his Spinarak was still weak from battling Feebas.

Neha chuckled very loudly, but not because her pokémon seemed superior to Justin's, because she dropped her torch. Somehow, she had gotten the fire around Tetra, Violet, Manus, Jasmine and Paff, who were still in the middle. The fire spread so quickly, that Justin, Gers and Samus had to literally jump out of the way. It crept towards it's victims slowly. Tetra used her blade to cut Jasmine and Paff free. The fire, however, was too high to jump through.

Instead of having his Feebas attack Neha's pokémon, he sent it to fight the fire. Gers thought this a bad idea.

Justin thought quickly, and promptly gave his Eevee the water stone that seemed to be burning a hole in his pocket. Eevee took it between it's tail.

Justin yelled at it, "Eevee, stun them with SAND ATTACK!" The Eevee summoned up some sand, and threw it at Neha and her pokémon.

Neha retalited, "Grovyle! Bayleef! Use RAZOR LEAF!" Neha's pokémon started to throw large, green leaves that seemed like blades. They struck Eevee hard, but Eevee still got up. It took a deep breath, and charged for Grovyle, striking it hard in the chest. The Grovyle wobbled a bit, but seemed almost uneffected. Eevee growled with frustration.

By now, fortunately for everyone, Articuno arrived back, chasing a couple of men. They stopped when they saw Neha's situation.

Neha shouted, "Peons! Help me out, you damned chickens!"

"Yes, Admin." the two men hollered. They threw their pokéballs with a flash, and their pokémon appeared.Two Tyrogues!

Justin quickly listened to his earpiece. "Tyrogue, level 19, male, Fight. Tyrogue, level 18, male, Fight."

"Gers!" Justin shouted. "They're weak! Deal with them!" While Justin said this, however, Neha's Bayleef had struck Eevee with it's head. The Eevee flew, almost into the flames, but Justin's Feebas saved it.The Eevee 'Veed' in thanks and got ready to fight again. Justin yelled, "BITE the Bayleef!" The Eevee obeyed by biting the Bayleef's long neck. The Bayleef strucked to get the Eevee off, but it failed.

What caught Samus' eye was that the blue stone in Eevee's tail was glowing. She ran to Justin and said to him, "I think that stone is working!"

Justin looked for himself, and saw that she was right. "Yeah!" he shouted. "He'll get stronger if he evolves! He needs to bring one of them down!" Justin and Samus saw that Neha's pokémon were distracted still, so they turned around for the first time. To their releif, Articuno had been rescuing their friends from certain doom. Jasmine was the only one left in the circle of flames. Justin had to wait, so he turned and ordered, "Keep it up Eevee!"

Gers' Poochyena and Chinchou were fighting off the pair of Tyrogues. The Tyrogues punched and kicked furiously, but the Poochyena and Chinchou kept dodging. Gers ordered, "Chinchou! Use CHOCKWAVE!" The Chinchou built up power, then shot a bolt of electricty through both Tyrogues. They couldn't seem to be able to move anymore, and so the Peons admitted defeat and called them back.

Justin suddenly heard his earpiece speak to him, "Chinchou level up! 16 to 17! 17 to 18! Poochyena, level up! 25 to 26!"

"Excuse me?" Justin said aloud by accident.

Samus tugged at Justin and yelled, "Eevee is winning!"

Justin turned and gazed at Neha's pokémon finally. It seemed the Grovyle was throwing razor leaf at the Bayleef to get rid of Eevee, but it kept hitting Bayleef. In anger the Bayleef was thrashing about, smacking Grovyle around. Justin and Samus watched as the Grovyle and Bayleef hit each other until both collapsed. Neha, extremely frustrated, calld out a third pokémon. With a bright flash, an Ivysaur appeared.

Justin, Samus, and now Gers watched in awe, however, at Eevee. The blue stone in it's tail was pulsating now. Justin's earpeice was vibrating uncomfortably in his ear. It repeated in a mechanical drone, "Eevee level up! 22 to 23! 23 to 24! 24 to 25! 25 to 26! Evolution in progress!"

Justin watched as the Eevee's form turned white, and started twisting around. It contorted and squirmed until it became a new solid shape. It faded into it's correct color; blue. Justin, Gers, Samus, Neha, and her two Peons now at her side all saw as the formal Eevee uncurled itself with a echoing 'VAY!'

Justin's earpiece settled down finally. It said, "Eevee evolved into Vaporeon!"

"Whoa" Samus, and Gers glared at the Vaporeon, with awe in their eyes.

"Holy crap!" Justin yelled.

"Oh, so now you have a Vaporeon, eh?" Neha chuckled. "Like it'll beat my Ivysaur! Grass beats Water!"

"Oh yeah?" Justin smirked. "I'm sure my new Vaporeon has a few tricks! Use QUICK ATTACK!" The Vaporeon looked at Justin, and then it seemed to dissapear. Samus gave a small gasp.

Neha and her Ivysaur had no idea what was going on, until the Vaporeon reappeared. What they didn't realize until it was too late, was that the Vaporeon reappeared behind the Ivysaur. It rammed the Ivysaur so hard, that it flew into the still burning flame behind Justin, Samus and Gers. It writhed and twisted until Neha regained her senses and called it back.

"Fire beats Grass, asshole!" Justin yelled at Neha.

Neha gave a look that showed how bad she wanted to kill. Her Peons gasped and said to Neha in perfect unison, "How can you lose?"

Neha couldn't seem to handle it any longer. She took out a second knife,this time bigger, sharper, deadlier. She looked at some blood that was still on it, and like a panther, she slit the Peon on her right, straight on the throat.

The Peon clutched his neck, and all Justin, Samus and Gers could do was watch in horror as he backed up. All the way back, away from Neha. Justin tried to stop him from walking further, but it was too late. He had backed up right into the fire still blazing. Justin's Vaporeon took the inniciative to shoot water into the blaze, to help the struggling Feebas put it out.

Ofcourse, Neha, in all her rage, took out a similar fate for the gapping Peon to her left. However, she had reached behind her, and grabbed a sort of spear beside the wall. The three teens watched again in horror as she stuck it through the man's chest. She held it there, watching the man die, and this gave Justin, Gers, and Samus the chance to run.

Neha noticed this only after the man finally kicked the bucket, and in anger, she threw the spear straight at them, just as they had met up with the others. The spear flew, and almost struck Paff in the chest. The spear wobbled in the wall beside her. Justin's Articuno took the idea of flying up and start clawing at Neha with his talons.

Paff made an angry look towards Neha. She wouldn't budge when Jasmine tugged at her shirt and said, "Let's go! Please, Paff!"

Paff, however, got up and grabbed the wobbling spear. Articuno kept scratching Neha as Paff approached. The Articuno saw Paff, and flew backwards. Paff swung the spear at the scratched up Neha, tearing her chest. Neha gasped in pain, however, she got up slowly and headbutted Paff. Paff, clutching her now aching head, was able to get good grip of the spear. Neha pulled out her knife, for the last time, and was about to stab Paff with it.

By now all of Paff's friends were running towards her. Fortunately, before Neha got a chance to even get good momentum to stab Paff, she thrusted the spear right through Neha's chest. Neha gaped and gasped as blood flowed through her mouth. Paff pulled hard on the spear, releasing it. Neha fell in a bleeding heap. She clutched her huge wound, and Paff kneeled down.

Neha made a bloody smirk, "Kinliteer will rule!" she coughed. "You'll see! He's right..." she gasped. "He's right under your nose... didn't you know? He knows everyone..." she gasped again. "He'll get you all!" she made a sound which resembled a cough and gasp together.

"Sure he will!" Paff whispered to her. "You can't win! I mean, look at you! You're just a dead weakling!"

Neha made another bloody smirk. "I guess now hell awaits. I'll meet you there..." And with that, Neha made one huge jerk, and then relaxed, as she always would be. Her knife slid out of her dead hand, as though a sign of warning.

Paff looked at the corpse, and then her eyes grew heavy. All she thought about, was a question. Who in the hell was Kinliteer?

Her friends gathered around her in dismay. They asked all sorts of questions. Jasmine was crying all over the place.

Justin was talking to his Articuno, while Samus was making a call on Tetra's cellphone. Paff saw a figure walking towards her. She instantly recalled who it was. It was Andrew.

She heard him say, "I saw the whole thing! How did you all... How could it be? Neha and I were old friends! I would've never thought! Cipher? Dear lord! We need to get you kids to a hospital! Pronto!"

Paff couldn't stay awake any longer. She remembered hearing Justin say, "This region isn't safe anymore, Andrew. Cipher is back, and their plotting something. I'm starting to think this whole ordeal has been a huge trap!"

Paff collapsed.


	5. Finding out about Cipher

_Obviously, if your reading this chapter you must've liked the first 4! Thank you and enjoy this chapter!_

_

* * *

_

It was a dark night, and a creepy shadow was walking towards Nia Town city hall. The roads were deserted, except for that one person, strolling slowly along. It's head was covered with a brown hood, and nothing but the person's mouth was visible. It was wrinkly and dry, it's lips were dark red, as though the person had just drank human blood.

The person walked through the hall doors noiselessly, and looked around the large, dark room. The night sky started leaking rain; thunder bellowed in the distance.

Only one other person was in that room. It was a night watch man, at least he appeared to be at first, but as he grew closer, he was wearing a white lab coat, and goggles. There was a small Illumise strolling with him; it seemed to be the man's light source. The cloaked person walked up to them.

The man in the lab coat said to the hooded figure, "What buisiness do you have with Mayor Trent at this time of night?"

The hooded figure answered slowly, "Nut-hing." The voice was definately that of a mans, but he spoke as though he was trying to cover up an accent. "I v-wished to see YOU!"

At that precise moment, the cloaked man had pulled out a small gun, and pointed it at the man's face. The man seemed to freeze on the spot, his Illumise gave a small cry.

BANG!

Paff awoke with a start in a bed. She put her hand on her head, and then looked around at her unfimiliar surroundings, wondering where she was. She was in a small room with a few windows letting in a full array of the sun's light. She was laying on a white bed, surrounded by machinery. She could hear small beeps, and she felt pressure on her chest and head. She was in a hospital room.

She tried to sit up, but she was overwhelmed by an extremely sharp pain in her belly, so she laid back down. She layed in her bed, completely buried in her thoughts. She remembered everything she heared the evil woman, Neha say.

Paff wondered about Cipher, and the figure named Kinliteer.

Paff was broken from her thoughts when she heard talking from outside. It was getting closer, and clearer until the door opened.

"So he told me that I..." Paff saw that her friends Justin and Gers had walked in. They stopped talking to look at the concious Paff. "Oh! You're awake!" Justin said.

"Good timing!" Gers said smiling. "I only woke up an hour ago!"

"What time is it?" Paff said, realizing how dry her throat was.

"Oh, about eight thirty," Justin looked at his watch. "The doctors said you'd be able to leave when you got up."

"What happened?" Paff tried to sit up again, but felt the same stabbing pain at her chest, so she laid back down again.

"You don't remember?" Gers asked. He looked at Justin, then continued. "Well, after you... uhhhhhh... defeated Neha, you passed out, so, Andrew took you to the hospital!"

Justin nodded, then continued, "I think they did some minor surgery, but we're not positive. You passed out again yesterday afternoon, and haven't got up 'till now."

"Where's everybody else?" Paff asked scratchily.

"Oh, well," Justin looked at Gers. "We know that Tetra's somewhere near... I think Jasmine's still asleep. Samus, Violet and Manus are out..." Justin paused to think. "You know what? We haven't seen Yvon and Medli since at the Coliseum!"

"Yeah" Gers recalled. "Where are they? Tetra had to 'ave told them everything by _now!_"

"Yeah!" Justin agreed. "They must be-" Justin was cut off when a rushing Jasmine entered the room. She ran up to Paff's bed, and sat down on it.

"How're you doing?" Jasmine asked.

"I'm fine," Paff said quietly. "But I can't sit up right."

"Oh, that's just because of you bandages!" Gers assured Paff. "When they take it off you'll be fine."

"You'll come out soon," Jasmine said smiling. "Just after they check on you."

"Yup," Justin and Gers said together.

Everyone in the room was pretty quiet now. Justin and Gers were discussing matters, like they had been for a while now. They were discussing suspects for that "Kinliteer" fellow that Neha mentioned.

"What about that Jihan lady?" Gers pointed out. "Some tour guide! She left us to do what we wanted!"

"True," Justin nodded. "She has a little sister, remember? Her name was... ummm... Britteny?"

"Uhhh... yeah! It was Britteny! D'you think that _she's_ Kinliteer?"

"We should meet her!" Justin suggested.

"Okay," Gers agreed. "What about the Captain? He's quite a suspicious man! And he seems to have his eye on you!"

"I know," Justin said. "That would explain why we're here now, of all times! What about that Ludvik guy? He's definately an angry fellow."

"Totally!" Gers exclaimed. "He's opposite his girlfriend!"

"Yeah, that Shannon woman." Justin remembered. "What about Gerald? He's a guy that would definately hide something!"

"You're right! We shouldn't trust anybody unless we are positive they aren't against us!"

"And Matthew!" Justin said slowly. Gers looked at him in a way of 'Good call'. Gers thought that Matthew was a great candidate for evil!

The boys stopped talking when they heard someone enter the room. It was Tetra.

"Hey!" she exclaimed, smiling. "You're awake! That's good! Hey guys." She turned to look out the window with the boys. "Have you guys thought about-" Tetra was cut off when the ringing of a cellphone erupted. Tetra dug into her pocket and pulled it out. She opened it, saying, "Hello! Hey, man, what's going on?"

Justin and Gers looked at each other anxiously.

"We're at the hospital, dumbass!" Tetra exclaimed into her phone. "Where are_ you_?" Tetra listened to the other person.

Justin seized this opportunity to ask, "Who is it?"

"It's Yvon," Tetra answered, putting her phone to her chest and back again to her ear. "Why are you yelling? Are-" Her eyes widened and her hand went over her mouth. "Who did it?" she said shocked. "_He's dead_?"

Justin and Gers stood up straight in surprise. Gers asked, "What happened?"

Tetra kept on listening to the phone, but she moved away to another window, to Paff's right. She put her hands in front of the sun to get a clearer look. She gasped suddenly; Justin and Gers joined her.

"What is it?" Justin asked hastily. "Tell us!"

Tetra pointed out the window, her phone on her chest. "See that small tube of smoke over there?" she asked quietly. The boys looked, and saw the far-away cloud of smoke. They nodded at Tetra. She continued, "It's the Radygoas! It's burning up!"

"What?" the boys hollored. "How?"

"And..." Tetra sounded sad. "Larry's dead!"

"Oh-my-God!" Jasmine said, shocked. She had overheard what Tetra had been saying. She got up, "From the fire?"

"Yeah," Tetra answered. "Yvon and Medli are there now!"

"Oh crap!" Gers said. "We should get there, too! Try to help everyone out!"

"You're right!" Justin said. "But how?"

Tetra said into her phone, "We'll meet you there, okay? Good! See ya!" She hung up her phone and put it back in her pocket. "Good thing I rented a car yesterday!"

"What? Where?" Justin asked her.

Tetra smirked, "There's a garage down the road! We have a lot of money, so, I didn't even think twice!"

"Who cares!" Gers said rushingly. "As long as we have some transportation! I'll drive!" The three stormed out of the room after saying bye to Jasmine and Paff, and headed outside through the lobby.

The morning air in Pyrite town was refreshing and warm, the three took a few short breaths before heading into the parking lot.

All the vehicles were new and shiny. Tetra knew from the lot where she got the car, that vehicles and roads were sorta knew to Orre. Cars were a thing that Tetra, Gers and Justin knew lots about.

Tetra led them to a red 2005 Corvette C6 coupe convertable.

Justin looked at it in awe, "Wow! I never thought I'd ever ride in something like this!"

"It's old, though!" Gers complained. "And it's not as cool when it's a convertable!"

"Who cares!" Justin said. "It's still nice!"

"Would you boys shut up and drive?" Tetra shouted.

"Fine," Gers said. He entered the drivers seat, as Justin jumped into the back and Tetra jumped into the passengers seat.

"You have no idea how to enter a convertable, Gers!" Tetra smirked.

"Oh, shut up!" Gers said. He started the car, and drove out the lot.

There was a semi-large highway that lead around Orre, but the three saw that it wasn't completely finished. Workers were still building new overpasses and turns on the highway on certain spots. Fortunatly, the way to Gateon Port was done, so it was smooth sailing.

Tetra, Justin and Gers were able to see the smoke of the burning ship very clearly. Upon reaching Gateon Port, they could see and hear all the firetrucks trying to put out the flames. A few police cars were there as well.

Gers decided to park in the lot of a grocery store. Yvon and Medli had followed the car.

"Hey guys," Yvon said. "Nice car! Anyways, the ambulance already took Larry's body away."

"Where?" Justinasked getting out of the car. "And where's Marrik?"

"Oh, well," Medli started. "They took them both to Nia Town! Poor, Marrik. He's all alone now without Larry!"

"Where's Captain Yisp?" Gers asked.

"Who?" Yvon asked back. "You mean the ship's captain? Oh! He went to Nia Town, too."

"We want to go talk with him!" Tetra said. "Are you two coming with us?"

"By road?" Medli asked.

"We'd mine as well! We have a car!" Gers said hastily.

"Good luck!" Yvon started. "There are no roads leading to Nia Town except for local roads! Marrik and the Captain had to take a copter!"

Tetra, Gers and Justin looked at each other.

"We could take the train!" Justin suggested. An explosion sound came from the still burning ship. The five turned to look. Fire fighters were using hoses and pokémon to put out the blaze. Even strangers had their pokémon helping out. The teen's conversation continued with Justin saying, "The train leads to Nia town!

"We could drive to Phenac and take the train from there!" Gers said. "Will you guys come?"

"Ummmm," Medli thought about it. "I don't know. What will you guys do there?"

"Whatever we want really," Tetra answered. "If we need to leave Nia Town in a hurry, you guys can stay! Deal?"

"Deal!" Medli said and she hopped into the car with Tetra.

Yvon looked at the car, then to Justin, "Fine! Just... don't get us into trouble again!"

"Fine!" Justin said. He jumped into the back with the girls, and Yvon jumped into the passenger seat. Gers boarded on the drivers side, and revved up the engines.

Gers went onto the road out of Gateon Port, towards where they had came. However, Gers didn't turn off at Pyrite Town, he kept on going towards Phenac city. They were having a conversation in the car.

Justin asked Yvon, "Was the fire arson for sure?"

"Yes," Yvon answered in a sigh. "The authorities said that the fire started in the ducts and went down. Someone must've thrown a torch into the tube ducts."

"How?" Tetra asked. "That's pretty high up!"

"Yeah, I know!" Medli said to Tetra. "I said the same thing! An officer told me that somebody must've used a pokémon to do it!"

"Damn," Justin muttered.

"Okay," Gers told everyone. "We're here!" Gers pulled the car up to a lot to the sandy entrance to Phenac. All the rivers surrounding the city were flowing about around the road. The five got out of the car, and entered the watery city.

They climbed the bunch of stairs to the second level of Phenac, then up the the third. They remembered which side of the third level to climb in order to reach the station; the left. They climbed up the stairs, onto the familiar platform.

There was no train on the tracks as the five could see, so they sat down on a bench. Medli looked up at a luminating sign on the back wall. She read it, then told it to her friends.

"Guys," She said. "We missed the train leading to Nia Town."

"What?" Gers asked hastily. "What do you mean we missed it?"

"Shut up!" Medli said loudly. "We could still take the other train around! It does lead to Nia Town!"

"Oh, whatever," Yvon shrugged. "As long as we end up there!" He gave a glance to Justin, who was staring at a group of people on the other platform that were having a pokémon battle. Tetra was watching them as well.

"I hope we'll be like them soon," Tetra muttered. "Then we can battle left and right!"

"Yeah," Justin agreed.

A few minutes passed before the five's train finally arrived. They boarded it quickly, and sat down at the back of the train. They were completely silent until the train started moving again, for they wanted to be sure nobody would listen.

Gers broke the silence and whispered, "Do you think their going to have a funeral for Larry?"

"Doubt it" Yvon answered. "He only had his son with him, right? I don't think a funeral would be necessary."

There was a short silence, except of coarse rushing of the train on the tracks.

Medli asked suddenly, "Why do you guys want to talk to the Captain?"

"First of all," Justin breathed. "We want to see Nia Town for the hell of it! Second, we think that the Captain might know something."

"What?" Yvon asked.

"He told us about some girl, and," Gers answered. "We want to meet her."

"Is she in Nia Town?" Medli asked.

"We dunno," Gers continued, "We think she might know something that we have no clue about..."

"That makes real sense." Yvon said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Thank you," Gers said.

The train speeded up as it left the station, following the river up the mountain tracks. The sun was shining through the train windows with a glorious light. The river shone with reflected sunlight; it's crystal clear water almost beckoning to be disrupted. The mountain's peak was blocked by a gathering of grey clouds, spinning around the summit.

The five teens stayed mostly silent until the train finally came to a halt. "Now stopping at the PHQ! Next stop, Nia Town! HOWEVER!" This shout made the leaving passengers jump. "If you wish to go to Nia Town, you must wait about an hour while the train collects it's cargo!"

The five teens made a groan, and lazily got off the train. They slouched as they left the station; they headed for the PHQ lot. People were laughing, crying, and screaming in the lot. The five took a seat at a table to talk, but before a word was said, a man slammed his hands on the table.

"You kids!" he shouted. "You left us! And worse! You almost got yourselves killed!"

Justin, Gers and Tetra knew from the man's clothing that he was a scientist at the PHQ. The scientists must've found out what happened at The Under. Medli and Yvon asked the man, "What?"

"You kids," the man started to back up. "Come inside, please. You need to tell Krane what happened."

The five didn't speak. They followed the man stiffly into the PHQ building. The man showed them into a room; the door sign read Prof. Krane.

They walked in with the man, and sitting at the desk at the back of the glass-walled room was Professor Krane, and standing with him was the woman, Lily.

Professor Krane looked in shock, then said to the man, "You found them?"

"Yes, Krane," the man answered. "They came off the train, I think."

"Good work, Hanson!" Lily smiled at the teens.

"Thank you!"

"You can go now, Hanson," Krane motioned that the man leave with his hand. Hanson obeyed, and left. "Kids, we want to know everything that you heard!"

Yvon waved his arms, "Oh, no! We weren't part of all this!"

"Well, then!" Lily hushed Yvon. "Keep silent!" Lily then made a small nod, telling Justin, Gers and Tetra to talk.

"Well," Justin started. "We... uhhhhhhhhhh... Well, you're guys were right! Cipher has returned!"

"_Again_!" Tetra added, loudly emphasizing it.

"Yeah!" Gers agreed.

"Okay!" Krane got a little louder. "We already know Cipher is back! What we need to know is what their planning!"

"We don't know!" Justin got louder too. "Paff killed the Admin before we got anything out of her!"

"Did you hear the Cipher boss's name?" Lily asked calmly.

The teens all stared at Lily until Gers answered her question quietly. "Yeah. It was Kinliteer."

"Kinliteer?" Krane asked. "That's a _really_ strange name..."

"You're right!" Lily said. "Thanks kids."

"Can we go now?" Medli asked. "We need to get to Nia Town."

The two scientists looked at each other with desperate looks. Krane said to them, "We recently had one of our own killed there!"

"What?" Yvon asked loudly.

"He was found dead last night at Nia Town city hall," Lily said to them. "Oh... Why did we dig up The Under?"

"What do you mean?" Tetra asked.

"Well, eight years ago," Krane stood up. "The Under was a famous city. Lot's of models and TV stars lived there. However, Cipher used the city as a hang out. After their first defeat, we buried the city. We dug it up, two years ago, to counter Orre's sudden rise in population. We also built Nia Town, Michael Town, and Golden Bar Town."

"Oh," the five teens nodded.

"We didn't think," Lily said. "That Cipher would return a _third_ time! We needed to get the population under control! We've expanded every city, overflowed Orre with pokémon, and created new jobs for everyone. But now, we've put everyone and every town at risk! And what's else, Cipher seems to be getting it's revenge for it's first two defeats! They've already killed Dennis and Trevor! We're next!"

"Where can we find other targets of Cipher?" Justin asked Lily.

"That's the thing!" Krane said for Lily. "One of our quitters, Flora, lives in Nia Town! You should talk to her while you're there! She's a famous model now! And she has a daughter about your age! Find her and tell her what you know!"

"You'd better hurry!" Lily started to shove them out. "Your train is about to leave!"

"We'll do our best, okay?" Gers told Lily as they walked out

"Yes, yes! Just go!"

Sort of dumbstruck, the five teens walked to the station and, as Lily predicted, it was boarding passengers.

"They got done loading cargo quite fast!" Tetra inquired. "They said an hour, but it's only been ten minutes!"

"I know," Justin looked at his watch. "Weird, eh?"

The train took off slowly at first, but sped up once they reached outside the station's view.

The way over there was cold. Justin believed this was so because the tracks were in the shadow of Mount Battle. The five thought that this side of Orre was much more lush that where all the cities were. They only saw two towns; one they guessed was Golden Bar Town, hence it was actually golden colored. The other they knew as Nia Town, because they were heading right for it. It was a large city, but it didn't level upwards like Phenac, or level downwards like Pyrite. It was flat and surrounded by forests and small ponds.

The train slowed down as it neared the Nia Town station. The conductor walked into the passenger car and yelled, "Now stopping at, Nia Town! Next stop, Phenac!"

The five waited for the train to stop completely before exiting. The station was almost empty, except for them and a few other people. They walked through an opening to the heart of Nia Town.

The town was-as anyone would put it, gorgeous. There were plants and flowers growing all over the place Trees were growing beside buildings. Vines were climbing flag poles, stairs, statues, and fences. Billboards towered above the city, all bearing pictures of the same red-haired person. They guessed that person to be Flora.

They moved to the closest billboard, and stared at it.  
Gers said, "Wow! She is hot!" Medli couldn't help a small chuckle.

"Thanks!" The five heard someone say. Justin looked beside him and jumped. A girl was standing beside him, looking up at the billboard as well. She looked at the five with her, smiled, and said, "That's my mum up there!"

The girl was shorter than Justin, but she was quite attractive. She was holding a small handbag, and was wearing a white sweater and jeans. Her long,brown hair was neat, and her bangs were long. Justin liked her hair like that.

"Wow," Justin muttered. The girl giggled.

Tetra rolled her eyes. "Is your mom's name Flora?"

The girl made a serious face, "How do you know that?"

Yvon quickly walked in front of Tetra to get a good look at the girl. He said, "Well, actually we came to meet her!"

"Rreeeeeeeeaaaaaaaalllllllyyyyyyyyy," The girl smiled again. "I'm afraid little ol' me has to ask you what for?"

Justin told her, "We came to warn her of something!"

"Hmmmmmmmmm," The girl bit her lip. "What's your names?"

"Justin,"

"Gers,"

"Yvon,"

Tetra rolled her eyes again. "My name's Tetra. This is Medli."

Medli stuck out her hand to shake, but the girl didn't move. "I don't shake hands with..." She looked at Medli carefully. She didn't finish her sentence. She then directed her words back to the boys, "The name's Kailee."

"Cool," Gers muttered.

"Can you please take us to your mom?" Medli asked the girl named Kailee.

"Whatever," Kailee said. "She's signing now, so, I guess you can see her. Come on, I'll take you there."

Kailee happily led the way through the town. She eventually led them into a book store where some people were gathered. Kailee shoved her way through the small crowd, her followers close behind. The Flora woman from the billboards was in the middle of the room. She was posing for pictures with strangers, smiling happily.

"Mom!" Kailee shouted. "I need to tell you something!"

Flora looked at Kailee, then whispered something to a man beside her. She then left her pose to go talk to Kailee.

"What's up, Kailee?" She asked.

"These guys wanted to talk to you about some warning," Kailee answered.

Tetra started to talk, "Yeah! Professor Krane sent us!"

"Oh," Flora looked more convinced now. "Alright, then. Just let me tell Kyle." She went back to the man she had been with and whisperedd something to him again. He nodded and whispered something back. She came back to the teens.

"Kailee, I'll talk with these guys at home," Flora said. "Are you coming?"

"Yeah, sure." Kailee shrugged. "Why not?"

Flora smiled, then grabbed her purse. She led the teens out of the store, and down a road. She led them to a large mansion in the middle of a street. The front yard was covered in plants and flowers and small fountains. Justin, Gers, Yvon, Tetra and Medli stared at the house in awe. They thought that Flora must be a very rich woman.

As Flora unlocked the door, she asked aloud, "How old are you kids?"

Medli answered, "We're all sixteen."

"Oh, you're Kailee's age!" Flora exclaimed. She opened the door, revealing the gigantic interior. Flora's words echoed throught out the house, "Such a great age you teens are at! Wonderful!"

"Wow!" Tetra gasped. "This house is _huge!_"

"I know!" Medli agreed.

"Isn't it just the best?" Kailee boasted. "I just _love _this house!"

Flora walked through a few rooms into the kitchen. She placed her purse on the table, and sat down. Kailee ran off to another room, but the other five kept looking around in awe. They were speechless until Flora asked them, "So, what is it that Krane wanted me to know?"

The five teens looked at her. Justin answered, "Oh, uhhhhhhhhh... He said that you... might be a target for Cipher."

Flora's eyes widened, "What do you mean? Cipher _has _returned?" She stood up hastily. "And their trying to kill me?" She started pacing around the table.

"Uhhhh, Mrs...?" Tetra asked trying to calm her a little.

Flora glanced at her, "Call me Miss Konn, okay!" She was paniking in her thoughts.

Gers said, "You should leave this place! Go tell someone!"

Flora - I mean - Miss Konn started to shout, "Who, huh? They'll just find me! Oh, God! KAILEE!"

They heard Kailee reply, "WHAT?"

"I'm sorry honey!" Miss Konn yelled. "But we have to leave!"

Kailee made a large, loud groan. She stormed down the stairs, her shoulders slouched and her arms hanging. She made a defiant look to her mother, and then headed out the door, as Justin could hear.

Miss Konn made a gesture dissmissing the others out of the house. They turned to leave, but Miss Konn walked up to Justin and whispered, "Could you just watch Kailee while I go talk to someone? She can't join me."

"Whatever," Justin shrugged and joined his friends outside. Kailee was at the sidewalk, staring at the other five teens.

"Look," she said. "I know my mum's in trouble, and I know she asked you to watch me, but I'm fine!"

"I know," Justin said.

"We have things _we _have to do!" Tetra said meanly. "We have to meet someone!"

"Oh yeah!" Kailee rebuttled. "Who?"

"A boy named Marrik, and Mr. Yisp," Gers said.

"Oh, really?" Kailee talked cutely now. "The Captain's at the coffee shop! I'll take you there!"

Tetra made a groan as Kailee started walking through a small, plat filled park. She led them down a few streets, until she came to a row of small shops. One of them read; The Nia Coffee House. They walked in, and immediately saw the greatly recognizable Captain Yisp.

He was talking to the dark skinned, female bartender. "And now I have no ship! Who would want to burn down a mate's ship? It was just a boat, but itwas _my _boat!"

The bartender was cleaning a coffee mug with a cloth. She shook her head, and took away the Captains cup. "More espresso, Rhett?"

"Please, Ayanna," she took his cup. "Thanks, mate."

"Captain," Kailee said aloud. The Captain gloomily looked at her, then smiled.

"Kailee!" He clapped his hands together. "Ho lovely to see you, miss!" Then, he took a look at Justin, Tetra and Gers. "Oh! Kailee... you know these blokes?"

Kailee shook her head, "No, sir. I just met them. They said they wanted to talk to you."

"Really?" The Captain looked at Justin oddly. "Well, the same goes here! I was looking for you, little fellah!" Justin knew this meant him. "I got more things for you!"

Justin stood up straight, ready to receive. Gers rolled his eyes. The Captain handed Justin a brown bag, full of something. Justin peered inside. There were about...say... fifteen little golden blocks. The kind of blocks you'd think a five-year-old would build a tower with.

"Is this real gold?" Justin asked shocked.

"No, mate!" The Captain said. "They're pokéblocks!"

"What?" Justin, Gers, and Tetra asked together.

Kailee told them for the captain, "You see, when you pick berries off of plants, you can turn them into pokéblocks. You can use pokéblocks to raise an attribute to a pokémon!"

"Yes, miss, good work!" The Captain smiled. The bartender, Ayanna gave the Captain a cup of espresso. "Thanks, Ayanna."

"Sure thing," Ayanna smiled. "Who are all these big kids, Rhett?"

"Oh, actually, mate," Captain Yisp started. "Ayanna, these are the kids I talked to you about before! They came from the west. Kids," he directed his voice to the teens. "Remember Gerald? This is his girlfriend Ayanna."

"Hello," The teens said.

"Hey," Ayanna said. "Rhett, they're good trainers, right?"

"Oh, yes!" Captain Yisp said. "This one beat me!"

"Wow," Ayanna said. "Hey, I'm on break in, like, two minutes. Meet you kids at the Dual Triangle?"

"Uhhhhhhhhhhh," Tetra started. "Sure, okay!"

"Great," Ayanna smiled and left for another customer.

"Anyways, where were we, mates?" The Captain thought for a moment. "Ah, yes! That bloke Andrew told me about what happened at The Under yesterday. He also mentioned you had a Feebas, mate!"

"Yeah, so?" Justin said.

"Feed it those and it will evolve faster!" Kailee said.

"Really?" Justin said fast. "Awesome. Thanks, Mr. Yisp!"

"Come on, mates!" The Captain chugged his espresso, and started leading the six teens out the door. "Let's go to the Dual Triangle!"

Yvon and Medli broke from the group. "Can we leave?" Medli asked Tetra. "'Cause we don't need to be a part of this!"

Tetra looked as though she was going to refuse, but she just said, "Fine, whatever."

Yvon and Medli skipped away into the distance. The now four teens followed the Captain into a small dirt field. In the middle was a large white triangle. This must've been it.

Justin, Gers, Tetra and Kailee saw a couple of trainers battling. They only recognized a few trainers that were there. They saw the 'tour guide' Jihan there. She was standing with a brown haired teenager who had a Jolteon on her shoulder. The teen was petting it. Justin wondered whether or not this hurt her.

Jihan noticed the five coming, "Oh! Rhett! How nice to see you! Oh! And you brought those kids with you!"

Captain Yisp smiled, "Yes, Jihan I did! These mateswere looking for some battles!"

"Really?" the teenage girls said. "Can we battle?"

"Whoa re you?" Gers asked.

"Oh, well," Jihan said. "This is my sister Britteny!"

"Oh," Justin smiled tuitevely. He had found the girl he was looking for. He didn't think however, that she was his age. But he nicely shook her hand.

"I've been waiting for ten minutes," Jihan said. "That's longer than you Brit, so I'll battle first."

Justin looked behind him to his friends. He thought that they forgot that finding out a person's weakness was key. He stepped forward.

"Whatever," he said. "I'll battle you. Double or single?"

"How about we just battle our best pokémon!" Jihan said. "That way it'll be quick!"

"Oh, yeah it will!" Justin said.

"This'll be good!" Tetra said.

"Don't be too confident!" Kailee said a little irritated. "Jihan is powerful!"

"So is Justin!" Gers rebuttled. "Show her, dude!"

Justin pulled out Articuno's ball, but told Jihan, "You first!"

"Whatever!" Jihan shrugged. "Go! GARDEVOIR!" There was a flash, and Jihan's Gardevoir appeared. It gave everyone a cute smirk.

Justin listened to his earpiece as usual, "Gardevoir, level 35, female, Psychic."

Justin threw his ball yelling, "Go! ARTICUNO!" There was a flash, and Justin's Articuno appeared. It looked at Gardevoir, and screeched a loud 'Uno!' The Gardevoir seemed to be stuck staring at it.

Jihan ordered, "Gardevoir! Use PSYCHIC!"

The Gardevoir made an evil-like smirk, and pointed one of it's arms at Articuno. The Articuno didn't move, until it suddenly got hit back, asthough it was puched by an invisible person. It shook it's head to wear it off, and then got into focus again.

Justin yelled, "Articuno! Use ICE BEAM!" The Articuno took a deep breath, tilted his head back, and shot out a blue beam at the Gardevoir. It flew back a few feet, but still seemed okay.

Articuno desided on it's own to finish the Gardevoir with a WING ATTACK. It jumped up to the Gardevoir fast.

SMACK!

The Gardevoir was sent hard to the ground, It tried to get up, but fell back hard to the ground. Jihan ran up to it, Britteny was laughing. Justin, Gers, Tetra, cheered. Kailee wondered how in the world Justin was able to get a pokémon like that! Jihan called back her Gardevoir, and rubbed her shoulder.

She went up to Justin, "Damn, you're good! I can see now that you actually _did _beat Rhett on his ship!"

"Yup!" Justin said.

"Can I battle one of you?" Britteny asked.

"Sure! Mine as well make time!" Gers said.

Britteny made a giggle, an her Jolteon jumped off her shoulder. It gave a cute little growl, awaiting it's opponent. Justin listened to his earpiece, "Jolteon, level 12, male, Electric."

Gers sent out his ball, "Go! POOCHYENA!" There was a small flash, and Gers' Poochyena appeared. It also gave a small growl.

Britteny ordered, "Uhhhh... Use SHOCKWAVE!" The Jolteon made a little pause, then it's fur stiffened up. A large charge of electrical energy shot out, and headed for the little Poochyena. It was able to dodge it, however.

Gers said, "Poochyena, get it with TACKLE!" The Poochyena reered up, then struck the Jolteon with a huge ram. The Poochyena stood a little hurt, however. It must've been shocked a little.

The Jolteon got up, but the Poochyena rammed it again with a TACKLE. This finished the poor Jolteon. Like her sister, Britteny went down.

"Aww, man!" Britteny whined. "This sucks ass! I got beat so quickly!" She called back her Jolteon into it's ball. She didn't look too happy.

Jihan exclaimed, "Hey! So did I!"

Gers called back his Poochyena, and turned to his friends. They all said congrats and stuff and turned to talk to Captain Yisp. He was talking to the woman, Ayanna. So, instead, they just stood there for a second.

"So, Britteny," Tetra said. "Are you a trainer?"

"Naw," Britteny smiled. "I just like pokémon I guess. I love your Articuno!"

Justin looked at Articuno, and said, "Uhhhh... thanks."

Kailee said her first words in a while, "How'd you get it?"

Justin looked at Articuno again, and answered, "Someone gave it to me."

"Wow! Really?" Britteny smiled. That seemed to be what she loved to do. "I wish I had a friend generous enough to give me something like that!"

"Yeah," Tetra said.

"What are you kids going to do now?" Jihan asked them.

"We dunno," Gers answered. "Maybe we'll go to Golden Bar Town. We could drive there."

"Okay! I could take you!" Jihan offered. "I have a van I rarely use! You don't mind if Brit comes too? I actually wouldn't mind shopping around there! Let me go tell Rhett!"

"Whatever! Geez, you sure are a talker!" Tetra said. She whispered to Gers and Justin, "Maybe we can find someone who knows about Cipher there!"

"Good point!" Justin whispered back. He turned to his Articuno, who was looking at him eagerly. "You go, Articuno. If you need me, I'll be at Golden Bar Town, alright?" Articuno gave a 'Cuu' and flew off excitedly.

Britteny watched Articuno fly off, and asked Justin, "Do you just let him go wherever he wants?"

Justin nodded, "Yeah. He can take care of himself." Britteny smiled.

Jihan clapped her hands together, "Alright, I just told Rhett that we're leaving."

"Can I come with you guys?" Kailee asked. "I should probably leave my mum alone here."

"Alright," Gers said. "We really don't care."

"Whatever," Kailee said. "Let's go already!"

"Ummm..." Jihan said. "Alright! Let's go then! To the van!"

The kids followed Jihan down a street after saying bye to Mr. Yisp and Ayanna. They went to what seemed like Jihan's house. It was a two story, blue house with a large window on it's second story. It's garage had two vehicles inside; A red Volvo, and a red Windstar. She opened up the Windstar with an unlock button on her keysand everyone jumped in. Jihan and Kailee were in the front, Justin and Tetra were in the middle, Gers and Britteny were in the back.

Jihan turned over her seat and told them, "I have to go to City Hall for a second, alright?"

"Why?" Justin asked her.

"Well," Jihan started. "Ever since that man got killed at City Hall, people think that someone tried to kill the Mayors. They're asking for everyone to show their passports to the administrator. I still need to."

"Okay," Tetra smiled. "But let's go with her! Learn stuff!" She made one of her usual winks that everyone (except Kailee and Britteny) knew of.

"You're really taking this seriously," Kailee said to Tetra. "Aren't you?"

Tetra was about to answer, but Jihan had started the van up, making everyone quiet.

Britteny spoke however, "Isn't this odd? Well... it isn't really odd, it's just awkward that I just met you people and now my sister is driving you to Golden Bar Town! Isn't it wierd?"

"Who cares!" Gers blatently exclaimed. Britteny looked out her window quietly.

The van made a stop with Jihan asking everyone, "You all are coming in, right?"

Everyone said yes, and hopped out of the van. City Hall was a huge, three story building with pillars holding up a giant sign reading; Nia Hall. They walked through it's large front doors into the giant, open spaced room. It had a checkered floor, with tiles as big as small cars. In the middle of the room, there was crime tape. Everyone thought that the murder took place right there. They cautiously moved around the scene, towards the front desk. There was a woman there. Justin, Gers and Tetra recognized her as Shannon.

Shannon looked at the people moving up to her. "Good afternoon!" She smiled nicely. "Have you come to show your passport?"

Jihan smiled back and answered, "Yes, I have! The kids wanted to see the hall!"

Shannon looked at the kids. "Oh, yeah! I remember you! I saw you at the Dual Circle!"

"Yeah," Justin recalled. "We did!"

Jihan pulled out her small passport, and handed it to Shannon. She took it, and scanned it with some small machine. The machine started to glow green. Shannon smiled, and handed Jihan's passport back to her.

"Thanks," Jihan put it back in her purse with a slip.

Everyone heard a nearby door open, and they all looked towards it in curiosity. Out stepped four men. Justin, Gers and Tetra knew one of them as the German man Ludvik. Two others were most likely guards for the man in the middle.

The man asked Shannon, "Who are these people?"

"Oh," Shannon stood up. "This woman checked out, and these kids came for the sights!"

The teens nodded. The man straightened his tie. The teens not from Orre thought that this man must be Mayor Trent.

The Mayor said, "Shannon, dear. You know these kids?"

"A bit," Shannon admitted. "I lost a single battle to this one."

Ludvik jumped out from behindthe Mayor."These brats are troublesome! I don't like teenagers!"

"You are obviously an evil man," Tetra said.

"You guys don't like Ludvik?" Kailee asked her companions. "Me neither! He's a creep!"

Ludvik said annoyed, "Quiet! You little - ARRGGHH!" At that moment, for some reason, Ludvik had fallen backwards. One of the Mayor's guards tried to catch him, but failed.

Justin made a small gasp. He saw something that caught his full attention. There was dried blood all over the bottom of both Ludviks shoes. Justin doubted that Ludvik could have 'accidentally' stepped in a huge puddle of blood.

Justin spoke up, "Why in the hell is there blood all over your shoes, eh Ludvik?"

"What?" Jihan, Shannon and the Mayor's guards all said at once. One of the guards tried to look at Ludvik's shoe, but, as Justin, Gers and Tetra knew, Ludvik was an angry and rash character. Almost instantaneously, Ludvik pulled out a small pistol from his pocket, and shot the guard right in the head!

BANG!

Human blood shot out in every direction. The Mayor's second guard tried to pull out his gun, but Ludvik was able to shoot him in the chest before he did anything. His body fell down with a loud thunk. Kailee screamed as loud as any girl on Earth could.

The teens _not _from Orre started to run towards a nearby desk. Tetra pulled the completely frozen Kailee in behind a desk that Gers and Justin flipped over. They motioned Britteny to join them, but Jihan was trying to escape through the front entrance; oh so far away.

Ludvik turned suddenly, pointing his gun to Jihan, yelling, "Don't move! I'll shoot you!"

The Mayor took this opportunity to reach into one of the drawers in the front desk, but Ludvik could hear. He turned suddenly, and nailed a bullet right into the Mayor's shoulder. He fell down, right beside the frozen Shannon. She made a scream.

Gers thought that getting Ludvik to monologing would stall enough to get everyone out of there. He climbed over the desk slowly.

Ludvik took some notice, and shouted, "Vat are you doing, brat?"

Gers smirked, "So, you _are _with Cipher!"

Ludvik smirked back, "Yes! I am - as they say - an Admin!"

"Ah," Gers started walking around Ludvik, taking his attention off of Shannon and Jihan. "Cipher Admin Ludvik! It just folls off the toungue! But, Admins are supposed to pokémon battle their foes!"

Ludvik lowered the gun, "Yes, I suppose so. Fortunately for me, you are just a child!"

"Suuuuuuurrrrrrrreeeeeeeeeeeeeeee I am!" Gers thought that a battle would stall plenty more than a monolog. "Alright! See if you can handle my Poochyena and Chinchou! GO!" There was a flash, and Gers' pokémon appeared. Justin and Tetra stood up to watch.

Ludvik smirked, "Fine then! Go! PIKACHU AND HOUNDOUR!"

There was a huge flash, and the pokémon that Ludvik had called appeared.

Suddenly, however, some women came into the building. Ludvik looked past Jihan and Britteny to them. He shook his head, "You stupid Peons! Vy can't you come faster! Deal with all these people and the pathetic teenagers."

The two Peons both sent out a pokémon. A Beldum, and a Yanma.

Justin and Tetra looked at each other, and sent out their pokémon. Justin sent his Feebas while Tetra sent her Shroomish. Justin took out his back of pokéblocks that the Captain made him. He tossed one at the Feebas, who caught it in it's mouth, eating it. Justin threw another, and it caught it and ate it again. Justin really wanted it to evolve.

By now Gers' battle with Ludvik was more intense. His Chinchou had taken many hit's from the Pikachu, but was successfully wekening the Houdour. Gers' Poochyena was TACKLING the Pikachu mercilessly.

Justin sent his Feebas to use WATER GUN on the Beldum. The Beldum was quite weak, for it went down in one hit, as Justin expected. He fed his Feebas another couple of the golden pokéblocks, it seemed to really like them. Tetra's Shroomish was using ABSORB on the Yanma, but it didn't do much damage. Justin' Feebas helped it out.

Justin and Tetra motioned Britteny and Jihan to join them. Britteny ran quickly, and Jihan slowly went backwards. Kailee was still frozen behind the desk, wondering whether or not to do anything. She decided to run- not away, but towards Gers and Ludvik's evenly matched battle. She went behind Ludvik. Gers saw this, but didn't say anything.

Kailee stuck out her hand towards Ludvik's gun. Slowly, oh how slowly.

YOINK!

Kailee grabbed the gun, and pointed it at Ludvik. He turned, and made an evil smirk, "You think you can use that? I bet you couldn't even reload it!"

Kailee stood still, wondering how she was gonna get rewarded when this was all over. But suddenly, Ludvik was able to steal back the gun, with a series of flexible arm movements. He pointed it at Kailee, as she stood, looking in horror.

Justin and Tetra continued to battle the Yanma. Justin didn't dare use his earpiece, for it might give his foes an opportunity to get him. He continuously tossed the pokéblocks at his Feebas, and it kept eating them.

Tetra's Shroomish missed a TACKLE on the Yanma, but the Feebas shot a jet of water at it, bringing it to the ground. The Shroomish then tried another tackle, but hit it this time.

Gers, on the other hand, was able to finish off Ludvik's pokémon while he was distracted with Kailee. He mosied up to the enemy, and tapped on his shoulder.

"Vat!" Ludvik spat.

BAM!

Gers punched Ludvik in the face as he turned. He sailed and smashed his head onto the desk. Shannon was _still _standing there. Gers guessed that she probably was still surprised that her boyfriend killed four people.

Ludvik got up slowly, blood poured down his face. He made an extremely angry look, then turned to Shannon. She made a small squeal. Ludvik grabbed her by her hair, and put his arm around her nack. She writhed and wiggled about as Ludvik brought her up to Gers and Kailee. He took the gun, and pointed it at Shannon's head.

He made an evil laugh, "Sorry, Shannon, dear! You kids just love to pss me off, don't you! And vat do you get for it! Another dead person!"

"No!" Kailee yelled.

BANG! BASH! SMACK!

Instead of shooting Shannon like he wanted to, Ludvik's ass was kicked by Shannon's defencive skills at full power. She kicked him, twisted his arm, pinned him down, and gave him a full elbowed body slam. He layed on the ground completely motionless. Shannon blew her hair out of her eyes.

"Wow!" Gers complimented her. "You're good! How'd you learn to do all that?"

Shannon smiled, "Oh, you'd be surprised at whatwomen like me can learn!" As Shannon said all this, Ludvik was getting up from the ground. He still had his gun, and he was pointing it at Shannon's head.

"Look out!" Kailee warned her. Shannon turned around, seeing the gun pointed right at her face.

BANG!

Ludvik's body thunked onto the ground hard. Gers, Kailee and Shannon looked forward with wonder. Mayor Trent was standing behind the desk with a gun that had been just fired. His arm was covered in blood.

"What a mean fellow!" Mayor Trent said.

Justin, Tetra, Britteny and Jihan knew nothing of what was happening until now. Everyone was sidetracked by the shot they justheard. The two female Peons saw their Admin dead on the ground, so they split, calling back their Yanma.

"Halt!" Mayor Trent commanded, but he was ignored. Justin, Tetra and Britteny went over to Ludvik's body; Jihan was fixed in place. Tetra called back her Shroomish, while Gers called back his Poochyena and Chinchou. Justin peered into his back of pokéblocks; only one was left.

He looked at his Feebas; it loooked a little weary from the battle. It looked ready enough for him. He fed it the last block via hands, and stepped back. Everyone else was looking at Mayor Trent.

"You kids are so brave! And Shannon! You're tough!" Mayor Trent told them.

"Thank you sir!"

"You know!" The Mayor started. "I oughta-" The Mayor stopped talking after he saw something.

Everyone looked behind them, seeing in awe what was happening.

It seems that Captain Yisp had made just enough pokéblocks for Justin's Feebas. It started to shimmer, and glow! It's light radiated all over the room, and all the peoples looked... that's all they could do.

The form of the Feebas dissapeared into white, shapeless form. It churned around a bit, before morphing up into a larger, greater form. The whiteness faded into it's proper colors.

Justin clapped his hands together excitedly. Kailee said in awe, "How gorgious!"

'Laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh'


	6. Kaminko Dam

_I am excited to see that this chapter gets done! I'm starting to really like my story! MILOTIC IS HERE! I'm a big fan of Milotic so, I'm sorry if I go overboard with her... This chapter isquite abit shorter than the rest, but I'll make it up in chp. 7! A few guns in this chapter! I am soooooooooo sorry for the star wars parody. My friend asked for it I swear!_

* * *

Kailee skipped marrily down Nia Town's main road, awaiting a bran new day. She smiled as she twirled to and fro down the path. 

Her arms swung as she jumped and leaped excitedly and happily... until... THE BLOB CAME!

The giant blob of green goop flopped over a nearby building, people all around screamed in terror.

Kailee stood frozen in horrible awe as the giant green blob came towards her.

Kailee finally turned to run, but shewas just swept up by one of the blobs pseudopods. She screamed in horror, until the blob swollowed her.

BLAVSCIVWOBBLE!

Kailee was trapped in the middle of the goop. She tried to cry for help, but it was muffled. She couldn't breath; she clutched her throat. She couldn't hold it any longer until she- - -

-

-

...oops, wrong story!

...wait a second... AHA! Here we go!

-

-

The sunset was bright on the horizon as Justin got ready for his battle with Ayanna.

Now, obviously, to keep you interested, I'll skip the part about how the teens were interviewed by Nia authorites. Mayor Trent did most of the talking anyways.

Justin, Gers, Tetra and Kailee were told by Ayanna and Captain Yisp after the interviewsthat a cruise ship from Hoenn was landing at Gateon Port. Ayanna had told them that a huge pokémon tournament was being held in a few days, and so the top trainers from all over the world were coming to Orre. Upon reaching Gateon Port via car, they watched as the S. S. Pumbridge anchored at the ports. Ayanna then challenged Justin to a battle. Justin quickly accepted, for he had a new pokémon, and he wanted to show it off.

"Go!" Justin shouted. "MILOTIC!" There was a huge flash, and Justin's gorgious Milotic appeared.

Ayanna stared up at it in awe. It also seemed that a bunch of people disboarding the ship were staring, too. Ayanna threw her ball, "Go! MISDREAVUS!" There was a flash again, and Ayanna's Misdreavus showed itself.

Justin listened to his earpiece, "Misdreavus, level 19, female, Ghost."

"Alright," Justin said. "Milotic! Use WATER PULSE!" His Milotic took a breath, tilted her head back, and zoomed forward, gusting giant pulses of jet propelled water, stricking the Misdreavus.

It shook it's head. Ayanna ordered, "Misdreavus, hit it with CONFUSE RAY!"

The Misdreavus made a whicked smile at Milotic, then laughed. Milotic shook her head, and tapped her horn with her glistening tail. She seemed confused alright.

"Uh-oh," Justin muttered.

Gers was behind him. Justin heard him say, "Whoops! I guess she has to use physical attacks!"

Justin turned, and nodded, "Good call. Milotic! Use WRAP!" Milotic shook her head, and then obeyed. She twisted her long tail around Misdreavus, and squeezed. The Misdreavus choked a little, but then escaped.

"Misdreavus!" Ayanna yelled. "Use ASTONISH!"

The Misdreavus reared up, and charged. Milotic didn't seem to be that affected by the hit, and so the battle continued.

"Milotic!" Justin bellowed. "Try to use WATER PULSE again!" Milotic wiggled around for a second, leaned back, and shot out a buch of water pulses at Misdreavus. They hit! The Misdreavus couldn't stand that last hit, so it collapsed.

"Yes!" Justin cheered. His Milotic gave a sigh of relief.

Gers, Tetra and Kailee cheered a little too. Miloticwon her first battle as a Milotic! I would be happy if I were her.

"Good job, kid!" Ayanna said after calling back her unconcious Misdreavus. "You're pretty good with pokémon!"

"Thanks," Justin said politely.

"Good work!" The five people turned to see a man walking towards them. He had come from the ship, and must've been watching the battle. "I say! I love watching people be good to a Milotic!"

"I'm sorry?" Tetra said. "Who exactly are you?"

"Oh, I'm Juan from Hoenn. I came for the tournament!" the man told them. The man had whitish hair, and was wearing what seemed like a tuxedo with blue patterns of waves on them. The teens figured that he must love water pokémon.

"Oh, ummm... you like Milotic?" Gers asked thinking why this guy was there.

"Of coarse!" the man named Juan exclaimed. "I have two!"

"Really?" Kailee gleamed. "Can we see them?"

Juan made a smile, "Sure!" Juan turned towards the ship, and made a loud whistle. It echoed around Gateon Port; the teens plugged their ears. Juan frowned, and turned back to the teens. "I'm sorry. They must be out still...playing, you know. I'm afraid they won't be here 'till later."

Justin grinned, "Oh, that's okay. We wanted to check out the ship anyways. Maybe we'll see you later, alright?" Justin ended his grin ubruptly, and started to the ship quickly. He grabbed Kailee by her sweater, taking her with him. Tetra followed very close, and Gers put his hands in his pocket and followed, too.

They climbed up into the ship, and headed to see the front of the boat. They glanced back; Ayanna was chatting with Juan. What a wierd man!

Kailee asked Justin, "Are we looking for someone?"

"Yeah," Tetra answered suddenly. "A lab guy from where we lived is on this ship."

"Ah, I see," Kailee muttered. "What does he look like?" They walked to the front deck of the ship. Instead of a large pokéball shaped pool like on the Radygoas, there was a large blue symbol that looked strangely like an 'A'. In the middle read; The S. S. Pumbridge. On the tip of the boat, and old looking man was leaning a little over the rail. The back of his head was almost bald except for a few shaggy grey hairs.

"That's him!" Gers said. He called out, "Hey! Professor!"

The old man turned around. His face was slanted forward, and his nose was crooked. He gave a smile, "Oh, kids! I didn't know whether this whole tripwas a trap or not!"

"Don't worry!" Justin told him. "This is..." He was going to say a safe place, but it didn't really seem that it was. He'd been faced against three Cipher murderers already. Two of which were dead.

Tetra noticed that the professor was wearing a monocle, but it had more lenses attatched to it. His eye seemed to be bulging out of it's socket through the lenses. Tetra asked, "What is that?"

"Oh, this?" The Professor took it out. "I have bad vision, you see. With my bad vision, however I was able to make a protable microscope! With this..." he took it off. "I can see very tiny things like with a microscope!"

"Sweet," Gers said sarcastically. Suddenly, the ship made small jerk. It was slight, but it was enough to cause the Professor to drop his device into the water.

He looked over the rail. "Bloody hell!" he cried. "That was my only one!" Rashly, he jumped over the railing and dived into the water.

Justin, Tetra, Gers and Kailee looked over the edge. Kailee asked Justin quietly, "Can he swim?"

Justin answered clamly, "He hasn't got a clue."

Kailee widened her eyes and stared back into the water. Uh-oh. The ripples on the water started to stop; no bubbles were piercing the surface.

Gers murmered, "What an idiot."

Suddenly, something large burst out of the water. Drips of water flew up as the object threw it's hair back. It was a Milotic! Not Justin's, but a different one! It raised it's tail up, and on it was the Professor. He lifted his wet device into the air.

"I got it!" He cheered. The Milotic jumped onto the ground, and let the Professor get off. He put his device on, "Thank you, sweetheart!"

The Milotic smiled, and threw her hair behind her head. It looked into the water, and the teens on the ship noticed that something was bobbing in it. It got out of the water and joined the Milotic.

It was another Milotic! But... It had blue hair instead of pink, and it had a yellow tail and not blue. This was no ordinary Milotic.

Kailee stared down at them, in awe. They were quite gorgious - as are all Milotics. Justin glared at Tetra, who glared at him. They ran down the ramp off the boat. Gers and Kailee followed lazily.

Juan the wierd man was talking with one of the Milotics. He turned at the teens and told them, "Well! Here they are! Aren't they gorgious?" The pink haired Milotic smiled again, and then leaned it's head against the other. Juan continued to talk, "You kids know what shiny pokémon are, don't you?" The teens shook their heads. The blue haired Milotic made a face as though it was insulted. "Well," Juan walked up the the blue haired Milotic. "You see, if a pokémon is shiny, it has a rare appearance, as you can see." The blue haired Milotic straightened proudly. "This Milotic was born shiny, therefore it shall always be. He is quite rare!"

"He?" Kailee asked.

"Yes!" Juan answered. "With a Milotic, only males can be shiny! It fits with the appearance, I guess."

"Ah," the teens muttered.

"My two Milotics are quite fond with each other too!" Juan started to add. "They never battle without each other, and they always play together!"

The Milotics looked at each other happily. Tetra thought it was sweet. Justin thought that maybe... nah.

"I'm assuming that you battle with them all the time!" Gers inquired. "They look strong."

"You're quite right," Juan told him. "They are very strong! This one," He pointed to the blue haired, male Milotic. "Is very strong in attack. And this one," He pointed to the pink haired, female Milotic. "Is very good in defence.They were _born_ to battle with each other!"

"That's cool!" Justin exclaimed. "You're very lucky. We're all fans of Milotic!"

Juan smirked, "Of coarse we all are. Now, I must sign for the tournament. So long!" He called back his pair of Milotics into a couple of pokéballsand started away. The teens watched him leave.

"Wow!" Tetra sighed. "How lucky! I guess once you get a shiny pokémon you can make more!"

"Eww," Kailee said disgusted. "Who is this Professor guy?" She was looking at the Professor still soaked.

The Professor shivered, "H-hi there! I came from Hoenn!"

Kailee rolled her eyes, "Yes, I knew that! _Who _are you?"

The Professor made a motion like he got the question through his brain. "Oh. Professor Quin!" He put out his hand to shake, but Kailee just looked at him with an I'm-too-cool-for-you look.

Tetra told Kailee, "He used to work where we came from. He moved to Hoenn for research. We thought he might come here."

"And I did!" Professor Quin exclaimed. "My friend Kaminko lives here! I heard that he has his own dam now!"

Kailee nodded, "Yeah, he does! Are you planning on seeing him?"

Professor Quin smiled, "Yes! I think I might live with him for a bit! At least until I am done here!"

Gers had taken out his map again. He was looking for the location of Kaminko Dam. He found it! On the west side of Mount Battle, in the middle of Terrance River was the label Kaminko Dam. There was a road that led there!

Gers said, "We could drive there. It wouldn't take long."

"Alright," Justin said. "We should try and check out every part of this island. The more we explore the better!"

"Fine," Tetra agreed. "We'll take Ayanna's car I guess. She gave me her keys."

"Alrighty then!" Professor Quin exclaimed. "Let's get going! Who'll drive?"

Tetra said quickly, "My turn!"

The four walked over to a lot, after telling Ayanna what they were doing. They all hopped into Ayanna's Saturn, and Tetra started it up. She drove up the road, towards Michael Town at first; soon, she made a sharp right turn, towards Mount Battle.

Eventually, the snaking, dark road started to climb. The climb got smoother yet, until they finally reached where the mountain reached the river. There was a giant, concrete dam built where the Terrance River started to flow down the slope to ground level. The dam towered over all the large trees and a couple of buildings. Water slowly poured out valves on one side of the dam leading down. On the other side; the water was definately not as clean as it was on the side the teens knew best. Large chunks of wood and plant gathered at the dam, unable to get through. The water was muddy and brown like puddles you see on the street after winter ends. It didn't shine with reflected sunlight like all the rest of the river did. It was quite strange.

Tetra drove over the dam, towards a fairly large building on the other side. It was about five stories tall, with green walls and a red roof. As they got closer, they were able to make out what seemed like two giant antennae on the building. Justin thought that they must be electric poles; strong ones!

Tetra pulled up in a driveway on the building's property. There was a huge fountain in the middle of the yard, with a statue on top depicting a Groudon. They got out of the car, and were met by a fairly short man. He wore giant glasses, and had his hair all slick and neat.

He walked up to them, "What do you people want? Are you berglers?"

Professor Quin said to the man, "Is that you, Chobin?"

The man stood there for a moment, and then declared, "Oh! Quin! How nice to see you again, what... what brings you here?"

"Research, as always Chobin," Professor Quin. "I see you have become very successful! I guess things are going good?"

Chobin made a sigh, "It's a half and half, Quin."

"Why?" Kailee asked abrubtly.

Chobin looked at her annoyed. "It's why _professor!_"

"Oh, I'm _sooooo_ sorry!" Kailee said sarcastically. "I _reeeeeeeally_ didn't mean to say that!"

"Why is it going half-half, Chobin?" Professor Quin asked.

"Actually," Professor Chobin started. "You see, pokémon are starting to get hunted around here!"

The teens started to listen more intentively.

"Large, dead water pokémon are starting to turn up in the river," Chobin continued. "Some flyers too! Poor things are shot down in flight! It makes me upset seeing all this."

"Oh dear," Professor Quin mumbled. "Is Professor Kaminko home?"

Professor Chobin shook his head, "I'm afraid not. He's gone to tell Mayor Trent what's happening. He won't be home 'till later."

"Oh, that's all right!" Professor Quin insisted. "I have something very important I want to tell him, but it can wait."

"You and these... kids can stay as long as you need. We have plenty of rooms! You can each have one!"

"Thank you!" Professor Quin said. "I can make us all supper! You kids," he turned. "Make yourselves at home. You can stay here for the night!"

The teens looked at each other. "Alright," Gers said. He led them into the house.

Upon walking inside, they immediately saw a huge TV. There was a door to the left, and to the right. The one on the left read; Lab. So, they went through the right. The room beyond was very fancy; the first thing they noticed was a giant, crystal chandelier hanging low off the roof. There was a stairwellat the back of the room. The teens traveled up one flight to the second floor. There was a long hall with about six rooms spread out. They each seperately chose a room.

Inside Tetras room was pictures of pokémon mostly. She threw her purse onto her four poster bed, and closed the door. Justin's and Kailee's room's were exactly the same. They both were not very fancy, just a few colorful patterns on the walls. Gers' room was the largest. He looked inside, shrugged, and walked out. They all met in the halls again, and went back downstairs.

They crossed the room, through a pair of large red doors. Inside was a large dining room. There were openings that probably led to a kitchen. There was a herb smell flowing around the room. Professor Quin appeared wearing an apron.

"Kids!" He exclaimed when he saw them. "Glad you're here! Come help me cook!"

The teens shrugged and did what they were asked. They made a great pasta that everyone enjoyed. Professor Chobin kept talking about his inventions and what Professor Kaminko was working on next. The teens ate their meal quickly, and then went upstairs to talk. They weren't going to fall asleep that night, not while the poachers approached.

* * *

A group of people were sneaking through the woods in the night. They all were wearing gas masks and night-vision goggles. Except, however, for one black haired woman. 

She spoke with a spanish accent, "How can you possibly hunt in the night?"

"It's not hard," A male man with a mask retorted. "We do have night-vision glasses."

"Yes, yes. Of coarse," The woman waved off.

"Why are you even here?" Another man with a mask asked. He had a load of weapons with him. He was the leader.

The woman looked at him, annoyed. "Kinliteer _himself _asked me to make sure you guys do your job!"

A large 'Ot' came from the sky. A bird was flying by. One of the men took out a pistol and pointed it. PEUW! No more sound came from the bird except a faraway sound of a falling body. The leader said, "Good work, GE!"

"Thank you, PA."

The woman started walking through the trees again. "We hired you to deal with the pokémon and I'm here to make sure it happends! People are realizing that Cipher is back, thanks to that fool, Neha! If she hadn't monologed infront of those blasted children, we wouldn't be in this situation! And Ludvik only made it worse! I'm definately quitting Cipher soon!"

"Admin-" one of the men started, but was cut off by the woman.

"Don't call me Admin! I won't be one for much longer!"

The leader named PA asked harshly, "So what the hell are we supposed to call you?"

"Just call me Morena!" the woman answered irritated. "Come on! We're almost to the dam."

"Why are we going to the dam?" asked the man called GE.

Morena directed her hair out of her face, "Terrance River has many Gyarados living in it! As you _should _know, Gyarados is the kind of pokémon you should be hunting!"

PA rolled his eyes under his goggles, "Yes, we know that! Let's hurry! No flying pokémon seem to come here."

They all started to quicken their pace. They rushed through the woods, breaking twigs and bushes in their way. They finally got to the clearing, where they had a perfect view of the Kaminko Dam, and the Kaminko residence.

Morena pointed to the building, "That Aura wasn't there before!" She was, of coarse, talking about the car parked in the driveway. "Perhaps the old geek has company."

One of the masked men pointed his rifle to the building. "Lights are on on the second story! He must have some company!"

Morena looked at him angrily, "That's what I just said you moron from hell!"

PA began to talk, "Let's get moving! We can't be sure whether or not it's the authorities!"

"Yeah," Everyone agreed. One of them added, "So, Morena... Did Kinliteer specify what we do after we get down the river?"

"Actually, yes!" Morena recalled. "He told me that a local submarine was heading for Gateon Port. Somehow you're supposed to gain it's control and cause havok."

PA exclaimed, "Now that's more like it! We're hired to hijack! Not to hunt pokémon!"

"You're supposed to use the submarine to hunt pokémon!" Morena proclaimed. "It's a naval sub! No matter what happeneds you _must _destroy all the water pokémon you see!"

"Whatever!" PA groaned. "But I was-" PA stopped ubrubtly and looked into the woods.

"What?" Morena looked too. "What did you see?"

"RI!" PA ordered. "Check it out in there!"

"Alright, PA," the man called RI got up, his rifle pointed forwards. He walked slowly into the woods far enough so that the group couldn't see him. They stood still until they heard a faraway gasp, and a clunk.

The group all got up, and started walking slowly forwards. All their weapons pointed forwards. They crept all the way forwards until they came across the unconcious RI.

PA turned around suddenly, and turned on the laser pointer on his rifle. His teammates did so as well. PA walked slowly forwards, as did his teammates. They walked slowly forwards, until PA lowered his weapon.

They all started whispering to each other. One of them poured his water-canister over RI to wake him up. PA thought that they should pay a small visit to the Kaminko house!

-

What the PA, Morena and the other didn't know, was that the teenagers had heard everything they were talking about! They had been friendly battling until they heard them approach. They had been hiding until Tetra had knocked out RI with a branch. They ran to the house, looking for the Professors.

"PROFESSOR!" Tetra screamed. "WHERE IN THE HELL-"

At that moment, Kailee ran the corner, and bumped into Professor Quin, who fell on Professor Chobin. They swore, and got up angrily.

Justin panted, "Professor! The poachers are here and their going to kill us!"

Professor Chobin huffed, "Suuuuuuuuuuuuuure they are! See, Quin? This is what happends when teenagers stay out past curfew!"

Professor Quin nodded, "Yes, children. Nobody is going to kill us. Relaaaaaaax!"

Gers gasped, "But-"

"Look," Professor Chobin interrupted. "You kids need rest! All your experiences are coming back to you."

Kailee shouted, "You damn idiots! They _are _coming!"

Professor Quin stook out his hand to shush them. "You kids need to be quiet! Go upstairs and shut up!"

The kids looked at them angrily. Kailee was the first to storm off, followed by Justin. Gers put his hand on Tetra's shoulder, "Come on."

Tetra stood there for a moment. Gers followed Justin upstairs. For reason's unknown, Professor Quin decided to march upstairs aswell. Tetra kept staring down at Professor Chobin. Tetra didn't know it, but everyone had already climbed the stairs to the _fifth _floor. Tetra ended her non-verbal arguement with Professor Chobin, and started to climb the stairwell to the second floor.

She stopped, however, for she heard a sound that she hoped not to hear. The doorbell.

She quickly turned around, and headed for the front entrance again. Unfortunaltely, Professor Chobin had already opened the door. Outside was the group of people wearing gas masks. The one in front was RI. He pointed an automatic shotgun at Professor Chobin.

"Hello," RI said.

BOOM!

Tetra screamed with all her might as Professor Chobin's body hit the floor.She backed up a couple of steps but couldn't bring herself to move further. Blood pooled all over the ground after a few seconds. The men (and woman) stepped in, all pointing their weapons at Tetra. Morena walked infront of everyone, "She's one of the brat's that foiled Ludvik!" she exclaimed.

"And she's the one who knocked me out!" RI said.

PA walked a few paces. Tetra started to shiver in fear. "Run," PA muttered, and Tetra did just that. PA turned around, "Boys... ... Have some fun!"

The men all looked at each other, probably smirking. RI ran to the stairwell Tetra was climbing, and shot out his machine gun towards her. She screamed as sparks flew up from the railing. Holes were starting to appear all over the walls. She climbed up as far as she could get to them all. To the fifth floor.

Kailee, Gers, Justin, and Professor Quin heard all the commotion from the stairwell. They walked into the hall, and stood still until the door to the stairs burst open. A screaming, crying Tetra ran though.

"THEY'RE COMING!" Tetra screamed. "RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!"

"What do you mean?" Professor Quin asked as she ran towards them. His question was answered when a group of masked men burst through the door. They all had rifles and shotguns. The teens all screamed and headed for the back room. Professor Quin, however, stood frozen.

The back door wouldn't budge, and so Kailee jumped into a different room. Tetra to another.

The boys still tried to open the door, but still failed. They turned around, just intime to see Professor Quin get shot by one of the men's rifles. Professor Quin fell down heavily.

Gers belowed, "PROFESSOR!"

RI said to the man who killed Quin, "Good work HE!"

"Thanks, RI! What a shot, eh?"

Justin and Gers panicked. They ran into one of the rooms that Kailee and Tetra had _not _entered. Justin immediately grabbed a vase, and hid in the corner by the door. Gers went behind the bed.

Justin waited for someone to walk in. It was about fifteen seconds of total horror before someone entered suddenly. They flipped inside; Justin threw the vase at his head, knocking him out cold.

Justin and Gers ran into the hall; RI was in there. He shot his shotgun, but missed. Gers through himself onto RI, and knocked him down. Justin winded RI with his foot. He gasped a few times, then passed out from the lack of air.

One more remained.

Kailee was in her room, knowing that HE was inside. She looked quickly for a weapon; there was a small metal stick on the ground with a red button on it. She picked it up, and stood straight. HE turned ubrubtly. Kailee looked for the red button. Maybe it was a flashlight that could blind him?

She pressed it. SHWING! A large bar of blue light came out of one end of the stick. The man quickly looked around, and picked up a second stick laying on a drawer. He pressed the button, SHWING,showing his red bar of light.

He swung the lightsaber at Kailee, who blocked it with hers. She started walking around the man. She took a swing at him, who blocked with his light saber. She started out the door. He swung at her, and she blocked. It continued on and on, faster and faster. Soon, they looked as though they were professionals!

Their fighting blured as they started to fight down the hall. Justin and Gers watched them in awe. Gers ran into another room, Tetra was croutched there. She got up after seeing Gers and they joined Justin in the hall.

Kailee and HE were fighting down the stairs now, Justin, Gers and Tetra followed their battle slowly. They walked discomforted over Professor Quin's dead body.

-Star Wars Battle music plays-

Kailee and HE were jumping from stair to stair blocking and swinging. Justin, Gers and Tetra could do nothing but watch.

Justin thought quickly, then remembered. He shouted to Kailee, "KAILEE! USE THE FORCE!"

Kailee block-held HE's light saber in place. She looked at Justin, then at HE. She held out her hand, and HE flew back, and rolled down all the stairs. Kailee, Justin, Gers and Tetra ran the rest of the ways down. HE was a little bloody. His mask was off.

He had a kind of pudgy face, and had blond curly hair. He made an evil laugh and said to Kailee, "Do you know who I am?"

"No," Kailee said.

"Well, you may find this shocking, but, I AM YOUR MOTHER'S GOOD FRIEND!"

Kailee dropped her light saber, and threw her arms into the air, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

He chuckled evily, then passed out. Justin lifted Kailee by her shoulders, "Kailee! Are you insane! Who cares if he knows your mom, let's get the hell out of here!"

The four of them ran out of the house. Tetra took the keys to Ayanna's car out of her pocket. She jumped into the drivers seat. Gers was in the passengers seat. Kailee and Justin were in the back.

-Star Wars Battle music ends-

Suddenly, as if from nowhere, Morena and PA appeared from behind the building. PA took out a shot gun, and shot it at the Aura. A large hole appeared on it.

"HOLY CRAP!" Justin screamed. "GET MOVING!"

Tetra turned the car to reverse and floored it. A huge black mark appeared on the driveway; smoke flew everywhere. PA and Morena coughed at the exhaust fumes and the burnt rubber smell. Tetra put the car out of reverse, and floored it again.

Another car was already heading down the dam as Tetra pulled out. It was a nice convertable. One of PA's men took out a machine gun, and shot it at the Aura. Kailee screamed as sparks flew.

The car caught up with Tetra on the right side. A man in the back pulled out a piston and shot at them. The wind from the car's incredible speed blew the man's pistol out of his hand. Their cars were so close together that Justin was able to lean out and strike the man hard in the face.

Kailee leaned over Tetra, and stole the wheel. Theyturned andhit the men so suddenly, and so fast, that it sent them flying over.

Their car flipped once or twice over the edge. Water poured over it just before it his the side of the dam, and finally the river below. The car sunk down, and there was no sign that the three in it survived either. Kailee gave the wheel back to Tetra, who started again straight. The four held tight all the handles they could. They didn't dare speak.

PA and Morena stood on the other side of the dam, in shock. PA swore loudly.

Morena said, "This is not good! You've lost three of your men! Do you still have spares?"

PA got up slowly, "Of coarse I have more men! Are you insane? GOD!" He kicked hard at the ground. "I'm gonna kill those kids! UGG! GODDAMMIT! How could my men lose to teenagers!"

Morena looked down the dam at the Aura driving away. How could they _possibly _lose to teenagers?

She took out a cellphone from her pocket and dialed a number. It rang only once before someone answered.

"Kinliteer?" Morena asked into it.

There was a short pause on the other line. "Yes," a man's voice said. "Who is this?"

"Admin Morena, sir. The kids got away again."

"What?" the voice roared. "How can we possibly keep losing to teenagers!"

"Sir," Morena took a breath.

"What?"

"They might know of Harkem's plan to get the submarine."

"WHAT?" the voice roared so loud that PA, ten meters away could hear. "DO THEY KNOW WHERE?"

"I think so sir." Morena muttered.

"ARGGHH!" The voice screamed. "I'm already at Gateon Port! I will make sure that I am the _first _one to meet them here!"

"Very good sir!" Morena said.

"Do what you will, Morena!" the voice clamed down a little. "You aren't needed anymore." The voice hung up abrubty. Morena sighed and put her phone away.

She talked to PA, "Kinliteer said he's going to try and take care of those children. They'd better watch their backs."

PA huffed, "I doubt he has the guts to do that! I'll finish them off!"

Morena smirked, "Kinliteer already has connections to those kids. He'll take 'em whenever he wants. _All of them!_"


	7. The Submarine

_Okay, this is good! Now, there are periods of Comedy Releif in this story, including an intermission and constant parodies from the show 24. I warned you! No pokémon battles in this chapter!_

* * *

The night sky in the desert was quite quiet. The sky was clear, and the moon was full. The only light source was the building sitting in the sand. 

Jasmine and Paff were heading for the Outskirt Stand, which didn't seem like a stand at all. Jasmine had used up some of their money to quickly rent a black 2006 Pontiac Solstice. She drove it with Paff as her passenger to the building. There was a large road that led to it through the desert.

The girls wanted to talk with the cowboy Willy. He had led them to The Under a couple of days ago, and they wanted to talk with him again.

Jasmine parked the car into the building's small lot, and went inside into the main lobby. Immediately, two large men stopped the girls and asked for their ID's.

"We're not eighteen," Paff told them. "We don't even want into the bar! We wanted to meet someone."

One of the men made an arm motion into the room behind. A very tall man wearing a green apron, and a red bandana came out. He was cleaning a mug.

One of the guards told him, "These young ladies need someone."

"Really?" the tall man looked from the guards to the girls. "Who would that felluh be?"

"His name is Willy," Jasmine told him. "Is he here?"

The tall man frowned, "I'm sorry y'all. Willy's dead."

"What?" Paff asked loudly. "How?"

"'Fraid his Dragonite was taken down while he's be on it," the tall man said. "Damn shame, too. He was one of them best costumers to my stand, here."

Paff looked down. Jasmine asked, "Why d'you call this place a stand? It _is _a bar, right?"

The tall man grinned, "Well, yes! Although, my bar did start as a small stand. Oh, I remember when we used to have all of them Snagem peoples and peoples who crossed that them desert with their own two feet!"

Paff looked at him a little shocked, "Really?"

"Yes!" the tall man exclaimed. "Oh, after they buried The Under I started to get all kinds of customers! And now with the population increasin that thereMayor Trent got me loads of cash. I was able to build a whole bar out here."

Jasmine and Paff looked at each other. Where do they go, now?

Jasmine spoke, "Well, I guess we'll get going." They started off to their (nice) car, and got in.

The tall man called, "I'll see you missies when you grow a little older, ya hear?"

The girls drove off, down the major/minor roadway. They wondered where to go next.

Jasmine drove down the highway, and decided to turn off at Michael Town; way down the road. They hadn't been _there _yet. Who knows? Maybe something good will happen there.

Paff looked at the digital clock on the car's dash board.

!-Rip off from the show 24-!

01:58:09

01:58:10

01:58:11

01:58:12

* * *

The night sky was just as clear at the Gateon Shore while Samus and Violet stood on the beach. Manus was sitting by their car. They had rented a silver 2006 Lexus IS350, which in my opinion is a very nice car. 

There were about to disperce when a very loud, yet distant noise came. It sounded like an explosion!

A few people that were on the beach as well (making out and... well, you know!) stopped what they were doing to see what was coming.

Something in the night sky was flaming, and falling fast. Samus concluded that it was a plane! Not a passenger airplane like Air Canada, but a semi-large bi-plane! It's engine was firing up, and it was diving down. Everyone on the beach screamed in terror as it plunged.

SPLASH!

When everyone stopped cowering and turned around, the plane had hit the ocean. Giant ripples flooded the beach, and the plane sunk down. Violet thought that they should go check it out.

She ran onto the flooded beach, water reaching her knees. A few other people followed her. Samus and Manus slowly accompanied her until the water reached their waists. Violet dived quickly into the water.

All she could see was blue water lit up by the bright moonlight. She could see all the bubbles and peices of metal settling down on the sea floor. She couldn't see anybody, but she did see something unusual.

What seemed like a glowing rock was floating above the reckage. It glowed bright, for it's size anyways. Violet wondered what it was, until she came up to the surface again to breath.

Samus asked her, "Did you see anything?"

Violet gasped, "No, whoever was riding it must've gotten out."

"Is it deep?" Manus asked lifting to the shallower water.

"Yes," Violet answered deeply. "I could barely see it. But there was something wierd down there."

"Like what?" Samus asked.

"I dunno," Violet shivered. "Probably just metal. Oh my God, that water is cold!"

"Come on," Manus led Violet awayholding her arm. "Police are gonna be here soon. We should leave."

While the three walked out of the water, a young boy was shouting, "Mommy, Mommy, look! Look what I found!"

Violet couldn't help but just take a look at what the fuss was about. Her eyes widened a bit. There was a little boy jumping up and down. He handed his mother something; it looked like a large jewel. It was glowing! Just a little.

The mother took it, glaring at it in awe. "Bobby! Where did you find this?"

"It was just on the sand over deeper mommy! Isn't it pretty?"

"Bobby!" his mother held the thing in one hand, and had her mouth covered with the other. "We should show this to the police when they get here, okay?"

The word police got Samus and Manus' attention. They looked at the mysterious... jewel thingy. Samus said, "Wow, that's huge! Did it come off the plane you thing?"

"Probably," Violet muttered. "Let's go! I am frozen!" The three climbed into their rented Lexus, and Samus started it up. She drove towards Pyrite Town, thinking that their hotel could be a good place to sleep. At least she thought.

In the lot of their hotel when they arrived were their friends, Yvon and Medli. They were talking to each other until they noticed who was driving the approaching Lexus.

Samus stepped out, "Guys! Where have you been? We were told you went to Nia Town!"

Yvon grinned, "We did, with Justin, Tetra and Gers. They had to meet that woman right?"

Medli nodded in agreement, "Yeah."

"Yeah," Yvon continued. "We split up with them after that. We stayed there all day. We had to improvise to get back here!"

"What do you mean?" Manus asked when he got out.

Medli answered, "We rented a car, like everyone else, and then had to take a dirt road here. There are no cement roads leading the Nia town yet. You either take the train, or fly there."

"Ah," Manus said.

"Is that your rental?" Samus pointed to a silver, 2006 Dodge Viper.

"Yeah!" Medli squeaked. "Isn't it awesome? We have, like, _unlimited _money thanks to Leif! This is so awesome!"

"Totally," Violet muttered.

Yvon looked at his friends and asked, "Why are you guys all wet? Went for a swim in the night?"

"Actually," Samus remembered. "A plane crashed at the Gateon Shore!"

"Really?" Medli stood straighter.

"Yeah, it was wierd," Violet said slowly. "The plane had nobody in it! And thenthis kid found some kind of gaint jewel in the waters near the crash. Everything is going strange today!"

Yvon looked at them anxiously, "Really? Maybe we should... check it out for ourselves!"

Medli looked at Yvon, then smiled, "Yeah! We'll... uhhhh... see you guys later?"

Samus shrugged, "Alright, whatever. There's not much to be seen, though."

"That's okay," Yvon assured her. "We're not... really looking for anything."

"Okay," Violet said. "See ya."

"Bye," Medli said. She and Yvon climbed into their (nice) car and started it up. The three watched them leave, then walked into the hotel.

They went up an elevator to their floor, then each quickly visited their respective rooms. They each had a change in clothing... but not to pyjamas. It was nearly 2am already - they wouldn't sleep very long anyways. What pummelled their thoughts were the location of their friends. Where were they all?

They knew that Yvon and Medli were heading to Gateon Shore; but where were Justin, Tetra, Gers, Jasmine and Paff?

They each exited their rooms at the same time. They nodded at one another; they were leaving.

They went back down using the elevator, and then went outside. They all climbed into their awaitingcar.

"Let's go to Gateon Port," Violet suggested. "Maybe they're there?"

"Yeah, maybe," Samus muttered. She started the car up, and backed out of the lot. She drove down the empty highway, towards Gateon Port, past all the crowds of officers at Gateon Shore.

Gateon Port was almost completely empty; only one man stood there. The man looked into their car, he was yelling into a cellphone. It was the man named Matthew. Samus parked the car into a lot near Matthew and his yelling. His voice calmed, then he said something, turning away from the three exiting their vehicle.

They all moved slowly, listening to Matthew say into his cellphone, "You aren't needed anymore." He hung it up abrubtly, and turned to the three teens. "What are you kids doing up at this time of night, eh?"

Samus answered, "Same to you."

Matthew smirked, "I'm about to meet a few... shall I say... _friends._"

Samus and Manus looked at Matthew nervously. Violet looked at her watch as it ticked.

01:59:57

01:59:58

01:59:59

02:00:00

* * *

Tetra sped her 2006 Saturn Aura down the road. She or her friends riding with her weren't harmed at all by the attack of PA and his men. They were able to eliminate a few of them by pushing their car off the dam. 

They were heading for Gateon Port, for they had heard of a naval submarine that was going to get attacked. They had no idea how they were going to get in it, but they had to at least get there.

Tetra sped up when they finally reached the highway to Gateon Port. They noticed that an abnormally large crowd of people had gathered at the Gateon Shore, but they passed it. Tetra sharply turned into Gateon Port. They were waved down by someone. It was Samus!

Tetra reverse parked a small lot, in which the only other car was a Lexus. They got out of the car, and were greeted by Samus as well as Manus and Violet.

"Hey, guys!" Violet said smiling. "You guys are up, too?"

"Well no duh," Gers said. "We're not really in a talking mood."

"Oh," Violet muttered. "Alright, then."

"Who are you?" Samus asked half-mean to Kailee.

Kailee made an annoyed face, "Kailee."

Manus stook out his hand to shake, "Hey." Kailee nicely shook his hand like he wanted. Violet shook hands with Kailee too. Samus, however, stook out her hand, but Kailee didn't shake.

"Well, well," a deep voice sounded behind Kailee. "More kids out of bed, I see."

Tetra, Justin and Gers knew this man as Matthew.

"Why can't you kids go to bed when you're supposed too?" He asked. "I'm sure you kids are... getting in peoples way. I hate kids who do that."

"There are no people for us to get in the way of!" Violet retorted. "Everyone's at Gateon Shore!"

"Yes, yes, of coarse," Matthew waved her off. "People can get very nosey."

"Why are you here?" Justin challenged. "It seems suspicious that you're here all alone at this hour! Don't you own property?"

"Of coarse I do!" Matthew roared. "I also have choices!"

"Well then, so do we!" Tetra said, her arms crossed.

Matthew froze for a moment, "I like your attitude, woman! But you've out numbered me! There's no point in arguing."

"Matthew!" came a roar. "Leave these kids alone!" The kids turned; they recognised the familiar voice as Andrew's.

Andrew strode up to them. Matthew snorted, "Why don't you leave me alone?"

"Not a chance!" Andrew exclaimed. "You're a cause for trouble!"

"Really?" Matthew asked. "What makes you think _that?_"

"Get lost!" Andrew ordered. "Nobody likes a creep who lurks around in the dark!"

Matthew huffed angrily, and stormed away. He walked forwards into the shadowy darkness, where his body figure camoflauged perfectly into it.

Andrew smiled, then asked the kids, "Why are you kids with him?"

Justin waved his arms, "No, no! We just got here!"

Violet said, "We came here to meet our friends! We just saw him talking on his cell phone!"

"Really?" Andrew rubbed his chin. "That's pretty suspicious. Anyways, kids, come inside my home! I have plenty of rooms for you! You can-"

Tetra cut him off, "We weren't planning on sleeping tonight, Andrew."

Kailee nodded, "Yeah. We actually wanted to... uhhhhhhh ... "

Justin finished, "Something may be under attack tonight!"

Andrew flinched, "Are you serious? What?" Samus, Violet and Manus looked at their friends in wonder.

"A submarine!" Gers said strongly. "I know it sounds crazy, but it's true!"

Andrew thought about it for a moment. "D'you know what?" he said finally. "There _is _a submarine coming in today! It'll be circling Orre! But... why would it be attacked?"

Kailee asked Andrew, "D'you have anything we can get there with?"

Violet said, "Us too! We'll help!"

Andrew thought about it, "Well... It's a naval sub I know that for sure! So... it should be above water... Maybe you kids can ride my Latios! D'you still have your Articuno with you?"

Justin shook his head.

"Damn," Andrew said. "Well, maybe my Latios can carry two of you... Nah! My Wailord will carry all of you! But, I don't know when the submarine will get close..."

"It should be in an hour or so..." Justin said. "It should be in range in about fifteen minutes!"

Violet looked at her watch again.

02:05:26

02:05:27

02:05:28

02:05:29

* * *

Yvon and Medli had followed a man's car from Gateon Shore to Michael Town. The man was carrying a large jewel in the back of his 2006 Ford Freestar. He led them to the Michael Town Museum. They assumed that they were going to put it on display. 

The museum (for some reason,) was open twenty four hours a day. So, they just casually walked in. As soon as Yvon and Medli walked in, they were greeted by their friends, Jasmine and Paff.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Paff asked them happily.

"Oh, uhhhhhhhhhh," Yvon started. "Well, we saw something, and they brought it here."

"Oh, are they putting it on display?" Jasmine asked.

"Who knows," Medli answered. "We just wanted to... see it."

Paff shrugged, "We'll help you."

"Thanks," Yvon said. The four traveled into the heart of the museum. All over the place were paintings, and statues of pokémon, and rock collections. Things glimmered and glowed and shined with brilliant color. Yvon and Medli almost forgot of why they were there.

A man popped out from around a corner, holding their prize. Jasmine and Paff gasped quietly when they saw it. It was the gem of their dreams.

"Was that it?" Paff asked Yvon.

"Yeah! Come on!"

They traveled down the way that the man did. The man stopped at a water fountain and rinsed out the gem. Yvon, Medli, Jasmine and Paff stopped in the middle of the hall, waiting for him to move again.

The man started again, but didn't get too far, for there was a large CRACK sound from the roof.

As suddenly as the sound, a large portion of the roof above the man collapsed. The man dodged it quickly. A figure then climbed down a rope through the opening. A Crobat was flying with it.

The figure spoke with a muffled voice, "Give me the Ruby!" The man gasped a few times before finally starting towards the figure. The figure then took off it's ski mask. It was a woman with dark brown hair. Paff recognised her; she had bumped into her 'rookie' on a road in The Under.

Another figure came down another rope from the hole in the roof. Paff knew this was the rookie by her red hair. The rookie took the giant gemstone from the man. The first woman started, "Good work, Rookie! Now, finish him and I'll give Kinliteer a good wordfor you!"

The rookie smiled evily, and pulled out a gun. The man gasped in horror.

BANG! BANG!

The man fell down in a lump. Paff screamed hard.

The two on the ropes turned. "Look at that, Rookie! It's the two young missus from The Under! And their little friends!"

The rookie pointed the gun at them, "I got 'em Admin!" She began to shoot at them, but Paff and Medli hid behind the corner near them. Yvon and Jasmine hid on the other side. The rookie lowered herself to get a better shot, but the Admin's Crobat started to shreak loudly.

"We gotta go, Rookie!" the Admin warned. "Let's get the hell outta here!" The two climbed their ropes fast; their Crobat followed. There was silence, and then the four teens crawled out of hiding. They gasped and panted for breath.

Jasmine looked at a digital clock hung on the wall ahead.

02:11:46

02:11:47

02:11:48

02:11:49

* * *

Justin and Tetra were about to fall asleep, when they finally noticed what they were waiting for. They saw a very faraway blinking of a red light. They knew that that must be the submarine! 

They ran up quickly, "Andrew! It's here!"

Andrew looked at them, and looked out onto the invisible horizon. He widened his eyes, and called all the teens together.

He whispered, "Okay. I'll send you kids out, but I don't want you guys do do anymore rash things! You've gotten into enough trouble! What with The Under and the Colloseum! I don't want you kids to do anything except warn the captain!"

"Alright," all the teens agreed. Andrew threw his ball into the water. There was an enormous flash, as if by lightning. When the teens uncovered their eyes, they saw the giant pokémon in the water. It put it's fin onto the port, allowing the kids to walk onto it. They did.

Andrew waved, "I'll get the police, you warn the captain!" The teens all stood on the middle of the Wailord, and wondered how to position themselves. Andrew ordered, "Wailord! These kids need a ride to the blinking light ahead! Take them there and back!"

The Wailord made a bubbling noise, and started off. The gravity force knocked all seven teens off their feet, so they all were laying on the Wailord.

**-The Overworld Theme tothe Legend of Zelda the Wind Waker Plays-**

The teens felt the cold rush of the night sea air blow. They tried to stand, but it was hard considering that the Wailord couldn't help but swim like a whale, up and down.

It took about five minutes to reach the submarine... It was moving quite slowly. The Wailord leaned against the submarine at it's side; the only light source was the blinking, bright, red light. They went in through an open hatch close to the front of the sub. It didn't seem very big, but it was incredibly dark.

**-The Overworld Theme to the Legend of Zelda the Wind Waker Ends-**

Kailee climbed in first, followed by Tetra, then Samus, then Justin, then Violet, then Gers, then Manus last.

They climbed down the ladder into a very well lit room. It was a large caffeteria of sort, with many tables placed in a row. Immediately after all seven of them entered, two women strolled up to them. One of them was very tall, with red hair. She was wearing a marine officers jacket. The other was a little shorter, with black hair.

The red haired woman had a name tag on that read; R.O. MAJOR. She asked the teens, "How in God's name did you get in here?"

Justin answered, "We used a pokémon to get here."

"Really," R.O. MAJOR said. "We don't see very many pokémon around here. Rumor has it that they're getting hunted around here."

"Why do you kids need to be here?" the black haired woman had a tag that read; R.O.A. KEILER.

Tetra answered, "We think your submarine is going to get attacked!"

R.O. MAJOR snorted, "This isn't my submarine! I'm the Resource Officer! The names Jennifer Major! And this is my apprentice Pamela Keiler!"

The woman named Pamela made an Army Salute. Kailee did it back, very close to perfect, actually.

Jennifer Major said to the teens, "Well, if you're here to warn us, you have done your job. I will put in a word to the captain!"

"Can we follow you?" Tetra asked.

"Yes," Pamela Keiler answered. "You'd might want to stick with us until we reach shore."

The teens looked at each other. "Fine," Kailee said.

Pamela and Jennifer led the teens into the heart of the submarine. The teens were quite confused. The submarine seemed so small from outside, but it was _huge! _When Jennifer and Pamela led them to the main hall, It was crowded with hundreds of people.

Kailee looked around in awe, "How in the hell is this sub so big?"

"I don't know!" Justin exclaimed.

"This isn't possible!" Kailee twitched her eyes. "WHAT THE **!censored!**" beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep!

The teens felt the floor below them crack. Mass chaos ensued all around the room. People were shooting each other mercilessly. The director showed himself and made the cut sign with his hand. The ship creaked as the censored beep insued. The submarine exploded with a huge KABOOM!

An intermission sign appears on screen with a picture of Jessica Simpson in her Dukes of Hazzard sexypose.

-_These boots were made for walking! And that's just what they'll do! One of these days these boots are gonna walk all over You! Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!-_

The intermission ends.

02:19:31

02:19:32

02:19:33

02:19:34

* * *

Paff shivered as the cops left her alone. She was the last of the four to be asked questions. People all over the city were gathering to see the perimetics taking away the body of the man. Jasmine, Medli and Yvon joined Paff by one of the cop cars. For the past few minutes they had not spoken except to the police. 

They stood staring, and then, finally, they moved towards the other people. A girl about their age with brown hair strode up to them. Her hair was unneat, she must've gotten out of bed quickly to check out the situation.

She asked the four, "What heppened?"

An older woman pulled the girl away, "Britteny! Leave them alone! Can't you see they've been in a cruel situation?"

The girl shook away, "Jihan, it's not a hard question!"

Paff started to walk away, and everyone else did too. They heard the woman Jihan say, "Dear Lord, first Nia Town, now this!"

Yvon stopped, and turned abrubtly to them, "You were at Nia Hall when it was attacked?"

The girl named Britteny told Yvon, "Yeah! We were with these other kids and this guy, he-"

Yvon cut her off, "Those were our friends! D'you know where they are now?"

Britteny shook her head, "That was last night! I don't know where they are now!" Britteny took out a muffin from a bag that Yvon noticed she was holding. They looked _yummy_!

Jihan strode up to them, "You know those kids? They were quite brave, going against that psycho from hell!"

Paff was about to speak, but instantly froze up when her spine shivered. She had felt a hand on her shoulder.

A familiar voice sounded, "So, the whole of the teenage gang is up tonight... strange." All the teens turned quickly around; the voice came from Matthew, the man that challenged Andrew to a battle at Gateon Port.

He took his hand away from Paff, "I see that you kids have gotten into trouble! I thought as much. You kids seem to be magnetic to trouble!"

"Leave us alone, you freak!" Jasmine roared aloud. "We didn't do anything here!"

"D'you know what?" Matthew sounded angrier. "You are a stupid girl! You get off this island! You don't belong here!"

"Go to hell!" Yvon shouted at Matthew.

Matthew huffed, and snapped his fingers, saying, "Jordan! Get over here!" A small man with black, shaggy hair strode up to Matthew. He gave the black haired man some car keys. "Get the Escalade! We're out of here!"

Britteny looked into the lot, "You own that Escalade?"

"Yes," the black haired man answered.

Britteny pulled out another muffin, "I'll be right back."

"Hey!" Jihan exclaimed. "Where are you going?"

Britteny made an innocent smile, "I want to see their car, Jihan! God! Leave me be!"

The man named Jordan watched Britteny walk over to the beige Escalade, and then turned to the teens. "Are you kids alright? I heard about what happened. You seem okay!"

"Yeah, we're fine," Medli told him. "Something got stolen."

"Really?" Matthew seemed suspicious. "I heard Cipher is behind this! They must've took whatever it is away to their base somewhere!"

Medli and Yvon looked at each other. Really?

"We... have to get moving," Yvon said. "Alright?"

"Yes, yes," Matthew said. "Jordan! I thought I told you to get the damn Escalade!"

Jordan rolled his eyes, "Alright!" He took a short jog to the car, Britteny was just leaving. "So, you like my car, eh?"

"Sure," Britteny said tensly. Jordan strode up to the car. Britteny turned.

Jordan asked her, "Wanna see me in my wheeeeeeeeeels?"

Britteny smirked (evily), "Sure!"

Jordan revved up the engine. He turned the car to reverse, and _floored it!_ Smoke flew around the road as he turned and turned uncontrolably. He screamed as his car kept spinning, until finally it was stopped by the solid figure of the museum's support pillar. Jordan continued to scream in horror as the museum started to crumple over top of him.

The teens, Matthew and Jihan gasped in shear shock as Jordan was crushed by the giant pieces of the museum. The car couldn't stand the pressure.

KABOOM!

A large ball of fire burst into the air. Matthew gapped in horror, "MY CAR!"

There was a second explosion. Police officers were getting people away from the flaming Escalade.

Yvon and Medli took their chance; they ran for their car. Medli hopped in first, and Yvon started it up. Nobody seemed to notice them escape; except for Paff and Jasmine. They drove out the town, heading for Gateon Port; they thought they would find a few answers there.

They didn't know much about 'Cipher' or where their headquarters were. They thought that Gateon Port would hold some answers. Medli took a peek at their car's digital clock.

02:21:04

02:21:05

02:21:06

02:21:07

* * *

Jennifer and Pamela had finally reached the teens to the front of the submarine. The teens were still in awe at the size of the sub (and still bruised after the... incident), and so they didn't even notice that they had stopped. 

Kailee snapped from her trance, "Are we there?"

Jennifer nodded, "Correct! I'm afraid that the captains prefer not to be disturbed by non-officers."

"That's okay," Tetra assured her. "We just hope they take it seriously!" Jennifer walked into the cockpit slowly. She was inside about two minutes, until she came out with a gloomy smile.

"Sorry," she said. "The captain's don't believe you."

The teens had their mouths open. What idiots the captains were!

Pamela smiled now, "You kids should stay aboard! There's no reason for you to leave now... We'll be at Orre in about a couple hours! Is there anything you teenagers feel like doing?"

The teens thought about it for a moment. Samus said lowly, "D'you have any food? Jesus, I haven't eaten for hours!"

Jennifer smiled happily again, "Alright, sure! We have a small cafeteria! You kids have any money?"

Violet nodded, "Plenty!"

Pamela clapped her hands together, "Then let's go!"

She and Jennifer led the teens a few halls; it didn't take _too _much time for them to reach it. It was just a big opening with a small nerdy man inside. There was a menu over his head, luminating the choices for a nice snack.

Samus, Violet, and Manus jogged up to it and started ordering. The others took a seat at a nearby table.

Tetra was definately concerned, "Why the hell are we still here? We need to leave! Any minute now, and those people will take over the sub and kill us all!"

"Shut up!" Justin whispered. "We need to get to the captains ourselves! We should go now! While those two are distracted!"

Gers looked behind them all; Jennifer and Pamela were chatting with a couple other people. That was their chance!

The four left the table, and headed for the cockpit. The jogged once they lost sight of Pamela and Jennifer. When they reached the cockpit, they burst inside. Kailee gasped; the captains were gone... and there was blood on the floor! Uh-oh!

The four shocked teens left the cockpit slowly walking backwards, and then burst into running. They ran to the place where they had crept away, and they were about to shout at Jennifer and Pamela, but they were interrupted by two loud THUNKS.

Everyone in the vacinity looked at what made the noise, and screamed in terror. Two male, dead bodies had fallen from the roof of the room, and blood shot out all over the floor. All (seven) of the teens looked up first, and saw all the dark-clothed people sliding down ropes to the floor.

The four teens knew who these men were; they were at the Kaminko Dam! Instead of gas masks, however, they wore dark ski masks, and held more distructive weapons.

People continued to scream as the men shot upwards towards people on the catwalks. All the teens in the room ran towards the same way... the left. They needed to get away from the men... now!

"Run!" Gers screamed.

The teens ran as sparks flew in every direction. They went for the closest door, and entered it in panic. It seemed to lead to a lower level... the teens hopped down the stairs, and saw how the men had entered that floor as well. There were already many dead bodies in this room... The teens knew because they were on the catwalk! They ran across, and turned a few times before finally stopping.

Nobody was near... it was absolutely silent! The teens rested a bit. Samus panted, "You guys were right! Goddammit, why in the hell didn't theylisten!" She banged her arm on the railing in frustration. "We'll never... METROID!"

All the teens looked towards where Samus was looking. A large Metroid appeared as Samus had exclaimed. She grabbed it by it's prongs, and threw it into a metal box on the wall, which exploded. The Metroids goopy body fell to the floor, It twinged a bit, then settled.

Justin thought for a second, "We're going to have to take out the submarine!"

"How the hell are we supposed to do that?" Kailee exclaimed.

"Justin's right!" Manus puffed. "We have to get to the furnace!"

"Yeah!" Justin agreed.

"We should split up!" Violet suggested. "We'd find it faster!"

"But then we'd all die in the explosion!" Gers belowed. "We need to live, dammit!"

"Maybe one of these twisted beings from hell have some sort of remote bomb!" Tetra inquired.

"That's a good plan!" Justin told her. "Let's split up and find the furnace! We'll each escape in the pods after!"

"Where in hell are the pods?" Kailee asked.

"Everywhere!" Samus exclaimed as an answer.

"Fine!" Tetra exclaimed. "Gers, you come with me!" Gers looked at her, and then shrugged casually. He and Tetra ran back, and then out of sight.

Kailee grabbed Jusitn's arm, and she ran the opposite direction. Justin followed. Samus, Violet and Manus then headed twoards the end of the room. They ran down a few stairs before being attacked by one man in black. Violet kicked him in the face, and watched him fall back down the stairs. Samus searched his unconsious body, and pulled out his tiny pistol. She loaded it, and ran. Violet checked the man for explosives... none. She and Manus followed Samus.

**-Molgera Boss Music from The Wind Waker plays-**

They took a few turns, and then saw three other men... They had not noticed the teens. Samus held her breath, and shot at the men. She hadn't used a gun before, but she was able to get them all square on the back of their heads. Violet and Manus gapped at her perfect shots, then continued down the long hallway.

They searched the men one by one for anything usefull. Violet and Manus were able to get some handheld pistols to use. The third man, however, happened to have just _one _remote charge. They cheered quietly, and took it. They ran down the hallway again, taking a few turns on the way.

One man turned sharply around one corner as the teens approached it. Violet, in surprise, shot at the man a bunch of times, and killed him. She gasped after seeing what she did, and took a couple steps back.

Manus cheered, "Wow! Great job Violet! Although I think you did a bit of overkill."

Samus walked over the bleeding corpse, "Yes, yes, that was good but you should conserve your ammo!"

"Whatever," Violet whimpered.

The three started on again. They got a long ways before they met another man. He had an icepack to his ski mask-covered face. Manus took a few shots at the man... buting his ice pack and getting him in the face. Violet whimpered again, and the three started again.

They reached the next staircase, and climbed down with no trouble. This floor had no bodies or blood on it... maybe the evil hijackers hadn't reached this floor yet?

Violet glared quickly at her watch.

02:29:59

02:30:00

02:30:01

02:30:02

* * *

Justin and Kailee were on the same floor as Samus, Violet and Manus, but were almost directly underneath the cockpit. All the evil men were with them, too. 

They were hiding behind an overturned desk with hundreds of dents caused by all the bullets that hit it. Kailee and Justin managed to kill one man, and steal his semi-machine guns. The two teens were in shear panic.

"Do you even know how to use that thing?" Justin screamed. "You can barely even hold it!"

"Shut up!" Kailee rebuttled. "I can use it just fine! Watch!" Kailee leaned the big gun over the desk, and held the trigger back. The gun squirmed around as it shot bullets at speeds faster than sound. The men fell silent; Kailee and Justin looked over to see what she hit. There was a large window behind the men that they were all staring at. It seemed that Kailee missed every shot, and only seemed to make a smiley face pattern on the glass.

The men all smirked evily at each other. Kailee and Justin retreated again.

Justin shouted, "You missed every shot! How can _anybody _do that!"

Kailee was on the verge of tears, "Shut up! I've never used a gun before!" Kailee spread out her legs, and put her purse on top of the desk. The purse almost immediately exploded, all of it's contents scattered everywhere.

Kailee looked at it's remains, and made an angry face. "They shot my purse!"

"Who cares?" Justin shouted at her.

"That cost me two hundred bucks!" Kailee got up and all the men looked at her with non-expectant expressions. Kailee held out her semi-machine gun. She said strongly, "You son of a bitch!" She shot out her gun at the men; each falling dead one after the other as Kailee turned. She shouted a cry as every man in black was shot in the head or legs and fell to the ground hard. Justin gapped at her as she finished all of them off.

She ended her killing abrubtly, and turned to Justin. He got up, and said, "Whoa!"

Kailee put the smoking gun on her shoulder and said toughly, "Let's go!"

Justin nodded, and followed Kailee down the hall. They walked, not ran, down the hall. Everytime someone got in Kailee's way, she would blast them to hell with her gun. She never grinned or smirked. Justin was starting to get nervous.

Kailee was able to find the next staircase down; it led to a smaller floor now. They were able to see the other end of the submarine from where they were. Over there, were Samus, Manus and Violet.

They were happy to see Kailee and Justin. No enemies were on this floor, so the five just met in the center. The floor was almost completely empty, except for a couch and TV in the corner. The submarine made a sudden jerk before any of the teens spoke.

EEERRRKKKK!

The teens knew that the sub was moving faster now; the men must've taken complete control.

Violet shouted, "There's the door!" She pointed to a pair of green push-able doors. The five burst through into the heart. It was a stairwell.

Without hesitation, the five ran down the stairs, into a small white door that read; Boiler Room.

The boiler room was quite hot, and was riddled with hundreds of rusty pipes that had steam leaking out at their joints. The five saw two people by what looked like the actual furnace. It was Tetra and Gers!

Tetra shouted, "Where have you been? We've been here for ten minutes!"

The other five all looked at each other. Violet pulled out the charge she stole, and Gers pulled out one that was very similar looking. They both placed them on top of a small wooden table beside the burning furnace. The seven then ran up the stairs again. Gers then handed one of the triggers to Kailee, hence she had the machine gun.

The stairwell reached up high... probably to the top floor. The teens desided to go one floor down, because most of the men were probably on the top floor.

The teens burst through the door. Dead bodies littered the hallway floor, the teens gasped in horror. They ran down the hall along the edge of the submarine. They eventually reached a bunch of small openings... the pods!

However... all the pods were cracked and structurally unstable! They would break if they were launched.

The teens noticed that it probably didn't matter for some people; a few of the pods were already launched! Parts of the pods were still connected to the submarine. The teens doubted that whoever launched them survived.

The teens didn't care anymore. Dropping their weapons, they all rashly jumped into the one they thought was most secure. Gers looked at all the buttons, and decided to press the big blue one. The door of the pod shut abrubtly. The teens started to feel many vibrations suddenly. Something must be attacking the submarine from in the water!

Gers then decided to press the big red button, and what the teens had feared would happen, did happen.

The pod burst out into a billion pieces; the teens held their breath as they were pushed into the dark, cold ocean. The teens opened their eyes... the submarine was far away! They must've been shot out about a hundred feet!

Two large blurs were flying around the submarine, shooting white beams at it. The submarine seemed to be shooting something at them too.

The teens tried to resurface, but it was too far up! The submarine was underwater fully when the teens... launched.

Justin, Tetra, Gers and Kailee then realised that the blurs were traveling closer... they were pokémon! They were Milotics to be specific.

One of the Milotics grabbed Samus, Manus and Violet and carried them upwards. The other Milotic grabbed Tetra and Gers and carried them in a different direction.

Justin was just able to throw out his Milotic. She appeared with a bright flash... and saw what was going on around her. A large bolt of controlled electricity shot out at her, but she was able to dodge it.

One of the other Milotics returned, and grabbed Justin and Kailee. The other Milotic also returned. Justin realised that this one was colored different. The moonlight from the surface told him that this was a shiny Milotic; these two Milotics belonged to Juan!

The submarine gave another attempt to shoot one of the normal colored Milotics. (Justin didn't know which one, though!) Instead of hitting her, however, it hit a bunch of rocks, which collapsed under the pressure on top of her!

Kailee remembered suddenly (very short of breath now!) about the trigger in her pocket that Gers gave her! She pulled it out, while still clasping onto the Milotic that had her. The shiny Milotic tried to see if the now buried Milotic was okay.

Kailee pressed the trigger, just as the shiny Milotic was shot by a giant bolt of electricity. It dropped down to the ocean floor, lifeless. Was it dead?

There was no time, however, to check. There was a deep rumbling... and a thunder, growing steadily louder.

BOOM!

Justin and Kailee felt themselves be thrown through the water. They passed out... probably because of the lack of air. They didn't wake up until later on.

The three Milotics all spread out as well. The two females and the out cold male.

Samus, Manus and Violet were on the shore. It was very well lit with light posts and lanturns. The sky was dark with night, but the land seemed like day.

Tetra and Gers were in a similar location, except they couldn't see anybody near. They saw a distant light... They thought that it might be Orre.

Where in the hell were they?


	8. Stranded Somewhere

_For all you people who hate luvvy duvvy moments would hate this chapter! It is short, though, so don't expect much. No battles in this chapter, and there's minimal death... but I like it. PLEEAASSEE Don't think me sexist... Just like I do with Articuno, I express the Milotics by their gender... that **does not **make me sexist!_

* * *

**-Molgera Boss Music from the Wind Waker ends-**

Justin awoke with a huge headache. Kailee woke up as well. They looked around... they were on a small beach. They were definately not on Orre...

"Where the hell are we?" Kailee mumbled. "Uggg... My head..."

"No kidding," Justin was just able to stand up. "What happened...?"

Justin and Kailee heard a distant whimpering. They turned abrubtly, clutching their heads. There was a pokémon on top of a very tiny fjord. It was a Milotic... Kailee and Justin started recalling what happened underwater. The battle before the submarine exploded.

The Milotic was staring up at the clear night sky... which Milotic was it?

Justin slowly crept close to her... he asked, "Umm... excuse me..." The Milotic looked at him gloomily. "Are... Are you mine?"

The Milotic shook her head slowly, then returned to gloomily staring at the stars. Justin lipped 'Okay' and backed up slowly. Kailee stared at her... It seemed that a small tear flowed down the Milotic's face.

"What are we gonna do now?" Justin asked Kailee.

Kailee kept staring, "D'you know what's wrong with her?"

"Uhhh... No," He said quickly. "Maybe she's... upset about the other one... but that's not the issue! We need to leave!"

"She could give us a ride, Justin!" Kailee hissed. "Let's ask-"

"She wouldn't be able to hold both of us!" Justin rebuttled. "Besides... I have no idea where Orre is! It's pitch black out on the ocean!"

"So what are we supposed to do?" Kailee shouted.

"I don't know!" Justin answered.

SPLASH!

Justin and Kailee were blown down by a huge jet of freezing cold water. The two fell over and toppled a few times. When the charge of water ended, the two realized that the Milotic had shot them with a HYDRO PUMP.

The two teenagers looked up from their position; the Milotic probably got upset over the teens arguement. They got up, drenched, and stared at the Milotic. Justin realized that Kailee was right; the Milotic was crying. Wonder why...

The Milotic once again returned to her sad staring of the stars.

Justin looked at his watch; holy crap! It still works!

02:59:57

02:59:58

02:59:59

03:00:00

* * *

Tetra and Gers were in a similar situation as Justin and Kailee. They were stranded on a small beach, with a Milotic, too! 

They were planning on their escape. Like Justin and Kailee, they too did not know when in the hell they were.

"It's way too dark to see out there," Gers pointed out. "We'd get lost in two seconds! We need some kind of boat..."

"We have to get over this cliff," Tetra said. Gers looked back. There was a large cliff towering above the two. Wherever they were, everything was probably over that ledge.

The two began thinking again. What if... no... How about they... nah...

The two needed to find a large, but fast, source of transportation. Earlier, Tetra had sent the Milotic to investigate the ocean bottom... for... reckage.

She returned at that moment, with an expressionless face.

"Well?" Tetra asked, even thought she already knew the answer. The Milotic kindly shook her head. Dammit!

"Could you find anyone?" Gers asked the Milotic. She thought for a slight moment, and made a corteos nod.

Gers looked at Tetra with wide eyes. Tetra then asked the Milotic, "D'you think we can ride there?"

The Milotic shook her head... what did she mean?

Tetra thought about it, then asked, "Did you see a boat on the shore?" The Milotic nodded happily.

Gers stood up straight, "Where?"

The Milotic climbed onto shore, and smiled. She began moving down the shore line. The teenagers looked at eachother, then followed her.

They ran mostly; the Milotic was quite fast for a water creature. She kept leading them over hills and straight valleys until the ocean trailed into a river at a building. The teens were stunned; it was a small harbor!

There were as many as fifty motor boats anchored there. They could even see a large sail ship. Tetra stared at that in awe; she liked it of coarse. Those were the boats she was used to riding!

The Milotic jumped into the water with a tiny splash, (10 out of 10 in the teens eyes!) and resurfaced with a loud 'Lah'. The teens ran up to one of the ports, and examined the boats; they were all in pretty good shape.

Gers hopped into one of the bigger boats, "This one looks good. I think I might be able to..." He pressed a series of buttons, and the boat started up! Weird... "Aha! Okay, get in!"

Tetra obeyed, jumping in hard from the port. Gers untied the rope at the back, "We have to find everyone! It could take forever to circulate this whole place!"

"I realise that!" Tetra shouted at him over the boat's engine. "Hey!" She directed her yells at the Milotic. She looked at Tetra curiously. "Could you follow us?" The Milotic smiled and nodded.

"Let's go!" Gers said. He pushed forward a lever and the boat started very fast. The two fell back.

Tetra rolled her eyes and took control of the boat. She just barely pushed the lever forward; they took off lightly but still fast enough. They felt the cold, night wind blow against their faces. The Milotic dived underwater, and followed the waves created by the boat.

They took a left turn through to the other shore, and followed the shore through. The water reflected the light from all the light posts and overhung lamps. It was a strange sight. The whole of the land was lit up so perfectly; as though it were day. However, the water and sky were as dark as dark could possibly be.

The teens rode away in the boat slowly at first; eventually they sped up to a very fast pace (WEEEEEEEEEE!) but they met nobody on their trip. They finally were able to get into the open ocean. They spied for Orre; nothing of interest came into view. They noticed that the ocean (at least of what they could see of it) trailed off. It must be cloudy.

They truned around physically, and got a way better look at what they had landed on. It was big! Gers and Tetra were able to make out many tall buildings; it wasn't hard considering how lit the place was from all the lights. They saw tall skyscrapers and a giant dome. They saw a waterfall to the side, and a cliff with towering hedges on it. They saw on one of the other cliffs on the left side a forest. Tetra decided that that is where they check first.

She turned the boat, and headed for the nearest shore to the forest. The trees towered many meters high; the interior of the woods were pitch black. They got off on that shore, and tried to peer between the trees. They frowned and got the boat moving again. Where was everyone? How big could this island possibly be?

The boat had a small digital clock on it; Tetra looked.

03:06:21

03:06:22

03:06:23

03:06:24

* * *

Samus, Violet and Manus were together on a small stretch of land. There was a deep cave where they were; they had built a small fire, not daring to go further into the cave. 

They were all cold, hungry, and lost. Like the others, they had figured out that they were certainly not on Orre. Where, though?

"Maybe the others are looking for us!" Samus shivered. "This island is obviously inhabited! It's so lit up!"

"Yeah, that's true," Manus agreed, shivering as well. "Maybe a coast guard will come by!"

"Yeah," Violet muttered.

"Well," Samus started. "We're... we're going to have to try and survive before they get here! We should start to travel."

"Yeah, maybe," Manus mummbled.

"I _really _don't like this cave," Vilet told them. "It reminds me of that movie."

"The Cave?" Manus asked.

"Yeah, that's the one!" Violet answered slowly.

Samus groaned; she didn't really like that movie either. It was a little cheezy.

Samus got up, and got out of their cave shelter. She looked into the dark distance. The cave was located on the edge of the islan; all Samus could see was light-reflecting ocean.

Manus held out his left hand to the fire for a moment, and then got up and left the cave. Violet laid back her head uncomfortably on a rock. Samus turned to see Manus.

"No sign of Orre?" he asked Samus.

"No," Samus answered. "It did take a while to reach that submarine... I didn't notice this island when we got there!"

"Me too," Manus frowned. "What's up with that?"

"I dunno," Samus muttered. She looked up, "I think- METROID!" She pointedupwards towards a leaning fjord. A small blob ofa Metroid appeared suddenly. Manus gasped in horror, and jumped out of the way. Samus jumped up at it, but the Metroid dodged. Samus pulled out a little something out of her soaked pocket. It looked like a little gear. She jumped up fast, and lodged the thing right into the Metroid.

It gurgled and writhed until it lowered down to ground level. Samus took this chance to kick the damn thing out into the ocean. It sunk down, and didn't resurface.

Manus returned standing beside Samus. She looked up again, "I think the submarine must've moved quite a ways before it blew up."

"Most likely," Manus said. "We totally would've spotted this island earlier."

"Yeah," Samus agreed. She directed her voice into the cave to Violet. "Hey! Are you sleeping?"

Violet took a moment to answer, "No."

The other two walked into the cave, seeing Violet laying near the fire. She looked at them.

"Another Metroid?" She asked.

"Unfortunately," Samus answered. "There are a few here... I wonder why."

Suddenly, the three teens heard a distant engine. They all looked at each other, and then ran out the cave. The first think they noticed was a small boat heading for the cave. Someone inside was waving; as the boat got closer, they realised that Gers and Tetra were inside!

But even more suddenly, there was a growl that came from inside the cave. The three teens turned very slowly, and saw _it._

There was some sort of deformed demon inside the cave, hanging on the roof. It was snarling, and drooling all over. It's eyes were a dead yellow, and it growled again. The three backed up very slowly, and then- GRAWL!

Whatever the thing was, it _flew _out of the cave at the teens. The three screamed, and jumped out of the way. Gers and Tetra ducked as the thing dived at them.

It growled again and turned. Violet pointed and screamed as it approached again. It opened it's mouth super wide and made a screech that froze all the teens where they were. Just as the thing got closer, WHAM!

It seems that the Milotic that followed Tetra and Gers had rammed the thing as it got close. She made a loud 'Mi' andstruck the thing hard a second time. Whatever it was, it fell into the water. The Milotic smashed it from underneath, sending it onto the shore.

The thing got up, and growled. It pounced as the Milotic surfaced. It grabbed her neck(?) and sent her under. They both stuggled quitea bit; It held her _hard!_ The Milotic mad a gurgled cry. The thing started to twist it's wrists. The Milotic cried again; her neck was beginning to bleed where the thing's hand(?) was. She cried again.Shethought quickly, reared up, and twisted a few times. The thing couldn't hold her, so it drifted a ways. The Milotic hit it hard with her tail, and then rammed it hard. The thing could hold it's breath any more, and so it gave way. The Milotic made a sigh of painful releif, and slowly resurfaced.

Tetra and Gers had already reached the beach, with the others. The bloody Milotic resurfaced, and the teens gasped. The Milotic came onto shore slowly, the teens ran up to her. The Milotic kindly shook them away; she was alright.

The teens looked away from her and started talking. Tetra told everyone, "Come onto the boat with us! We just need to find Justin and Kailee then we'll leave."

Samus nodded, "Alright! Let's get going." The teens all climbed into the boat. There was still a bit of room left. Gers was the last to climb in.

He asked the Milotic, "Will you be able to follow?"

The Milotic took a deep breath, and then kindly nodded like she always did. Gers grinned and climbed in with his companions. Tetra started the boat again; she was pretty used to it now. The Milotic took what looked like a deep, painful breath. She dived into the water, ready to follow tho boats waves.

Tetra drove the boat out onto the open ocean, and turned right. She headed down the shore, looking for any place for her friends to hide in.

Gers looked at the digital clock.

03:12:04

03:12:05

03:12:06

03:12:07

* * *

Justin and Kailee were running out of options. They knew that there must be some kind of boat nearby. The Milotic on the fjord was still balling. Why was still not really known. That seemed to be the issue on the two teens minds. 

"Go ask her what's up!" Kailee ordered.

"What the hell am I supposed to say?" Justin asked. "And how the hell is she supposed to answer?"

"Who cares?" Kailee whispered. "Just go and do _something!_"

Justin groaned loudly while rolling his eyes. He didn't know what to say, exactly.

He got up, and slowly walked up to the Milotic. The Milotic was looking down into the ocean, still crying. He got close to her, "Uhhh... Hi there..." The Milotic closed her eyes. "You know... ummm... We were just wondering... " He took a breath. "What's wrong?"

The Milotic opened her eyes again, tears flowed a bit more. She took a deep breath... and then another. She moved slightly as though she was dizzy. She closed her eyes and fell.

Her head landed on Justin, who caught her (just to let you know; Milotics are quite heavy!) and struggled to keep his own balance.

He slowly placed her head on the ground as Kailee ran up to him, "What happened?"

"I don't think she's feeling okay," Justin told Kailee. "And I don't think riding her is a good idea."

"Well, no duh!" Kailee exclaimed. "What'll we do now?"

"I dunno," Justin said. "I guess we have to just wait. We shouldn't leave her here alone!"

"Yeah, fine, but," Kailee started. "We have to find a shelter or something! We might be here quite a while!"

"Let's just stay put until we need to move," Justin told her.

Kailee rolled her eyes, "You know, when I met you people, I never though I'd end up here!"

"D'you think I did?" Justin asked. Kailee sighed.

Suddenly, a large flash of light appeared. At first, Kailee and Justin thought that someone must've summoned a really large pokémon, but as their eyes adjusted, they realised a very strong light had turned on above them. They had never noticed before, but there was a lighthouse right near where they were!

Is it possible that a ship was coming in?

The two stood up fast, and looked around. They heard a distant splashing noise. Yes! A ship was coming in!

After about a moment of looking in all directions, the teens noticed that a ship wasn't coming in. It was better. A ship was _leaving!_

A large ship was passing by the location of the teens. It was the Pumbridge! The teens screamed and waved until a searchlight on the boat shone onto them. They covered their eyes, and the boat turned!

As the boat approached them, a large metal ramp grew out from it's side. The ship positioned itself so that the ramp met the ground infront of the teens. A bunch of... wait a minute... were they robots?

They were little metal people... and they all climbed down the ramp. One of them were colored white, and it came up to the teens. It spoke to them with a corteos, yet robotic tone, "Hello there! I'm assuming you children need a ride after the ruckus you've made."

"Yeah," Kailee told it. "Can you take us to Orre?"

"Certainly," The robot answered. "We are heading for an early trip to Gateon Port! We will get there by 3:45 a.m."

Kailee and Justin looked at each other and nodded. Justin told the robot, "We have other lost people on this island, we need to find them!"

The robot put it's skinny, whitehands(?) together and told them, "We have already rescued five children your age. Does that sound correct?"

Kailee and Justin nodded.

All the other robots (somehow) were able to carry the Milotic up to the ship. The teens watched them do so. The white robot spoke again, "Was that your pokémon?"

Justin shook his head, "No.She belongs to a trainer on Orre. She saved our lives."

"We will treat it in the boat's Pokémon center," the robot informed them. "You can check on it later."

The robot climbed up the ramp. Justin and Kailee followed. Immediately after climbing onboard, they were greeted by Tetra.

She was all changed and dry. She cheered, "Oh, we've found you! This boat picked us up five minutes ago! We thought that they wouldn't look for you."

"I don't think they did," Kailee said. "We signaled them all!"

"Ah," Tetra muttered. "This island is strange! We never saw it earlier, and it is covered with demons!"

"What do you mean?" Justin asked.

"Well, Violet, Samus and Manus got attacked by some cave demon," she told Kailee and Justin. "And then we all got attacked by some rock demon!"

Justin and Kailee looked at each other. "We didn't see anything," Kailee told Tetra. "We thought that this island was boring!"

Tetra huffed, and signaled that they follow. She led them to the front of the boat, where they saw something was playing in the pool shaped like an 'A'. It was another Milotic! UUUGGGGHHH!

Justin knew this was his Milotic, though, because she looked at him happily. Kailee and Justin however, first noticed all the bandages on her neck.

She climbed out, and greeted them kindly. Justin asked, "What happened? Was this-"

"The demon from the cave did that!" Tetra told him. "She was able to kill it, though."

"Cool," Kailee muttered.

"What about Juan's Milotic?" Tetra asked them. "Is she hurt?"

Justin and Kailee remembered, and asked Tetra, "D'you know where the center is?"

Tetra grinned, "Oh yeah! Follow me!" She led them away. Justin told his Milotic to keep playing. They walked along the deck, quite aways until they reached a pair of doors with a huge, pink, letter 'P'.

They walked inside and were greeted by a small, silver robot. "Hello there!" it greeted.

"So," Kailee started. "What's wrong with the Milotic?"

The robot shook it's head, "We're not sure why, but-"

"What?" Tetra interruptedly asked.

"She's dying," The robot said.

"Dying?" Justin said.

"Why?" Tetra asked.

"We don't know," the robot said. "We can't find anything wrong yet."

The three looked at each other. Damn; that sucks.

"Well..." Kailee started.

"Let us know," Justin finished for her.

"Will do," the robot bowed it's head, and went back to work... whatever it is he does.

The three walked slowly out the doors. Tetra said, "So... both of them are going to die? That must suck."

"No kidding," Kailee siad. "I sorta liked her."

"We have more important things to worry about," Justin said. "Where is everybody else?"

Tetra looked at him, "Oh yeah! They're eating at the captain's room!"

Kailee's mouth watered... fooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood...

"What are we waiting for?" Kailee announced. "Let's go!"

Tetra smiled and led the two towards the captain's room. They were greeted by their friends, Gers, Samus, Violet and Manus plus a group of robots. The only human Kailee and Justin didn't know was the big man in the back; he was probably the captain.

He raised his glass, "Ah! Glad to see more people aboard! Come and feast with us! I may be very late... or early... depends on the view of the person!"

"Hear hear!" the robots shouted. The captain began to chug down his drink. Hopefully it wasn't alcohol...

Meanwhile, outside... The Milotic had woken up. The robots must not be fully... awake. How exactly can you not notice a twenty feet long pokémon slither away? Anyways... she was able to get out of the center. She was leaning against the railing. She made a small whimper, then turned suddenly. She heard a noise.

She dove into the water quickly; without a sound. Gers walked around the corner. He was bopping around until he noticed the scenery infront of him. The clouds had disperssed; he could see Orre! He knew that scene; he had seen it on the Radygoas! Except it was all lit and sparkly.

He knew where the top of Mount Battle was, for he could see all the light from ontop. They were going to arrive in less than thirty minutes; earlier that expected.

Gers felt something on his shoulder that made him jump; he turned and saw all his friends were looking over the balcony. None of them felt like eating with the drunken captain and his robots; even though they were all starving.

A robot then burst through the center doors. It looked in both directions quickly. Tetra strode up to it, "What are you looking for?"

The robot answered, "The Milotic escaped!"

All the teens gaped at it, and then looked over the balcony into the ocean. Justin, Tetra and Kailee looked back behind the boat. She was gone; the poor thing wanted to die alone in the ocean, they guessed.

Orre approached quite fast; they had to warn everyone about what had happened. Little did they know of all the people who were waiting for them; waiting to get rid of them for good!


	9. Trouble Awaits

_I'm sure this chapter will make up the dissapointment on the eighth chapter. This chapter is good; enjoy!_

* * *

Britteny was very tired; she had woken up at about 2:30 and has been 'talked to' by authorites for fourty-five minutes. She wanted to go back to bed. 

Her sister, Jihan was chatting with a man named Andrew. Supposedly he was the most important man here at Gateon Port. Britteny stared out into the night ocean; it was completely dark.

Britteny's Jolteon was out with her, too. It just jumped around and climbed things and made Britteny laugh. She sat on the port gloomily, waiting for something to happen.

She looked at her sister; she was still deep in conversation. Britteny made a sigh, and looked out again. Suddenly, her Jolteon made a whimper. Britteny looked to see what was wrong.

"What's up?" She asked it. She got up, and walked towards it. The port stretched into the platform so that Britteny could not see what her Jolteon was looking at. She turned to see.

Her Jolteon was staring at something in the water; as Britteny moved closer, she saw that it was a Milotic.

It was hyperventilating badly; she didn't seem to good. Britteny crouched down beside her Jolteon, "Why, hello there."

The Milotic, still gasping, tilted her head down, and used her head to toss something towards Britteny. It seemed like a green blur. It rolled in the sand up to her knees. Britteny looked at it in awe; it was a large jewel. It glowed as she picked it up. It was bigger than her palm!

**-Creepy Medalion from the Pirates of the Carribean plays quickly-**

"How..." Britteny started saying to the gasping Milotic. "How did you get this?" She looked at the Milotic, who just kept staring and panting. Britteny looked back at the jewel, and then back to the Milotic. "Are you giving this to me?"

The Milotic made her first smile; she kept panting. "How nice..." Britteny said. She looked at the Milotic, wondering why she was so tired. "You should rest!" The Milotic stared for a moment, and made a deep exhale, lowering her head to the sandy ground slowly, yet peacefully. Britteny's Jolteon made another slow, low whimper.

Britteny turned around, "JIHAN! JIHAN! JIHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!" Britteny's sister waved her words off; Britteny groaned lowdly, and turned to talk to the Milotic again.

Britteny gasped; she was gone! Only a small trail of misplaced sand was left. Britteny's Jolteon made a small cry.

**-From the Inside by Linkin Park plays-**

* * *

Violet looked out over the railing of the Pumbridge. Her hair waved as the night air flowed by. 

Orre was very close now; only about five minutes left. She was growing anxious every second.

"Looks like we're almost there!" Violet turned; the words came from Samus. "What will we do once we get there?"

Justin spoke, "First we should tell Andrew what happened! Then we should tell the Mayors."

"Alrighty then," Tetra said. "We should find all the others too!"

"You mean your other friends?" Kailee asked. "Yvon and what's-her-face?"

"It's Medli!" Samus spat.

"Whatever!" Kailee rebuttled. "But I'm right, right?"

"Yeah," Manus said. "But we should look for Jasmine and Paff, too. They might be able to help."

"You mean you have other girlfriends, too?" Kailee asked before groaning.

"Yeah, so?" Tetra asked spoiled.

"We should try and find them all fast, though," Violet suggested. "We should gain more witnesses before anything else. D'you guys know any _adult _witnesses?"

Justin thought, "We should go to Nia Town! We could ask Shannon and Jihan for help!"

"You mean that creepy 'tourguide'?" Gers asked. "I really don't like that woman. She just let us walk right into her car! But you're right. Nia Town first. Then we'll find the others."

"Agreed," They all said in unison.

**-From the Inside by Linkin Park ends-**

All seven of them now looked at the approaching island of Orre. They were all ready to jump out and save it from evil! Wahoo!

Unfortunately for them, however, many people were waiting for their return.

The ship anchored at the first port, and the teens climbed down the metal ramp quickly. The port was crowded with a bunch of people; young and old. They all were waiting to board the ship. It was quite strange; it was still quite early in the morning!

The teens didn't take much notice of this rather important unoriginality, but just instead went over to a lot; Samus'Lexus was still there! However; only four of them would be able to sit inside.

As if he read their minds, a man came up to the teenagers as they walked to the vehicle. "How did it go, children?" It was Andrew.

The teens, startled, turned at him. Justin answered, "It was attacked like we thought! It's gone now, though."

"We barely escaped," Tetra added.

Andrew shook his head once and frowned, "Gone?"

"Yeah," Kailee said. "It blew up underwater-"

"With you in it?" Andrew exclaimed. "How did you get out?"

"Let's not talk about it," Violet suggested. "We need a ride to Nia Town."

Andrew grinned slowly, "Well I did retreive your car." He pointed at Tetra.

"You got the Corvette back?" Gers asked, smiling.

"Yup," Andrew answered.

"WOOHOO!" Gerscheered.

"I thought you hated that car," Justin said.

"Nah, I got into it," Gers explained.

"It's in the pokéshop lot," Andrew told them. "You kids know how to get to Nia Town via road?"

"Yeah," Kailee answered. "Ayanna showed us a way!"

"Good, good," Andrew clapped his hands together. "You kids should get a move on. I think there are many people looking for you!"

"Thanks, Andrew!" Samus said. Justin, Gers, Tetra and Kailee split up from the group to get to the Corvette. YAY!

The four climbed in; Andrew had givin Kailee the keys, so she was driving. Justin waved his hand in the air to signal that Samus (she was driving the Lexus), Manus and Violet follow.

Kailee started up the car and drove out onto the highway; Samus followed. Kailee took the usual five minute drive to Phenac City, but then turned onto a half-made road beside the city; Samus followed.

It was a bumpy, ten minute drive to Nia Town on this road. It was very open; it was just at the base of Mount Battle. The Terrance River glowed beside the path.

Nia Town was very dark; mostly because all of the light posts were covered in crawling vines and towering trees.

Kailee didn't know where to park; at least not until she saw a couple of familiar faces. Tetra stood up on the floor of the car and waved; it was Yvon and Medli! Wait...what?

They smiled as they saw the Corvette park close by. They smiled even better when they saw theLexus park beside the Corvette.

"What are all you people doing here?" Medli asked. "We haven't seen you since-"

"Where is Paff and Jasmine?" Gers interrupted.

Yvon shrugged, "Well, uhhhh... We were just with them, but... they said something about an Outskirt Stand?"

"Oh, I know where that is!" Kailee exclaimed.

"Really?" Medli asked. "Where?"

"We need to get back to the highway first!" Kailee said. "Come on!"

"Wait!" Samus shouted. Everyone froze. "I thought that we were supposed to warn the Mayor first!"

"Oh, right," Justin muttered. "She's right. We need to find some people first."

"For what?" Yvon asked. "What's going on?"

"We think something bad is going to happen somewhere at somepoint!" Tetra explained. "We just don't know where or when!"

"We want to find Jasmine and Paff before they get caught up in something again!" Justin said.

"Again?" Kailee asked.

"Well, we were just in the middle of a museum killing!" Yvon hissed. "They were there, too! Where were you guys, huh?"

"We happened to almost get killed by a pack of maniacs who hijacked a naval submarine!" Violet shouted.

"Okay, look," Kailee hushed everyone. "Maybe some of us should stay and the others should leave to find your friends. But before we do anything, I need to see my mum!" Justin looked at Tetra, who shrugged.

Kailee stormed off down a street; everyone decided to follow her. The house wasn't very far. Kailee walked up to the door as did all her friends; however, a cellphone went off as she got up to the door.

It was Kailee's. She answereed, "Hello?"

A creepy voice sounded on the other line, "Hello, Kailee."

"How do you know my name?"

"Have you checked on your parent?"

"I was just about to," Kailee was getting a bit frightened. The other person hung up abrubtly. Kailee slowly opened the door to her house; it was unlocked.

"Mom," Kailee said slowly as she entered. Her friends followed a bit behind. Soon they were all in the house, and so the wind blew the door shut slowly.

"Mom," Kailee repeated slower and quieter. She tip toed into the living room. Something was in the living room; no... it wasn't one... it was two!

Kailee's eyes widened; her friends did the same. Gers started to gag at the sight of the two people in the living room.

"MOM!" Kailee screamed. "WHAT THE !censored!" beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep!

The two figures screamed at the beep. The teenagers (except Kailee) all covered their ears in distress. The door busted down suddenly; the director ran in, making the cut motion with his hand. All the windows sealed with steel grates. The house couldn't stand the pressure! KABOOOM!

An Intermission sign appeared showing a picture of a black cat tap dancing.

-_What's new pussycat? WHOOOOOOOOAOOOOOOOAOOOOOOOOOA! What's new pussycat? WHOOOOOOOOAOOOOOOOAOOOOOOOOOA! Pussycat, pussycat, I love you! And you love-_

The Intermission ends.

* * *

Jasmine and Paff were still at Michael Town. Supposedly everyone at the scene was a suspect for tampering with Jordan's breaks. It had been fourty-five minutes now. Most of the suspects were already questioned, and went to their respective homes. 

Jasmine and Paff had already been asked what had happened; the honest truth was, they really didn't know.

"Eureka!" A mechanic was inspecting the car. It was pumbled from the explosions and the rocks. Jordan's dead body had already been taken away. "The breaks were jammed! With... what the hell?"

"What is it?" and officer asked.

"A... golden almond muffin?"

Jasmine and Paff gasped; that girl Britteny had a whole bag of those!

Matthew, the man who had owned the car, was still at the scene, too, and heard what the mechanic said. "That little bitch! I'll kill her!"

Paff and Jasmine looked at each other, and then looked at Matthew. He turned around and headed for where the Escalade had been previously parked. He dissapeared for a moment, then reappeared with a new car. A 2006 Saturn Sky.

He drove out fast. Jasmine and Paff got up quickly, and raced for their vehicle parked close by in the museum lot.

Jasmine climbed into the drivers seat, Paff the passenger seat. She started the car and drove out fast. She followed Matthew to Gateon Port; that is where Jihan had told police they'd be.

He screeched into a lot, and Jasmine and Paff parked beside him. He stormed out his car and looked in all directions. He saw them. They were close to the lot.

Jasmine and Paff ran to catch up with the storming Matthew. Jihan was busy talking with Andrew. Britteny was just staring at the ocean... she had something in her hand.

Matthew strode up to her; she didn't notice him until he was right up in her face.

"You blew up my car!" he roared.

"Hey, what the hell?" Jihan shouted. "What do you want?"

Andrew put on an angry face, "Matthew! Why is it that you keep pestering innocent teenagers?"

Jasmine and Paff reached the scene. Andrew looked at them.

"Innocent!" Matthew spat. "She blew up my car!"

"Nonsence!" Jihan hissed.

"Andrew!" Paff exclaimed. "Someone jammed Matthew's brakes!"

"It was her!" Matthew shouted, pointing at Britteny. "She has- Hey! What do you have there?"

Britteny realised that the jewel in her hand wasn't completely hidden. Oops; there goes humanity.

"It's nothing!" Britteny lied.

"Oh, yeah right!" Matthew chuckled. "Let's see!"

"What is he talking about, Britteny?" Jihan asked.

Jasmine and Paff looked at each other.

Britteny stood up now, trying to prevent Matthew from reaching the jewel in her hand. "Leave me alone! Get lost! Go away, asshole!" Matthew stopped reaching, and put on a pissed off face.

The next sequence of events I have summed up into four words. These four words were the only words that everyone at the scene was able to comprehend. It went very fast;

SLAP!

SCHWING!

PONG!

KABOOOOM!

Everyone was looking at Britteny before slap, and were now looking at the thing that went kaboooom.

What seemed to happen was, that Matthew slapped Britteny very hard. After slapping her, a giant green blur appeared from her hand as she flew backwards with a loud schwing noise. This blur had hit Matthew's Sky with a loud pong, causing it to explode.

They all looked in fear and awe as a large cloud of fire erupted from the destroyed vehicle. Jihan covered her mouth, and Andrew widened his eyes. Matthew erupted with anger; he was homicidal now.

Britteny was on the ground; Matthew crouched down beside her and squeezed her neck very hard. Britteny choked loudly, grabbing everyone's attention. Jihan screamed, "LET GO OF HER!"

Jasmine and Paff could not comprehend all this madness. All they could do was stare as Jihan tried to get Matthew off of her little sister.

Andrew stepped in; he grabbed ahold of Matthew's neck and pushed him away. Britteny made a few gasps of air and coughed. Jihan held her.

Paff and Jasmine had no doubts ontheir minds; this Matthew guy was definately the leader of 'Cipher' or whatever it's called. He was definately 'Kinliteer'!

Matthew got up, "I'll get you someday, Andrew!"

"Go to hell!" Andrew shouted.

Matthew stormed away. Paff finally spoke, "Aren't you going tochase him, or something?"

"Let him go," Andrew said. "There are worse things happening than him."

"But..." Jasmine didn't finish. She thought that Andrew already knew that Matthew was very evil. He had a plan. "Alright."

"You kids should stay here," Andrew suggested. "Something tells me this is a safe spot."

* * *

"The Mayor isn't here this morning!" Miss Konn was talking to the teenagers on the front lawn. "He never told anyone where he was headed!" 

"So what are we supposed to do?" Tetra asked the group.

"Well, let's..." Justin started but didn't know how to finish.

"We should round up a posse!" Samus suggested. "Round up some people and let them know what's going on!"

"That's great!" Miss Konn said. "But it's early... nobody would want to wake up now..."

"But it's 4 o'clock!" Violet exclaimed. "It's not that early!"

Miss Konn looked at her watch, "Oh, I guess you're right."

"We'll start by finding Paff and Jasmine!" Gers shouted. "We might need them!"

"We should do what Kailee said," Tetra said. "Some of us should stay here!"

"Yeah!" Kailee agreed.

"We'll stay," Violet told them. "Me, Samus and Manus." Samus slapped her forehead.

"Alright then," Yvon said. "We'll take your car so we have some room."

Violet glared at him, "...Oh, alright." She passed him the keys, and then he passed the keys to Tetra. The six ran down the roads to the two cars. Yvon and Medli split up to grab their car. They returned as Justin and Kailee climbed into the Corvette, and Tetra and Gers into the Lexus.

The three (very nice) vehicles drove out of the lot; Kailee lead the group. They took the dirt road again, except when they finally reached the highway, Kailee turned left.

They passed Phenac City, and krept underneath a bunch of over passes. They drove about five minutes before finally reaching the large bar of the Outskirt Stand.

Many vehicles were parked in the lot; all of them were quite nice actually. The teenagers got out of their cars and headed into the large building. A man in a green apron met them at the doors, "Aren't you kids a little young to be at this here, bar?"

Yvon nodded, "Yes, sir, we were just looking for somebody."

"Really?" the man asked. "Who?"

"Two girls," Justin answered. "One with long, black hair. And a blonde with a ponytail-"

"Oh yes!" the man exclaimed. "Theys was here! But that was awhile ago. They're long gone by now."

All the teens looked at each other gloomily. "D'you know where they are?" Kailee asked.

"Well," the man thought. "You should check Gateon Port or Michael Town first."

The man started to lean on the opened door to think. Justin was able to get a clear look into the bar. He felt his body go rigid, and he gasped. All the people in the bar; who owned all those cars, were wearing the same exact clothes as the men who hijacked the submarine. They all looked at Justin at that point; they knew who he was.

One of the men took a giant wad of cash and placed it on the counter; they were all leaving!

Justin looked to his friends, "We have to go!"

"Why?" Medli asked.

"Just trust me!" Justin exclaimed. "We have to go now!"

Kailee looked curiously at Justin, and then took a peek into the bar herself. She quivvered tensly; they really did have to go!

"He's right," Kailee said. "Let's go. Thanks for the tip!"

"Hey, no problem!" the man with the green apron said.

The six teenagers all got into their cars. Kailee backed out first, then Tetra, then Medli.

Nobody spoke until they couldn't see the bar anymore. In the Corvette, Kailee said, "How could they possibly know that we blew up the submarine?"

"I dunno," Justin said. "Someone must've told them all."

By now the three cars were inline with each other going horzontally. Kailee looked through her rear view mirror, "Oh my God!"

"What?" Justin asked. He looked behind them; their fear had been realised. At least twenty cars were following them, and gaining on them fast.

"Holy crap!" Justin exclaimed. "What the hell are we gonna do?"

"Shut up!" Kailee shouted. "They wouldn't kill us here!"

As if they had read Kailee's mind, one 2003 Mercedes-Benz CLK Convertible came up close to the three vehicles. Justin turned around just in time to seethe passengerpull out what looked like a machine gun. Uh-oh.

PTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPTPT!

Sparks flew off the Corvette as bullets struck it from the man. The teens ducked, causing the car to swerve quite a bit. Medli and Tetra backed off a bit.

**-Saturday Night by Nickelback featuring Kid Rock plays-**

"DEAR GOD!" Kailee screamed. "WHAT THE HELL?"

Another vehicle, a 2006 Volvo C70, came in between Tetra's Lexus and Kailee's Corvette. The passenger pulled out a small gun; the driver moved the car right up to Tetra.

Tetra, skillfully, punched the man in the face as he looked down. The man wiggled a bit, and then dropped his gun on Tetra's lap! What an idiot...

Gers grabbed the gun and did the only thing that he though of. Shoot!

BANG! BANG!

Gers was able to shoot both men in the vehicle; they were right up to them! The dead driver's body flung the wheel of the car. It swerved way to the left, hitting Kailee. They swerved back and forth trying to balance it out. They did, just as the swerving C70 struck another car behind them.

There was a massive explosion, the teenagers and all the men felt it. Two cars were down now, about eighteen more to go.

The man with the machine gun fired again, this time at the Lexus. The man driving the CLK sped up, and rammed Medli's Viper. She swerved a bit. Those teens were done for now.

Gers took the inniciative, since he actually had a gun, to fire it. Any normal person would. He fired at the CLK, managing only to hit it once, but it did the trick. He was able to hit the front right tire, and it burst into a million rubber fragments.

The CLK swerved bad; the man with the machine gun sat down again. Medli did what she thought was smart; she slowed the car down very fast causing the CLK to crash into her. The driver didn't have a seatbelt on, so his head smashed through the windsheild.

Glass shattered all over Yvon and Medli. She floored it again, and held on.

Seeing what Medli did, Kailee and Tetra floored it as well. Maybe they would survive after all!

The CLK swerved, but all the other cars on the road were able to go around it.

Three more enemy vehicles stepped up to the plate. A woman driving a 2005 Lexus LF-A came in between Tetra and Kailee. The woman started to ram into each car. Kailee was able to hold steady, but Tetra was having a hard time controlling her swerving vehicle. Gers wasn't able to get a very clear shot with all the unsteady movement.

Two men riding a New Millenium Jaguar XK8 Convertible sped up close to the teens. Also, a pair of men in a 2005 Audi TT sped up in between Medli and Kailee and up infront of them.

A man in the TT in the passenger seat started to shoot a pistol at Kailee and Justin. Bullet holes appeared all over the windsheild. Kailee put on a pissed face and floored it. She rammed up against the TT. "STOP SHOOTING US!"

Unfortunately for the woman in the LF-A, a man in the XK8 had pulled out... dear God! A rocket launcher?

Yup! The man had meant to hit Kailee and Justin, but as they rammed up against the TT, the rocket missed and... what a coincidence... it hit the LF-A!

A giant explosion erupted, sending Tetra's and Kailee's vehicled sliding in opposite directions. Bits of metal, glass and guts flew out in all directions. A few of the cars still waiting behind crashed into the explosion, sending their cars up out of control. Because of this, many more explosions erupted.

Tetra's vehicle was spinning now in all directions. It took her a few seconds to get the vehicle back into control. Kailee was driving sideways, pushing the TT with her. The men and teens screamed.

Medli and Yvon were now getting rammed by the XK8. The men were all pissed off now; they had now lost about six cars. They were not going to joke arond any longer.

The man in the TT did something the teens in the Corvette never expected; he jumped out his window, and landed in the Corvette!

The teens screamed, and Kailee swerved the vehicle back and forth. The man sat up, and Justin punched him; then Kailee punched him; then Justin again; then Kailee again.

The man made a gurgling sound and pointed his pistol forward (like a retard). He mummbled something, then kept on shooting forwards. One of those bullets, ironically, was able to hit the driver of the TT square in the back of the head.

The TT slowed, ramming the Corvette hard; the windsheild shattered. Kailee screamed as the TT rolled away.

They arrived at their first overpass; WEEEEEEEEEE! The teens and all the (surviving) men were going so fast with their vehicles that they literally flew of the dip in the overpass. Their cars each probably flew at least fifty feet.

All the teens swerved upon landing; Medli slowed down much after this landing. Justin took his first look back; there were definately not as many men following anymore; but they all had weapons.

After slowing down a bit, Medli and Yvon were rammed again by the XK8. The passenger shot at Yvon, who just dodged it. There was a wide turn in the highway at this point; Kailee knew that they were getting close to Pyrite Town. They were only half way through.

Both fortunately, and unfortunately, police cruisers were entering the highway at both exits. One of the cruisers got up close to the teens. The passenger of the XK8 started to shoot at the cops. The cops fought back.

Medli took this opportunity to speed up to great speeds; she was far ahead of the whole group now.

More enemy vehicles started to speed greatly up. The teens didn't know how, but one of the police cruisers had exploded; the car rolled forward on the road, and somehow the reckage got infront of everyone.

Kailee and Tetra had to swerve widely in order to dodge it. The second police cruiser, who was gun battling with the XK8, didn't see it coming.

KABOOM!

A ball of fire appeared and engulfed some of the enemy vehicles. Cars were now swerving and crashing in literally all directions. Explosions ensued all over the road. All the cruisers were gone now, and a few enemy vehicles. There were still a couple left, however, including the XK8.

The last four enemycars, the XK8, a 2005 Ferrari F430 Coupe, a 2006 Volkswagen Jetta, and a 2006 Hyundai Sonata. The four formed a line behind the teens, who sped up greatly.

The four split, however, into two groups of two. They were making room for something! Gers, Justin, and Yvon looked back. A large Semi was approaching.

Oh, that's just great!

The Semi, even though it was huge, caught up in a matter of seconds. Kailee thought that the Semi was probably going to block the road... she did what she thought was smart. She spet up infront of Medli's Viper and sharply went left, breaking through the maridian.

Meldi saw that Kailee's car was alright, and so she did it too. Rocks flew everywhere; they hit the teens faces too. They were in bad shape, but they were going to be fine.

Tetra didn't want to be left alone with all these psychos, so she did the same thing. He car was able to break through, too, but she swerved quite a bit on the other side.

The two enemy cars on the left side of the truck broke through the wall easily. One of the cars on the right side, the Sonata, thought that they'd be able to fit underneath the truck. Just like in that movie, 2 fast 2 furious.

However, the Sonata lost control after it's roof scraped the bottom of the Semi. It swerved, and then was engulfed by the Semi's back tires. It was crushed easily, and then it exploded shortly afterwards.

The driver launched the Semi through the tiny wall. It crumbled at the force of the truck. The patient Jetta launched after.

Now, driving on the wrong side of the road is very dangerous! The driver of the Semi thought that he'd be able to survive... guess again!

Kailee, Justin, Gers, Tetra, Yvon and Medli all gasped in horror as they saw what was approaching. Another Semi, just as large as the one following them, was coming right towards them. Justin looked around, and grabbed the wheel from Kailee, and turned it hard. The car headed up a slope, into an exit. Medli and Tetra were just _barely _able to turn in there; they hit the sidewalks and signs.

One of the enemy cars were ahead enough to get up there too, the others were too close to the Semi when:

**-Rip off from Matrix Reloaded-**

CRASH! BUCKLE, BUCKLE, BUCKLE, BUCKLE, BUCKLE, BUCKLE, EXPLOSION, BUCKLE, BUCKLE, EXPLOSION!

Everything was in slow motion; Morphius and the Key Maker felt themselves fly. They felt heat all around theemselves, until they got the feeling of pressure on their chests. The explosive scene dissapeared as they were literally carried away by Neo.

**-Saturday Night by Nickelback featuring Kid Rock ends-**

Anyways...

The Semi's collided, killing the drivers, and destroying the Ferrari and Jetta beside them.

The only enemy car left was the stupid XK8! Justin heard noises from... the dashboard?

He opened the cuffholder, and... a walkytalkie? He listened, "Jo?"

**-Rip off from the movie Twister-**

"Yeah, what?" Kailee was blonde and tall now, she was Jo. "D'you see it?"

Gers (playing Dustin) spoke, "It's coming North-East at 89 miles an hour!"

"That's pretty fast," Justin (playing Bill) told Jo.

"So what?" Jo said.

"Hey!" Bill exclaimed. He put the walkytalkie to his mouth again, "Meg, what's your reading?"

Meg (Tetra) looked on her laptop. The readings for the tornado were average, but that's what they wanted. "55 knots!"

"55 knots," Dustin repeated into the walkytalkie.

"That's about average," Bill said to Jo.

"Yeah," Jo agreed.

"Oh, baby it's coming in fast, baby!" Jonas (Yvon) shouted into the walkytalkie.

"What does this all mean?" Melissa (Medli) asked Jonas.

"It means that DOROTHY IS GOING TO FLY!" Jonas shouted. "WAAAAAHHHHHOOOOO!" Melissa made a nervous look; she was afraid that Bill and Jo were going to get hurt.

"IT'S SHIFTED!" Meg screamed. "IT'S SHIFTING EAST!"

Dustin looked out his window; the top of the tornado was visible over the roof of the houses. He put up the walkytalkie, "Bill, Jo you have to get out of there, now!"

"Why is that, Dustin?" Bill asked into the walkytalkie.

"Oh my God!" Jo exclaimed as they finally passed the houses. They could see right into the open feild, and at the approaching tornado; it was coming right at them.

"Look out!" Dustin screamed into the walkytalkie. "It's coming right for you!"

The brown tornado sretched across the open feild. It tore down a barn, and wood debris flew out. The tornado was approaching Jo and Bill. They sped up, but they couldn't out run it.

Jo screamed as the tornado approached them fast; but just then, it dissapeared. Lucky, eh?

The teens snapped out of it; Kailee made a sharp turn onto an overpass; her friends followed. Silly her, right after her turn she realised that the overpass... that's right... it wasn't finished yet!

The overpass had a ramp on the end, as Kailee noticed. She was already speeding towards it... what the hell.

VROOM!

They were launched over the end, heading straight for the other side. Tetra and Medli, however, stopped before reaching the ramp. The XK8 driver decided to see whether or not he could make it over.

Time went in slow motion as the Corvette headed for the pass. BAM! They did make it afterall! The XK8, however, was not as fortunate.

KABOOM!

They landed on their back on the street below. Kailee jumped out of her car; Justin was frozen to his seat. He was too horrified. Kailee ran to the edge of the overpass, and saw all the flames and metal pieces on the road below. Kailee jumped back into the car, and drove down the pass back down to the highway. Medli and Tetra met her at the bottom.

The six teens and three still functioning vehicles had survived... for now.

* * *

Things were not very good in Nia Town, either. It seems that the whole town was awake after all. And they were not particularly happy. 

Miss Konn told the children that many evil, twisted things had happened to Orre in the past three days. The ONBS news had just heard of what happened on the submarine! Citizens all over Orre heard broadcasts on their Municipal Televisions that Cipher was indeed back again.

People all over Nia Town were either panicking or rioting. People gathered near Nia Hall with torches, knives, and even hedgeclippers! They were going to find out the Mayor's location and then burn him!

Violet, Samus, Manus and Miss Konn had traveled together to a place near Nia Hall. There was a podium on top of a low-tech stage. The four knew the man who was currently speaking. It was The Captain of the Radygoas!

"People, people, please listen!" He shouted. "There is no need to revolutionize! Nothing bad has happened yet!"

"What about that submarine?" a female voice shouted in the crowd.

"What submarine?" the Captain asked loudly. "I never heard of that submarine!"

"What about when the Mayor was attacked?" another voice rang loudly. "He never said that Cipher was behind it!"

"Get off the stage!" a man threw a bottle at the Captain.

"HEY!" Miss Konn shouted into the crowd. Nobody took notice of her words.

"Get him!" someone shouted from in the back. At that moment, to the teens horror, people were ripping at the Captain. They were throwing him around and around. One man started to kick at the Captain; others joined. They kicked and punched, and smacked and scratched... until the Captain stopped moving.

"NO!" A man in the crowd pushed through. "RHETT!" the teens got up closer to the scene; they saw that the man Gerald was kneeling over the Captain's body.

"YOU KILLED HIM!" he sobbed.

"That was the point, dumbass!" a snobby woman remarked.

A man started to lower a torch to the Captain's corpse. Gerald pushed it away, but the flame burst out suddenly. Sparks flew in all directions. There was a horrible scream.

Gerald's body was totally engulfed by flames. He screamed as he rolled around, trying in vain to put himself out. He started to writh uncontrollably, until nothing but a loud, horrible gurggling sound came from him. He didn't move after that.

People started to panic now; running around in circles. People began to chant and march. There was a billboard in the distance that was on fire! The vines crumpled and dropped ontop of people, lighting their hair on fire.

People screamed and screamed and screamed and screamed and screamed and screamed and screamed and screamed and screamed and screamed and screamed and screamed and screamed and screamed and screamed and screamed and screamed and...

You get the picture.

The city of Nia Town was in complete chaos. Things everywhere were burning up, or just dieing for no reason at all.

The streets were piling with the bodies of poor, comfused souls. The three teenagers could do nothing except watch as everyone panicked and slaughtered one another.

The three finally snapped out of it when a flaming tree collapsed infront of them. They ran for it; for Nia Hall. They ran inside screaming.

There was just as much chaos inside the building as there was outside. People were strangling each other, and shooting each other, and... even biting each other.

They ran back outside; people were now sending their own pokémon to kill each other. What exactly has this city come to?

The three couldn't see any of this any longer. They ran. Ran. RAN!

They didn't know where to go; Nia Town may have been affected first, but all of Orre was suffering.

Something's gotta give...


	10. Chaos and Confusion

Like chapter 9? You most likely will like this chapter, even though it is very short. Rip offs include CSI, Harry Potter, and Spaceballs!

_

* * *

_

The rioting was just getting worse. Violet, Samus, and Manus were starting to contemplate running for it. After a few seconds they did.

They sprinted down a few dark roads; eventually they finally reached the edge of town. They headed for the road that they arrived on. They were going to run all the way to Phenac and Pyrite.

Before they reached the road, a man came up to them. He opened his mouth to speak, but then collapsed. He was dead!

Two women came up to the body, as well as two men.

The women both had guns, and the dead man had a gunshot wound in his back. Whoa.

**-Rip off from CSI-**

"Alright, we've got a gunshot victim," one of the men (playing Brass) told them.

"Huh," Violet (playing Sarah) crouched down and took a crime scene photo of the wound.

"Looks like a smooth entry," the second man (playing Warrek) deducted.

"Yup, you're right," Samus (playing Katharine) crouched down with Sarah.

"Are these the suspects?" Manus (Grissom) asked Brass.

"Yup," Brass looked at the two women.

Sarah stood up, as did Katharine. Grissom said, "No, It's Warrek's turn to process!"

"Right," Katharine nodded. "I forgot."

Warrek motioned that both of the women stand up. They did so. Warrek took out a bottle of some sort of chamical, as well as a cotton pad. He sprayed the pad with the chemical, and then rubbed the pad all over the first suspect. Nothing happened, so Warrek got out a new pad and sprayed it. He rubbed it all over the second suspect; it started to glow purple.

"You shot him," Grissom said calmly.

"HE DESERVED IT!" the second suspect cracked, and turned the gun on the first suspect, killing her instantly.

"NO!" Brass exclaimed.

Thesecond suspect shot Brass square in the heart. He collapsed right there, dead. Warrek screamed and crouched down beside Brass. Katharine, Sarah and Grissom pulled out their guns. The woman fired on Warrek; hitting him in the head, killing him.

The other three CSI's screamed, and then the woman turned her gun on herself.

BANG!

The teens snapped out of it; they made a run for it down the bumpy, dirt road. They ran for miles; not stopping for one second.

They were running for at least twenty minutes; they stopped only when they heard noises. A large chunk of Mount Battle lay off the road, and so the teens hid behind it to see what was happening.

It seems there were three adults; two of them were having a pokémon battle. The only light sourse was a powerful lamp that hung half-way up mount battle; and the moon, of coarse.

They could tell that there were three people; one man and two women. One woman was standing behind the other while she pokémon battled with the man. The woman battling had neat, red hair but the other looked scruffy and tough. The man was sweating from the look of the reflections coming off his forehead.

Thw red head shouted to her pokémon, "Lileep! Use ACID!" The pokémon that looked like a flower spit a shot of steaming liquid at one of the opposing pokémon. It writhed around and then collapsed. The trainer swore aloud and then called it back.

He shouted to his last pokémon, "Delibird! Use PRESENT!" The little pokémon pulled out a small, wrapped present and threw it at the woman's second pokémon. It exploded on contact, sending smoke and loose sand in the air.

When the debris cleared, the pokémon that was hit seemed completely uneffected.

"Ha!" the woman snikered. "Electrode! Use SPARK!" The large, round pokémon charged up power, and then launched into teh man's small pokémon. The poor thing launched right into the mountain. The trainer called it back.

"Well, there," the other woman said, her hands on the red haired woman's shoulders. "You won, Peon!"

"I know," the red haired woman said. "Isn't it great?"

"Okay, now you can deal with him!" the first woman told her.

"Sweet," the red haired woman said slowly. The man was kneeling down with frustration. the red haired woman pulled out a gun and pointed it at the man. The man looked up too late.

BANG!

"HEY!" Samus couldn't help but leap up from her spot.

"Spies!" the first woman exclaimed. "Shoot them, Peon!" The red haired woman pointed her gun to the teens and fired. Bullets ricocheted off the rock as the teens hid behind it.

The first woman shouted, "Peon! Escape!" the firing stopped. The teens looked over the rock, the two were running off into the desert!

The teen's innicial reaction to this was to chase them. They ran as fast as they could.

They had no idea where they were now when they finally stopped. There was a giant, misty cliff on the brink here. The Terrance river flowed into this massive cliff causing a giant canyon. The teens followed the two running women onto a very tiny ledge. It was about four feet wide; very easy to jump over.

The red haired woman turned around abrubtly; she shot at the teens with her gun. The teens were just able to dodge when the woman stopped firing. She was out of ammo.

The first woman jumped over the small cliff. This area, strangely, was quite lit. The teens wondered why.

The red haired woman threw her gun off the cliff behind her. She smirked evily, "You won't catch me!"

She turned, but suddely she lost balance.

TRIP!

The red haired woman tripped over and did a flip on the ground. Her body flew onto the ground again, and then she rolled... wow... she rolled right off the cliff!

The first woman looked down the cliff as her 'Peon' screamed her way down. The woman screamed, "Peon, you clutz!"

Samus, Violet and Manus looked over the cliff, too. The first woman addressed them, "You stupid teenagers! You killed my best apprentice! How dare you kill Admin Kimberly's best apprentice! She killed three people for God sakes!"

Samus, Manus and Violet glared at each other. Samus asked, "Who?"

The woman named Kimberly stood up, smiling, "Oh, well she did burn down that ship, killing that guy-"

The three teens looked at each other.

The woman, Kimberly continued, "And she killed that man at the museum. And then she just killed that man now, so, that's three!" She smiled again, "Well, kids, I have to tell dear Kinliteer that his apprentice Admin has fallen off Eclo Canyon. Later!"

The woman pulled out... a Deku Nut! She threw it at the ground, making a blinding flash that made the teens cover their eyes. When the flash dissapeared, so did the woman!

The three teens looked around; where were they supposed to go, now?

* * *

Justin, Kailee, Yvon, Medli, Tetra and Gers were all in trouble. 

Nia Town was not the only other town revolutionizing. The citizens of Michael Town was also in a ruckus.

It seems that a museum had been attacked, and Orre police had just found out the damage on the highway. The teens had to leave; the thing is, is that a giant mob of people were marching throughout the city.

People were all holding torches and heading down the highway. People were burning down trees, blowing up cars, even killing each other with pokémon! The teenagers didn't think that getting back into their vehicles was a smart idea.

They were unable to find Jasmine or Paff anywhere in Michael Town; they must've moved on. They took the man in the green apron's advice; they were going to Gateon Port.

It was at least a fifteen minute walk to Gateon Port; a seven minute run. The six thought that they should go with the crowd in order not to be individually recognized.

The six silently went into the crowd of marching, rioting people. They all walked in time with the march. People continued to throw lit matches into shrubs and cars. The riot went... well, it didn't go smoothly, 'cause it's a riot, right? Riot's don't go smoothly, but I mean as smothly as a riot can go... The riot went pretty smoothly, until the only thing that can go wrong with a riot went wrong; they wet up with another riot from Pyrite Town, no doubt.

There was just absolute chaos! I mean people were literally stabbing other people... with torches! Little creatures started to attack as well, seemingly out of nowhere.

**-Rip off from Harry Potter-**

The Cornish Pixies flew around the whole crowd. Harry (Justin), Ron (Gers) and Hermione (Tetra) whacked them all with their books. All the wizards were fighting off the pixies and running around in circles.

Harry pulled out his wand and tried to curse the pizies individually. Ron kept on cowering. Neville (Yvon) was lifted into the air by the pixies. He screamed as they passed him about. Parvarti (Medli) screamed as they lifted her up, too.

Fleur Delacour appeared (Kailee) and raised her wand in the air and cursed a bunch of pixies; it still wasn't even close to enough.

Hermione rolled her eyes, and stuck out her wand, "_Immobulous!_"

A huge rush of energy burst forth from Hermione's wand; all the pixies froze instantly. People began to riot again; Neville and Parvarti were dropped, and so they joined their friends. Fleur decided to stick with Harry.

The six ran down the pathway to Gateon Port, where they were met with an unexpected visitor.

Harry Potter was looking right into the eyes of Lord Voldemort... He was going to kill him right there and now...

The teens snapped out of it; Justin was looking right into the eyes of Andrew. The girl Britteny came and greeted them all kindly. She was holding something.

Gateon Port was not in very good shape; nothing seemed to be. There seemed to be the remains of a vehicle that exploded, and a few trees in the area were on fire. Windows were broken, and a few walls of buildings seemed severely damaged.

Andrew said, "Good! You kids returned!"

"Guys!" Jasmine and Paff appeared and ran up to the six. They didn't look so good; then again, neither did the other six.

Britteny smiled, "You all know each other? Wow, this is just peicing together just wonderfully!"

"Not really," Kailee said.

"Who's this?" Jasmine asked, pointing rudely at Kailee.

"Oh, this is Kailee," Tetra told her. "Kailee, this is Jasmine and Paff."

Paff shook Kailee's hand, but Kailee did nothing when Jasmine offered her hand.

"Anyways," Kailee continued. "We need to find the others!"

"But they're in Nia Town!" Gers exclaimed. "We'll never get there with all the damn riots and damaged roads."

"You mean Samus and them?" Paff asked.

"Yeah," Medli answered.

Britteny yawned loudly, and finally revealed what was in her hand. Yvon and Medli noticed what it was immediately.

* * *

Samus, Violet and Manus had wondered for quite a while until they reached a spot. A large lumitated sign read; 

_Rock PokéSpot!_

Basically the area was barren with tons of giant, red, dusty boulders. There was a small platform in the middle of the sand. The teenagers wondered how the hell they had gotten there.

Manus heard a voice in his head, "Lone Starr! Use the Schwarts!"

**-Rip off from the movie Spaceballs-**

Lone Starr (Manus) pulled out the ring that Yoghurt gave him.

A few pairs of men appeared; they were dragging giant combs with them. They were combing the desert.

Lone Starr had called the Winnebago just in time; it came up to them and they all quickly hopped aboard.

Princess Vespa (Samus) climbed in first, then Barf (John Candy), then Dot (voiced by Violet), then Lone Starr. He got ahold of the wheel and moved it forwards. The ship reeled a bit; it was still a bit damaged.

The desert combers called Dark Helmet (Rick Moranis) via radio.

Dark Helmet was in his ship, monitoring the desert combers when he noticed Lone Starr's Winnebago. He fired his Ion Blaster, but it malfunctioned. "Damn it to hell! Even in the future nothing works!"

Lone Starr grabbed his radio, "What's the matter, Helmet? Can't seem to get us?"

"You shut up!" Dark Helmet exclaimed into the radio. "I'll get you, Lone Starr!"

"Careful, Boss!" Barf warned. He pointed out the front windsheild. There were a few turret guns firing lazers at them. There was a crappy, broken down old building in the canyon there. That was their base.

"Jam them!" Dot Matrix exclaimed.

"Good idea, Dot!" Barf said. "Firing jamming device!" Barf pushed a button; two giant barrels full of raspberry jam were tossed at just the right moment, sending them straight into the turrent, ending their ability to function.

SPLAT!

The red, sour jam splattered all over the place. Lone Starr cheered, and then sent the Winnebago up. He changed the direction over, and headed forwards very fast; not for the ship, of coarse.

Lone Starr decided to land in Pyrite Town; they hadn't been there for a while. Dark Helmet had been following them for a while now. Lone Starr landed the ship, and so did Dark Helmet.

They both stepped onto the field. Barf said quietly, "Careful, Boss."

Dark Helmet pointed out his Schwarts ring, and then shot a fire at Lone Starr, who was forced to jump in order to dodge.

Lone Starr exclaimed, "Let's see how big your Schwarts really is!"

"Alright!" Dark Helmet summoned his Schwarts lightsaber, and so did Lone Starr.

They ran at each other, and then hit continuously with their sabers. It seemed at first that Dark Helmet was winning, until Lone Starr got a few good hits in. Lone Starr finished him off py pushing him over into a ditch. He didn't bother follow.

The group ran out towards the nearby highway. There were a few officers there inspecting a few pieces of rubble.

The teens snapped out of it.

They looked down the highway both ways; the most ruckus seemed to be both up and down the road. It looked like a group of people were fighting themselves; just like everyone at Nia Town.

There was a huge disspute as the teens went through Pyrite a bit and returned to the road a bit later. The road was definately more crowded with people at this spot. Dead bodies were littering the spot; blood pooled everywhere.

Fire was engulfing buildings and plants. People were on fire and then jumping over the fence to get into the field! The teens thought that this spot was exactly like Nia Town!

The teens were continuously dodging flames and people with knives and cops with guns. Eventually, the teens noticed a bit of a ruckus in the middle of one side in the road. Samus screamed and pointed, "METROID!"

Sure enough, there was a... a giant Metroid sucking the life out of everyone close by. Samus jumped on top of it. People everywhere were screaming; Violet with them.

Samus pulled out one of those little black gear thing-a-ma-bob's. She shoved it into the Metroid, and it writhed to the ground. Samus looked around the crowd, and stole a knife from somebody. She strode up to the twitching Metroid, and cut it up so bad that, it wished that she didn't cut it up so bad!

Filthy goop flowed out of the wounds, and a woman with a torch threw it onto the bodie. The Metroid was quickly engulfed in flames, and the silence of the crowd ended.

Samus, Violet and Manus had never been so releaved before; All their friends, Jasmine, Paff, Justin, Gers, Yvon, Tetra, Medli, and Kailee were all there when the crowd began moving again. They saw Samus kill the giant Metroid.

They were finally all together... now they could do something.


	11. Rounding up a Posse

_Round up a posse! That's the name of the chapter, but it doesn't even come close to describing the events of this chapter.This chapter is EXTREMELY LONG. Rip offs include Star Wars._

* * *

All the teenagers were finally reunited. They all needed to get the same thing done. 

First they had to get out of this mob, so they headed down the road through all the shouting, even dying people. All the kids were just barely able to stick together; they all got to Gateon Port safely, after about five minutes of running and dodging non-stop.

There was a small dispute going on with the people that were there. Gateon Port citizens were starting to riot and mob now. Trees and cars in the area were all burning down to the ground.

The sun was finally starting to rise after the extremely long night.

Britteny still had the jewel in hand; Yvon and Medli wanted to get their hands on it. It seems Andrew beat them to it.

He was trying to pursuade her to hand it over, "Please let me take it! It looks quite valuable! Where did you get it?" Britteny didn't answer.

Jihan was with Andrew, "Britteny... maybe you should give it to Andrew! If not, then how about a museum or something?"

The teens were near enough to talk. Violet said, "You know, a jewel about that size was found on Gateon Shore earlier!"

"I knew that!" Andrew hissed.

"Whoa man, don't spaz!" Gers rebuttled. "Wasn't it stolen, anyways?"

"Yeah, it was," Jasmine answered.

"Ya see?" Andrew exclaimed to Britteny. "It'll get stolen from you!"

"Please don't yell at her," Jihan said quietly. "She's had a rough night... we all have!"

"Tell me about it," Kailee muttered.

Andrew really wanted that jewel for some reason. He wanted it bad. He did the only thing he thought would get him the jewel. He pulled out a...gun? Wow, talk about how you didn't see it coming.

Britteny gasped as Andrew demanded, "Give me the damn jewel!"

"Whoa!" Violet exclaimed.

"Did not see that coming!" Manus said.

Jihan covered up her mouth and then shouted, "Andrew! What the hell-"

"SHUT UP!" Andrew roared.

Suddenly, the sound of a helicopter became apparent. Andrew still pointed his gun, waiting for Britteny to hand over the damn jewel. She did so slowly, and disdainfully.

Nobody knew what the hell was going on; but they thought that making a move on Andrew would probably do some good.

The teens all pulled out their lightsabers (except Britteny) and Andrew followed. They all moved in at once.

Andrew was very skilled! He was able to fend off all eleven of them! By himself! His red lightsaber glowed as it moved to dodge every blow! That helicopter was getting closer; was it coming to Gateon Port?

It was!

Nobody was able to hit Andrew at all... it was as though he was professionally trained! The helicopter began to blow hot air all around itself; the battle ended. There was a woman driving the helicopter; the teens gasped as they recognized her (except for Britteny, Justin, Kailee, Tetra, and Gers). It was that Kimberly woman who was at The Under and the robbery and at Eclo Canyon. She was a bit of trouble!

She pronounced out the speaker caller, "Kinliteer! We need to go to Citadark, now!"

Andrew motioned with his hand for her to land there... he was the wierdly named Kinliteer?

Wow... the teens never saw that coming either...

Justin yelled, "What? You're the evil dude sent out to kill everybody?"

Andrew smirked... the teens disdainfully listened to Andrew's revelation monologue, "Yeah! I'm the boss man, who else? It's always wierd rich people who end up the Master of Cipher! I sent Monika to kill Dennis! I told Neha to kill you kids! I sent Ludvik to kill Trevor and Mayor Trent! I sent Morena and the Harkem Squad to kill as many wild pokémon as possible! I sent Harkem to use the naval submarine to destroy pokémon! I took down that airplane at Gateon Shore myself, in order to get those jewels! I sent Kimberly and her Rookie to retrieve the ruby! I sent Kimberly and her Rookie to kill Richard! You stupid teenagers are the only thing that hasn't gone right! You stupid kids probably thought that Matthew was the boss, eh? You stupid kids... Matthew is just an idiot! Now, I must join my remaining Cipher on Citadark! I'll be glad to press that destruct button in my tower! " He had backed up all the way to the ground-touching helicopter in which Kimberly sat. The teens were so caught up in listening to the monologue, that it was too late for them to stop Andrew from escaping.

Rain began to fall as Andrew and Kimberly flew off over the ocean to 'Citadark' or wherever. They were all speachless until Jihan's question broke their thoughts, "What just happened?"

"All those deaths..." Tetra started.

"Were all Andrew's fault," Justin finished. He chuckled, "How cheezy is that, eh?"

All the teens lightened up a bit and nodded all around. Paff asked, "So what do we do now?"

"What in the hell is Citadark?" Jasmine asked.

"It's the island off of Orre!" Jihan exclaimed. "Don't you kids know that?

"An island?" Samus asked. "I think we've been there!"

"Yeah!" Tetra exclaimed.

Britteny was staring at her empty palm... Jihan noticed this, "What's up, Brit? That Andrew was evil, afterall. Don't worry about that thing... It probably wasn't that valuable."

Violet asked Britteny, "Where did you get that, anyways?"

"A pokémon on the shore gave it to me!" Britteny said. "It looked tired. It swam away afterwards."

"Okay," Manus nodded. "So Cipher wanted both jewels? I wonder why..."

"There are three jewels!" Medli exclaimed.

"What?" Kailee asked.

"She's right," Yvon told them all. "He said ruby... and he took the emerald, right? So that means the sapphire is still around somewhere!"

"What are the damned things used for?" Gers asked loudly.

Medli inhaled deeply, "We think that they have emence energy stored inside!"

Britteny recalled the explosion of the Saturn Sky, "Yeah, I think we saw that earlier."

"Yeah, she's right," Paff said. "I think it made a car explode!"

"See?" Yvon exclaimed. "If Cipher got hold of all three of them, they'd probably be able to blow up Orre!"

Justin thought about it for a moment, "That's it!"

"What's it?" Tetra asked.

"That's Cipher's plan!" Justin exclaimed. "They _do _want to blow up Orre!"

Yvon thought about it, "Why, though?"

"Don't you see?" Justin asked. "All the best trainers from Hoenn, Kanto and Johto are here! Ayanna told us so! Cipher is planning to destroy Orre, and everyone on it!"

"And they could all be safe on Citadark island!" Kailee exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Jasmine agreed.

"Then they could creat shadow pokémon again!" Gers said. "And use them to take over the world!"

"Eventually!" Medli shouted. "But that must be their plan! But what can we do about it?"

"Didn't you hear Andrew's monologue?" Paff asked. "He said that we were the only problem in his plan! He had never expected us to take a vacation here at this specific time!"

"Yeah!" Kailee agreed. "We were able to save the Mayor, and blow up the sub!"

"Then we got rid of the rest of those evil men!" Samus said.

"Yeah!" Tetra agreed.

"We have to go to Citadark island and stop them from using those jewels!" Yvon yelled.

"Yeah!" Justin agreed. "And we need to round up some supporters! We can't do it alone! We need the best trainers and the most determined people we can find! We might need to check all of Orre for this."

"How will you kids get to Citadark?" Jihan stepped in. "Usually only aircrafts or submarines or cruisers can make it there! I mean it's gotten to be so far after the population rush!"

"D'you think you can find anything for us, Jihan?" Manus asked.

Britteny stepped in for her sister, "Yeah we can! Jihan! Doesn't Perr owe you a favor? Ask him if we can use his cruiser! It's big enough for at least seventy-five people!"

All the teens now looked eagerly at Jihan. She shrugged, "Alright, I'll ask. Get as many people here as you can, kids. Assuming you're actually going to take this seriously!"

"We need vehicles!" Tetra said.

"Four of you can take my Volvo," Jihan said. "Make sure you take care of it!"

"Justin!" Kailee exclaimed loudly. "Where is your huge Articuno! It's able to carry at least two of us!"

Justin felt his spine tence suddenly; he hadn't seen Articuno since he first got to Nia Town... before any of this trouble at Orre.

"I honestly don't know!" Justin finally answered. "I hope he's alright. The evil men have been hunting pokémon!"

"I'm sure it's fine!" Kailee said. "I just thought you knew where it was... that's all."

"Whatever," Gers said. "Let's seperate again and meet here before the ship takes off."

"Don't gather too many people!" Jihan said. "The ship is only good enough for about eighty people."

"Trust me Jihan," Paff said. "We only need about thirty people, right?"

"Yeah," Samus said. "That sounds rather good."

Jihan smiled, "You kids should split into three! Four of you go north, four go east, and three stay here in the west!"

Kailee agreed, "That's a good plan. Everyone meet up here when their search is done. We should set off when all eleven of us are back here!"

"Agreed," the rest of the teenagers said.

Jihan smiled and handed Justin the keys to her car. Paff said aloud, "Jasmine, Yvon and Medli can come with me in my car."

"Alright," Medli said.

"Me, Kailee, Justin and Gers'll take Jihan's car," Tetra said.

"Okay," Gers agreed.

"Me, Samus and Violet will stay in this area on foot!" Manus told them.

"Awesome," Violet said.

Jihan took charge from there, "Alright! Now... You four," she pointed at Justin, Kailee, Gers and Tetra. "You have to go north! You must check Nia Town and Golden Bar Town! Check for all the best trainers you can find! Make sure you visit Snagem's old hideout! Supposedly, there might be a few people still there!"

"Where is that?" Justin asked.

"It's in the heart of Eclo Canyon!" Jihan answered. "You four!" she pointed at Paff, Jasmine, Yvon, and Medli. "You must check Phenac, The Underand Pyrite for anybody willing to come with us! It would be wise to check the Outskirt Stand, too! You three!" she pointed at Samus, Violet, and Manus. "Take Britteny with you! You guys can check Michael Town, Mount Battle and the PHQ! Make sure you have a final check in here, okay?"

"Okay!" all the teenagers agreed.

"Remember!" Jihan announced. "Do it quickly so we can END THIS DAMN CHAPTER!"

"YEAH!" All the teens yelled into the air. They all split up into their respective groups, and went to their respective vehicles/trails.

Paff and her group left Gateon Port first; the police let her pass through all the carnage on the road because her Solstice wasn't involved with the chase.

Justin's group left Gateon Port with a 2005 Volvo S60R. The police let them through, too.

They followed Paff down near Phenac; Paff kept on going down the road to the Outskirt Stand. Justin turned onto the bumpy, dirt road.

For now, I will follow Paff's group, for they were the first who arrived back at Gateon Port. Justin's group didn't have as much trouble, and would have been first, but they were knocked out for a couple hours so they didn't get back as fast. Samus' group would've been the fastest, also, but they were knocked out for several hours, too.

She drove down the highway for about three/four minutes. The Outskirt Stand... why do they still call it that, anyways? ... was quite empty except for three cars.

Jasmine agreed to go out and talk to the bartender alone while her friends stayed and waited up.

She walked to the open entrance, and then was greeted again by the man in the green apron. The sun started to finally rise on the horizon.

"Why, hello there, missy!" he exclaimed. "You bring alot of popularity here, ya know? Very lucky youze are! I would treat you to a freebie... who cares how old youze are! But It's a getting early... I gotta close this here bar up for the day."

"No, actually," Jasmine said. "I want to ask you something."

"Really?" he asked. "What's that?"

"We might know who killed your pal, Willy."

The man stood quiet for a moment. "Really? So what?"

"We want to know if..." she paused. "D'you think you can help us take them on?"

He looked at her a bit puzzled, "Well... D'you mean fight?"

"Well, yeah."

"Well, missy!" He exclaimed happily. "I sure am!" He turned into the bar. "Hey, felluhs!" Jasmine peeked inside; there were about nine people inside, and they were all looking at the man. "D'y'all wanna go for a hunting trip for good ol' Willy?"

All the men in the bar started to smile a little evily, and then all held their cups into the air, "Huzzah!"

"YEEE-HAW!" the man cheered. He turned back to Jasmine, "Where are we off to, missy?"

"Gateon Port, felluhs!" she shouted into the bar. "Now!"

"Huzzah!" they all chugged the rest of their drinks and then stood up to leave. The mn took out his keys and then locked the door on the inside. After all the men left the bar, he shut the door and then tested the knob to see if he locked it correctly. He did.

Jasmine jumped back into their car; her companions were all in awe at all the men Jasmine had convinced to come with them.

Paff backed out the car, and drove. She was followed by four cars; three for the men, and one for the man in the green apron.

They all split away from her when she turned into Phenac; they continued to Gateon Port.

Yvon volunteered to leave the car this time, but Medli suggested that each of them check a certain level. They all agreed, and then split up.

Yvon started on the bottom level where they had parked. He looked around the area for anybody he knew; people were leaving in their vehicles for the 'new' day. Nobody caught his eye. He wasn't having very good luck.

Medli wasn't able to find anybody, until she saw a few familiar faces in a coffee shop. It was the woman Ayanna, and she was slowly drinking coffee with a teenager about Medli's age.

She stormed in; a small bell rang attracting the attention of all the customers. Ayanna recognised Medli and smiled gloomily, "Hello there! I remember you!"

"Yeah," Medli said. "Me, too."

Ayanna smiled, and then said, "You remember Marrik?"

Medli now remembered who the boy was; it was Marrik from the ship. He was still very unhappy, it seemed. "Yeah, I do!"

Marrik tried to grin, but just flopped his face instead. Medli thought this the right time to ask, "You know..."

Ayanna and Marrik payed a bit more attention to Medli. She said, "D'you think you can join us in finding a few things we need?"

Ayanna smiled again, "What's that?"

"Well..." Medli didn't exactly know how to put it. "We think that a few people might be in danger, and we need somethingin order tosave them-"

"Why do you need my help?" Ayanna asked curiously.

"Well," Medli looked to the side. "You seem... tough."

"You need a good trainer?" Ayanna asked.

Medli said yes, but in actuality, she wanted a person to fight off people who may kill you on sight. Ayanna smiled again, "So, what? Where are we going?"

"Uhh..." Medli recalled the name of the island as, "Citadark Island."

"For free?" Ayanna asked loudly.

"Yeah, why?"

"Well it's quite expencive to get on anything that can go there!" Ayanna exclaimed. "If we're going to Citadark, count me in!"

"Me, too!" Marrik got up.

Medli smiled; she found two people already! "That's great! Go to Gateon Port and wait for all of us there."

"Got it!" Marrik said, leaving the shop fast.

Ayanna crept up to Medli, "The boy needs a trip. He'll have fun while we do whatever."

"Uhh... yeah sure," Medli muttered. She was beginning to feel a bit guilty.

She left the coffee shop with Ayanna and was met by Jasmine. She was all jumpy, "Medli! I went into the shop up on the top level, and at least ten guys got up as soon as I said 'gunfight'!"

"That's good!" Medli exclaimed, all the water in Phenac started to glisten. "But, didn't Jihan say to find some good trainers?"

"We could go to Relgam Tower and Orre Colosseum next!" Jasmine assured her. "There'll be plenty of trainers there."

Medli nodded, "True. We should get going, then!"

Yvon climbed up to the two girls, "Did you find anyone?"

"A few," Medli answered.

"Great!" Yvon exclaimed. "Is Paff back? We should hurry up."

"Right here," Paff came into view just on time. "Let's get outta here."

"Did you find anyone?" Yvon asked.

"No," Paff groaned.

Yvon shrugged, "Oh well. Where are we supposed to go now?"

"Medli thinks that Realgam Tower and the Coliseum could have some good people." Jasmine told him.

"Okay," Paff agreed.

"We should hurry!" Yvon told them. "We still need to visit three places, and we have limited time!"

"We do?" Jasmine asked.

"Well... yeah," Yvon answered. "We shouldn't waste any time."

The four climbed back into their Solstice; Yvon was driving. He drove out of the town; Realgam Tower was in plain sight. The road was still in a bit of a ruckus. There were no riots here; Phenac Citizens stayed on the side of their own mayor.

There were a few riots down the road, however. Police were using tear gas grenades to split the crowds. People threw torches in the air, and they landed on other people.

It was a very quick drive to Realgam Tower; the bridge across the small canalwas empty. The teens thought that Realgam Tower might be deserted.

They were wrong.

They walked up to the large, almost round doorway. It opened up automatically as they approached. They saw the huge, straight hallway covered in see-through walls. They felt annoyed that they had to walk the whole way, but as they each took a step forward, a small platform that they stood atop of moved forwards, carrying them to the next door.

It opened up automatically for them again. They were now in a circular room with two doors. The one ahead was larger, and seemed gold-plated. There wasa huge, chrome model of Realgam Tower in the center of this room. The teens went up to it, and inspected it.

The model was about four and a half feet tall, and it was _very _accurately detailed. The four inspected the colloseum that was atop the tower, and all the smaller towers that reached up from the top of Realgam Tower.

The teens then continued on with their walk into the next clear hallway. Again, a small platform carried the four to the other side. The door opened up, revealing a circular room with three doors. One in front, one on the right and left hand sides.

The one ahead was very large, and was gold-plated like the previous one. The four shrugged at each other, then decided that this door looked best. They went through it as it opened up. The hallway behind the huge door was at least twice as long as the two before it, but the four were still carried across by the small platform.

The door at the end opened up, revealing the heart of Realgam Tower.

There were at least fifty people in this room. A few teenagers were having a loud arguement with a woman at a counter infront of them. There was a huge, circular, transparent elevator shaft going right out of the ceiling beyond the desk. People were chatting all over.

There were two large doors on either side of the elevator shaft. Each had a sign over it.  
The left door read; _Battle Bingo.  
_The right door read; _Battle SIM's._

There was a wall of glass to the far right, beyond which seemed like a restaurant. There was a glass wall on the left, too. It seemed like a gift shop of some sort.

Nobody in the room was very recognizable. Everyone was talking; some people seemed to be boasting to other people about their pokémon that were out with them.

The four teenagers walked a bit further into the room. The teens having the arguement huffed away, and so Paff, Jasmine, Yvon and Medli walked up the the counter.

"Yes?" the woman sitting there asked.

Medli opened her mouth to speak, but didn't because she was pushed away from the counter. Two men walked up, "Open the elevator!"

"I'm sorry," the woman said. "The colloseum is closed until a few hours."

"Let us in, NOW!" the second man spat.

"I can't," the woman said quietly.

"LET US IN!" the first man pulled out... well, a gun. It's really getting old.

All the people in the room shut up and watched in horror as the second man pulled out a gun, too. Some women began to scream, and people were beginning to run around.

Another man, wearing a stylish tuxedo, pulled a gun to the two men. "Who are you people?"

"Nobody!" the frist man fired at the man in the tux. He dodged somehow, but the bullets still managed to hit an innocent woman, killing her.

"HELEN! HELEN, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" a voice screamed.

Paff, Jasmine, Yvon and Medli had been in this situation before. They ducked behind the desk as a gunfight began to insue.

More people began to pull out weapons of some kind. Guns, knives, even just stuff off the ground.

Paff looked over the table; people began to fall over dead all around. People were trying to get through the hallway, but the platform only took abour six people, and so they were left behind for dead. People called back their pokémon to save them, just to get themself killed afterwards. At least half of the people were dead when the man in the tuxedo was able to kill a few of the bad ones.

He held a gun to the last evil ones head, "WHO SENT YOU!"

"Isn't it obvious?" the man spat blood onto the floor.

The man in the tux paused for a moment. "You're with Cipher, aren't you?"

The man made an evil chuckle, "Yup!"

BOOM!

The man fell to the floor with a gunshot in his face. All the living people around the room were either weeping, or had a gun in their hand. The man in the tux stepped forwards and shouted, "We have to put an end to all of this! Cipher killed my sister at Pyrite! We must fight them, now!"

"We can help," Jasmine said slowly.

Everyone (alive) in the room looked at her. The other three teens popped out.

"We know where to find them all," Jasmine continued.

The man in the tux smirked, "Really? Where?"

"At Citadark Island!" Medli answered.

The man in the tux chuckled, "How are we supposed to get to Citadark Island?"

"We can also help you there!" Yvon declared. "There is a ship at Gateon Port, waiting to go to Citadark!"

"You see?" the man asked in a loud tone. "We can still fight them down! Fight, and win!"

All the people in the crowd began making unsure faces, until one boy yelled, "Yeah!"

Another woman yelled, "Yeah!"

After a few seconds, everyone were lifting up their arms and cheering. Soon after, they began marching down the glass hallways. The four, proud teenagers were in the rear. They were looking forward now to going to Citadark Island. Oh, but, they had to visit Pyrite Town first. They would do that next.

They climbed into their car, Medli the driver, and drove off. At first, they were leading the group down the small ways until they split up into Pyrite Town. They drove further into the city; further than they've been at all. The riots were gone. They probably had moved on.

Medli drove to the one place that was sure to give them some help; the ONBS.

The building was quite large. It was about five stories tall, and took up all the space between the buildings nearby all the way to the canyon. A penthouse sat atop the structure. Rows of windows transmitted dim lights inside the building, and the huge front doors waited.

Medli parked the car in the lot on the far side, and they got out and walked the rest of the way to the front doors.

A woman sat behind a huge circular desk just as they entered. She smiled, "Why, hello there. How may I help you?"

Nobody knew exactly what to say, and so Jasmine just blurted, "Who runs this place?"

The woman's smiled died out slowly. She asked curiously, "Why?"

Paff stepped in and answered, "We know a bit about Cipher's headquarters."

The woman's expression hardened, "Really?" She quickly pressed a button on her laptop that lay on the side. A small speaker by it sounded, "Yes, Megg?"

"Bitt?" the woman asked into the speaker.

"Yeah," the voice sounded again. "What do you want? Nett is busy with his calls."

"A bunch of teenagers need to tell you something," the woman answered.

The voice paused for a moment. It came back with a sort of nervous tone, "Alright. Let them come." A small click signified the shutting down of the speaker.

The woman got up. The four teenagers jumped up in surprise when a small little pokémon hopped onto the counter. The woman told them, "Oh, I'm sorry. My Shroomish loves standing up here. Anyways, you kids can meet Nett in the penthouse at the moment. Just climb up tothe top."

Yvon nodded, "Thanks."

The four obeyed, they made a right and followed the hall until they reached an elevator. It took them up two stories, and then stopped. The teens were then released into another hallway, which led them to another elevator. That elevator took them up one story, and then they were released into a small hall that had stairs leading upwards. The four groaned as they climbed higher. They could smell the scent of warm, fresh air. The stairs led outside.

They were on the roof of the building now. Paff peered over the edge into the lot, and saw theircar there. The penthouse was on hte opposite end of the roof. It was almost a tiny version of the rest of the building. But it was very small; too small to be an actual penthouse.

Medli knocked at the door. It took a moment before it opened; Medli swore she could hear what sounded like hundreds of phones ringing.

When the door opened, a short, pale man showed himself. He wore sweats, and a shirt that said "ONBS Crew" on them. He also wore an ONBS cap.

He said to them, "Ah, you're hear. You kids better have something good."

"We do," Yvon said hastily.

"You'd better," he said a little grouchy.

The four teens stepped in to the penthouse. The room was immediately revealed. The penthouse was but a single room. There were bookshelves all over the walls, filled with books that appeared to be all about pokémon, and history, and things like dictionaries, thesauruses, encyclopedias and reference books. There were cushions and a big, plasma screen TV in one corner, and a desk with a computer and chair in the opposite corner. Seated at the desk, was a short, blonde man wearing red clothing. At his desk were five phones, each of which, the teens could see, were disconnected.

The blonde man stood up, "So, what is it that you teenagers want?"

"You run this whole place, right?" Jasmine asked him.

"Yes," he answered. "Don't you know that? I'm Nett."

The four shook their heads; they weren't from here. How in the hell were they supposed to know this guy?

The man named Nett grinned, "Alright, what did you want to tell me?"

"Cipher is on Citadark Island," Medli said to him. "And we're trying to-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, wait up!" the man in the cap exclaimed from behind them. "They are?"

"Yes," Paff told him.

"How do you know this?" Nett's face became serious.

"A Cipher guy told us," Yvon answered.

"Who?"

"We think he might be the boss of Cipher," Jasmine explained. "He said to us that he was going to Citadark Island with the rest of Cipher!"

"So, Cipher has been on Citadark Island this whole time?" the man in the cap asked aloud. "So, I guess they aren't the pokémon poachers. I guess-"

"Sir," Paff interrupted. "Cipher hired the poachers."

Nett and the man in the cap made a long pause. Nett said, "Why are you kids here?"

"We need help to get rid of all of them!" Medli exclaimed. "We even have a ship at Gateon Port that'll take us all there!"

"What is Cipher planning?" Nett asked to the man in the cap. "What does this all mean?"

"Sir," Yvon said grabbing the attention of the men. "We think that Cipher may be trying to sink this whole region."

The man in the cap grabbed Yvon's shoulders, "Blow up Orre? Are you mad? How in the hell could they do that?"

Yvon pushed the man's arms away and answered, "They have stolen a few precious items that I had heard about before." He made a glance at Medli, who bit her lip. "They may use them."

"But why?" Nett asked.

"They were defeaded _twice_ before all this," Jasmine remarked. There was a long pause after that.

Nett broke it, "But, how can this all be connected? All the destruction, and poaching, and-"

"Well, sir," Medli started. "If you think about it, only water and flying type pokémon are being hunted, right? So, maybe Cipher is trying to prevent anyone from leaving Orre! That would explain the submarine jacking."

Nett snapped his fingers, "Yes! That's right!" He quickly ran to a phone jack, and plugged in one phone line. He quickly picked up each receiver, checking which one was on. When he found it, he dialed a three digit number, and said into it, "Get me Gale Weathers."

He listened into the reciever for a moment, and then told it, "No, not here, actually. Scratch all that. Send her to Gateon Port, a ship should be waiting.

The four teens looked at each other.

"Good... good..." Nett nodded as he listened. "Yes, good. Cameraman? Who's with her now? ... Kenny? But... Oh, nevermind. Fine, send Kenny, too. Bye." He hung up the receiver lightly, and it immediately started ringing afterwards. He went to the phone jack, and pulled out the cord, silencing the ringing. He turned to the teens again. "Alright. Gale is my top reporter. I need to get some people on that island this time. You kids should go, now. Stay tuned, we'll make our announcement in an hour or so."

The teens looked at each other a little nervously. They needed a report faster than that.

"Thanks," Medli said.

Nett snapped his hands, "Bitt! Go and alert Marcia that she needs to report ASAP!"

"Alright," the man in the cap nodded, and ran out the penthouse.

The teens looked at Nett, who said, "Now you kids go and wait."

They obeyed, and left the penthouse. They climbed down the four stories through the stairwell, and left the building.

Medli was first to start talking, "Maybe we should go straight to Gateon Port from here."

"Why do say that?" Paff asked her.

"Well, because," Medli started. "We should meet up with that reporter."

Yvon snapped his fingers, "You're right!"

"Okay," Jasmine shrugged. "Then let's- Who's that?" She pointed to the entrance to another building, across the road. There were two men there. One of them had a wierd, scrubby mohawk, and the other had messy, curly hair and was wearing goggles. They were whispering at each other, but one of them had a gun. Small, but it was visible from across the road.

Yvon's heroism kicked in then, and he headed for them. Paff caught him by the arm, "What the hell are you doing, you idiot?"

"Shhh!" he shooshed. He directed his voice to the men. Paff cowered behind him. "Hey! You two!"

The two men quieted, and then looked at Yvon. They looked at each other, scared, and then started running. Yvon yelled as he followed them. Medli and Jasmine chased them, too. Paff stood there for a few seconds, mummbling, "Why me?" She started running then.

Yvon followed the men over the bridge at the end of the road. Madli and Jasmine ran across, too. When Paff, a minute later, started across the bridge, she took a slight peak over into the canyon. She saw a glimpse of The Under. It seemed very far down.

The two men lead Yvon to the giant, broken down Pyrite Colloseum. They started to run around the large dome, and Yvon followed. Medli and Jasmine were catching up, panting their way down the dirt path that lead around the huge colloseum. Paff was beginning to slow down as she got here.

The two men finally stopped when they reached a small, broken down house at the very back of the Pyrite Colloseum. The house was very silent, until there were figures popping through the windows.

One of the men shouted, "BOSS! BOSS, WE'VE BEEN FOLLOWED!"

Suddenly, a very tall figure emerged from the doorway. Yvon, Medli and Jasmine stopped to see what it was.

The figure strode into the grasses of the property, and there was a chuckle. All the figures climbing down or up the walls of the house through the windows stopped, and looked. The two men grinned evily. Finally, the figures respective colors faded into view. It was a man.

The man was incredibly skinny, but not that tall at all! He had a giant afro! And I mean, a GIANT afro! It reached up at least three feet, and was half colored red, and half colored white. It wiggled around as the man moved up closer to the teens.

He grinned, "What do you kids want?"

None of the teens answered. The man grinned wider, "Well?"

At that moment, Paff finally reached the area. She panted, "Hey guys... what's going-" she widened her eyes at the sight of the man. "Who the hell are you?"

The man chuckled, "You stupid teenagers can call me Miror B! Although... I can't really let you kids go... since you do know my whereabouts." The man snapped his fingers, and started... dancing?

**-Miror B music plays-**

"Get them!" the man called Miror B exclaimed, as he did some moonwalks and flips.

All the creatures that were on/in the house all jumped out at the four. The creatures were actually pokémon... dancing pokémon! There were a whole army of them! They jumped all over the place, and did some nice spins, too! They started to try and punch the teens, but they just ran. The two other men went after them. One of them shouted, "Go, Ludicolos, go!"

The teens started to try and find some sort of defence. Jasmine saw a pipe on the ground. She dived for it, and picked it up. She swung at the pokémon as they got too close to her. She picked up another pipe, and threw it to Yvon, who was closest to her.

The two swung at the pokémon, and were able to back far enough away from them that they could run for it.

**After sadly running out of good ideas on how to put this scene to an end, I asked for help from my good friend, Death to Burritos. The following is an ACTUAL MSN conversation with her;**

_Pure Milotic says:  
_What do you think about Miror B?

_Death to burritos says:  
_I don't know.. weird I guess

_Pure Milotic says:  
_yeah

_Pure Milotic says:  
_Me too

_Pure Milotic says:  
_wierd hairdoo

_Pure Milotic says:  
_uggg...

_Death to burritos says:  
_Lol

_Pure Milotic says:_  
heh

_Pure Milotic says:  
_anyways

_Pure Milotic says:  
_Do you like Jasmine?

_Death to burritos says:  
_sure she seems cool

_Pure Milotic says:  
_How should they escape their predicament?

_Pure Milotic says:  
_do you think?

_Death to burritos says:  
_they should beat every one with pipes XD

_Pure Milotic says:  
_heh

_Pure Milotic says:  
_bloodily?

_Death to burritos says:  
_yes!

_Pure Milotic says:  
_just pipes? any other weapons in mind?

_Death to burritos says:  
_SPORKS!

_Pure Milotic says:  
_AHAHAHAHA

_Pure Milotic says:  
_Sure

_Pure Milotic says:  
_That'd be hilarious!

_Pure Milotic says:  
_Anythink else?

_Pure Milotic says:  
_anything?

_Death to burritos says:  
_umm...pointy knives!

_Pure Milotic says:  
_...

_Pure Milotic says:  
_...

_Pure Milotic says:  
_sure!

_Death to burritos says:  
_YAY!

_Pure Milotic says:  
_Any explosions?

_Pure Milotic says:  
_or implosions?

_Death to burritos says:  
_both!

_Pure Milotic says:  
_YAY!

_Death to burritos says:  
_XD

_Pure Milotic says:  
_Any wierd quotes?

_Death to burritos says:  
_yup ... I'll think of some in a second..

_Pure Milotic says:  
_okay

_Death to burritos says:  
_" Astalavista... baby!"

_Pure Milotic says:  
_Done!

_Pure Milotic says:  
_Well, Thanks, Death to Burritos

_Pure Milotic says:  
_Your ideas will be set in motion

_Death to burritos says:  
_YAY!

_Pure Milotic says:  
_See ya!

**And now, to summarize all that into one big paragraph;**

Jasmine and Yvon swiped at all the pokémon with their pipes. The blood from their wounds flowed all around as Jasmine and Yvon tried to strafe their way out. Miror B continued to do moonwalks, shove it's and turnable spins. The two men grabbed out some pointy knives, and tried to get Medli wtih them. But Medli had her own weapon. She pulled it out, dear God! It was a spork! A half-spoon half-fork! She jabbed at the men with it, and they fell down. More pokémon climbed out from various places. Paff tried to get out, but she was unarmed; until Medli tossed another good weapon to Paff. A Foroon! A half-fork half-spoon! Paff used it on the pokémon, bloodily knocking them down. Miror B had shuffled his way to the house, and grabbed out... a rocket launcher! "Astalavist, baby!"He shot out a rocket towards Yvon, who dodged the rocket, but was thrown forwards from the resulting explosion. Pokémon scattered everywhere. Miror B continued to launch rockets everywhere. Jasmine helped Yvon get up, and they ran to Medli and Paff who were still fighting off the two men. Jasmine whacked them both with her pipe, knocking them out. Miror B tried to fire another rocket, but the launcher discharged, sending a stray rocket into the house. The center of the house collapsed, and the whole house imploded into itself. There was a gush of inner wind, that blew away the rest of the pokémon. The four teens ran for their lives, they knew the house was going to explode. They were able to get far enough away, though.

KABOOM!

Debris flew in all directions. Chunks of the Colloseum were sliding odwn the sides. The four got up, and started running again.

**-Miror B music ends-**

They somehow were able to dodge all the huge concrete segments that started to plague the streets. The colloseum fell apart a ways back. A huge gaping hole was left afterwards. The teens thought that leaving the city would be a smart idea. They were able to find their car, even with all the screams from terrified citizens, gaping in horror at the huge hole in the colloseum.

Jasmine drove this time, to Gateon Port.

* * *

**-Rewind-**

BLOOPBLOOPBLOOPBLOOP!

Justin, Tetra, Gers and Kailee stepped out of their vehicle into the burning streets of Nia Town. The people still rioted ferociously. The teens wondered how they would be able to calm them all down.

They walked along the road, seeing the bodies of many people and pokémon. They didn't know exactly where to go. Nia Hall was right across the street. They headed there.

Justin reached for the handle on the huge door, but stoped when there was a loud "PSST!"

The four teens looked to the left, and saw a woman in the shrubs. She motioned for them to come here, and so the teens did. As they got into the shrubs, they were pulled into an alley. And alley that was only acsessable through the other side.

The woman was Shannon, the woman who had kicked ass at Nia Hall the previous day.

"You!" Kailee remarked.

"SHHH!" Shannon hushed. "There are rioters all over the Hall! If had gotten in there, you'd be dead right now. The teens glared at each other.

"What do you want?" Gers whispered aggressively.

"You kids know where Cipher is!" Shannon whispered. "I want to help! I thought you could help me end this riot!"

Kailee stepped in, "Do you know where my Mum is? She might-"

"She's gone, kid," Shannon interrupted. "I know your mom! We were both friends with Rhett-" she cut off, and looked down.

Kailee winced, "Where is my Mum?"

"We need to meet up with her and the mayor soon!" Shannon hissed in a whiper. "But we must end all this chaos!"

"How?" Tetra asked.

"All the giant screens are down, and the megaphones are dead," Shannon whispered some more. She snapped her fingers as the idea came to her. "But the portable one isn't! Come on!"

She ran through the schrubs, and ran mercilessly down the Hall steps. The teens struggled to keep up.

Shannon jumped over all the bodies in her way, and went around all the little fires. This slowed the teens down, though.

Shannon was finally able to reach the tiny stage in the center of the Duel Triangle. A small megaphone was sitting on the scortched ground right there. It was in next to perfect condition. She turned it on, and stood up high. The teens just reached the stage as Shannon began to talk.

"PEOPLE! PEOPLE! PEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOPLLLLLLLLLLLLLLE!"

All of the people around the are stopped what they were doing. All the still living pokémon stopped too.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Shannon screamed into the megaphone. The teens backed up; the sound was way too loud. "ARE YOU PEOPLE RETARDS? GOD! GET A GRIP!"

All the people focussed harder on Shannon's shouting. The teens were still covering their ears. That was some powerful megaphone!

"Now," Shannon quieted down a bit. "Why are you people killing each other? It's stupid! STUPID!" There was a gasp from the crowd. "It's not yourselves to blame for all this chaos! We know where to get Cipher, now! Go to-" Shannon took an inhale to talk some more, but stopped. She motioned that one of the teenagers come to her. Gers pushed Tetra, and she stumbled up to the stage. Shannon leaned down, "Where are they?"

Tetra made a sigh of relief, "Citadark Island. But there's a ship at Gateon Port. So-"

"CITADARK ISLAND!" Shannon shouted into the megaphone again. Tetra backed off quickly. "We need your help, people! Go to Gateon Port, and help!"

"Yeah, and then we can burn all of them!" a shout came from someone in the crowd.

"Yeah!" someone else agreed.

Then, the whole riot started to move back. They picked up, or lighted new torches, and took them away. They started down the dirt road. At least, from where the teens were standing it seemed they were.

Shannon jumped off the stage, and met up with the teens.

"What the hell's the matter with you?" Kailee asked. "Were you _trying_ to get me deaf?"

"Shut up," Shannon rebuttled.

Gers stepped in, "What now?"

"We have to meet the mayor!" Shannon told them.

"The mayor?" Justin asked. "I thought he left! I thought he was the cause of this riot!"

"No, actually," Shannon said as-a-matter-of-factly. "He's in Golden Bar Town right now. He wants to see you kids!"

"Why?" Tetra asked her.

"He wants what you want! To stop Cipher!" Shannon said. "Now, come on!"

Shannon ran into the Hall's lot and unlocked a black 2006 Acura RL. She hoped into the drivers seat, and stuck her head our of the window. "Do you kids have a ride?"

"Yeah," Kailee told her. "Come on!"

The four jogged down the road to the lot that they had parked in. They got into their Volvo, and drove it out.

Shannon drove out onto a road that the teens had not yet been on. Just as many things were burning down and stuffthat riots would do. Shannon drove out onto a small, middle-of-nowhere road that swerved and curved alot.

It eventually lead them over a hill, and it revealed a town; probably Golden Bar Town. The teens had not yet been to this town, for it was so secluded, it was difficult to reach.

The town was high, but not that big. About half the size of Phenac City. What was so cool about it, though, was that there were statues, and fountains, and displays, that were made entirely of gold!

"This place is so cool!" Gers exclaimed as they walked further into it.

"There are at least fifety gold mines to the west of here," Shannon explained. "A year or so ago, they found a huge amount of gold in at least thirty of them. There was enough extra that this city was built with the money it all made, and the extra gold was used to make all these statues you see here." The teens nodded. It seemed very cool.

"It's so quiet," Justin commented.

"Yes," Shannon said. "Not very many people live here. Mostly just workers and miners. Not very many pokémon are found here, either."

"Where is the mayor?" Tetra asked.

"To the east, a little," Shannon answered. They walked a little farther, "There!"

There were a bunch of people standing around in a small alley in between a couple buisiness buildings. They were all mumbling to each other, until the five got near.

"Ah, Shannon!" the teens recognised this man as Trent, the Mayor of Nia Town. "You see, Danté? I told you they would show!"

"Yeah, I guess," the second man wore similar clothes than Trent. But, the four already knew that this man was Danté, the Mayor of Phenac City. Even though they had never met him.

"Hello Trent, hello Danté," Shannon made a slight bow.

"You brought them!" Trent opened up his arms and approached the teens. "You kids saved my ass yesterday. I thought that you might be dead!"

"Sometimes I wonder how," Kailee muttered.

"Mayor, you know what we know, right?" Gers asked.

"That Cipher is on Citadark? Yes!" Mayor Trent clapped.

"How did you find out?" Tetra asked.

"Someone was able to tell us," Danté butted in. "And that person happends to be dead!"

"Hush!" Trent exclaimed. "Now, Shannon, what are we to do now?"

"Well," Shannon said. "The kids say they have a plan," she turned to them.

"Oh! Yeah!" Kailee said. "We have a ride at Gateon Port waiting for people to get to Citadark. We split up from our friends to get some help!"

"Alright, then!" Trent clapped. "Shannon, I think you should go."

"Well, I was planning to anyway," Shannon muttered.

"Good," Danté said. "Take some help. Brett, Jonas, Carlo; you guys go with them." Three of the other men nodded at Danté.

"And Wendel, you, too," Trent patted another man's shoulder. He nodded.

"What are you going to do, mayor?" Justin asked.

"We'll stay here, probably," Danté answered. "Both of us. The riots haven't reached here yet."

"Good," Shannon nodded.

"You kids should get some weapons," one of the mayors men said. He tossed a big rifle to Kailee, who caught it hardly. She wriggled it around before she could hold it steady.

"SWEET!" Kailee cheered. She peered into the guns scope lens.

"Now, now, Kyle!" Mayor Trent said disassuringly. "These teenagers don't need guns! You kids have pokémon, right?"

"Sir," the man who passed the gun said. "These kids'll need more than pokémon to win this war!"

"I agree," Mayor Danté said.

"Ugggg," Mayor Trent groaned.

Suddenly, like lightning, Kailee accidentally discharged the weapon.

BOOM!

Something started buzzing afterwards. Everyone was shocked from the discharge, but was even more shocked as a burning mass revealed itself from the covering of a cloud.

Was it a bird?

Was it a plane?

No it was a...

No wait... it was a plane!

A burning plane was zooming towards the Earth. It zigged, and zagged in the air, but it flew around the mountain, and so they could not see it hit the Earth.

They all looked at each other in surprise. Mayor Trent was first to start yelling, "Dammit girl! You took down a plane!"

"What?" Kailee squealed. "How?"

"Somebody has to check that out!" Shannon said. "Make sure everything's alright!"

"We'll do it!" Justin volunteered. "Come on!"

Justin took Tetra's arm, and dragged her around the corner. Gers and the very frightened Kailee followed.

A garage door opened revealing their cruiser. This'll penetrate the Death Star very easily!

**-Rip off from Star Wars-**

Han Solo (Gers) took the wheel. He pressed a few shining buttons, and the ship took off.

Princess Leia (Tetra) decided to sit beside Han, because she wanted to be able to talk better. Luke Skywalker (Justin) sat behind Han. The force was strong.

Kailee sat beside Luke. Luke asked her, "Who are you, stranger?"

"They didn't give me a part!" Kailee pouted.

"Oh, I see," Luke nodded.

As the ship grew higher, the blue atmosphere faded into it's starry blackness. The Death Star was clearly visible now.

"There it is!" Han pointed. "Let's get closer!"

Everyone was silent until the Death Star was very close. Then, another battle cruiser emerged. Luke felt a strong presence of the dark side.

"I have you now!" It was Darth Vader (David Prowse)!

Suddenly, Han Solo remebered something important. "Oh God! Where's Chewy?"

"ROAWL!" was the sound that followed. Everyone turned to see Chewbacca holding Kailee hostage.

"AHHHHHH, HEEEEELP MEEEEEEEEE!" Kailee screamed.

"CHEWBACCA! NO!" Princess Leia shouted.

Han's surprise lead the ship to start spinning. The five tumbled around inside. Darth Vader continued to shoot at them outside.

Then, Chewbacca attempted to shoot Kailee in the head, but he missed and hit the window! There was a hole in it now, and all the air was being sucked out. All of the loose items that were in the cockpit flew away into the hole.

Then, Darth Vader radioed in, "LUKE! I AM YOUR FATHER!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Luke dived for the controls, and shot out a huge missle. The missle misdirected, and smashed right into Vaders ship.

Vader swerved and swerved but he couldn't gain control over the burning ship. He crashed into a small opening in the gigantic Death Star. There was a series of small explosions, and then there was the big one. The whole Death Star crumbled under itself, and sent Han's ship flying towards Earth.

Before hitting the ground, the passengers (except Chewbacca) ejected and parachuted down to the ground near a small building.

The teens snapped out of it.

The building had a banner, which read;  
_The Orre Safari Zone! Pokémon trainers, Welcome!_

"The plane crashed into the Safari Zone?" Gers exclaimed. "That can't be good!"

"Come on!" Kailee ran inside first. Inside, there was a huge, long counter. There was one woman standing there. She was reading a magazine, and chewing bubble gum. She blew and popped a loud bubble as the teens approached.

"Hi there," Tetra said.

The woman didn't respond at all.

Tetra looked at her friends before saying anything else. "Is.. is everything alright here?"

The woman blew another bubble, and then looked at Tetra. "Kid," the woman said grumpily. "What the hell do you want?"

"Well... uhhh..." Tetra started.

"Yes?" the woman asked impatiently.

"Are you kidding?" Justin exclaimed in a question. "A plane crashed in the zone! How could you not have known?"

The woman just stood there staring, blew another bubble, and then finally answered. "It's not my job to know."

"What the hell is the matter with you?" Kailee asked harshly.

The woman just stood there, blew another bubble, and then continued to read her magazine. The teenagers stood there, too, until they walked in further.

"You have to pay, you know," the woman muttered.

"Go to hell!" Kailee yelled. "We're not catching any pokémon!"

The woman looked up at Kailee, and then flipped her off. Kailee made a gasp, but then continued to walk when Gers pulled on her arm.

They walked to a large pair of doors, and burst through.

The area outside these doors was totally different than on the other side! There were large, grassy hills covered in millions of flowers. The sun shone up above the zone, and it's light reflected off a nearby lake. Mount Battle towered over the zone high, and a warm, gentle breeze traveled across the hilly land. The teens noticed a small pilar of smoke in the distance.

"I think that's it!" Gers pointed.

"Well, no duh!" Tetra remarked.

"Come on!" Justin started down the first hill, and the others followed. The whole way there was pretty smooth; other than the fact that they kept on tripping on wild Dugtrio, or slipping on ice patches. This whole area was wild with plants and pokémon, they all looked curiously as the four teens trecked across all the hills twoards the smoke.

The whole area around the crash was deserted. The black, flaming carcass of the machine lay battered and broken in the crater it's impact created. It was clearly visible that nobody had survived this crash, that is, if anyone was enen in the plane when it crashed. It didn't even look likea plane that much, it looked like the remains of a small jet, or a fighter biplane. Either way, it didn't look like a friendly fighter.

Something very wrong started to happen; the ground was starting to shake at first. No big deal, the teens assumed it was probably a ground digging pokémon or something. But then, the planes remains began to sink into the Earth! Was it quicksand? No! There was no sand!

It was as if the dug up remains under the plane were liquifying, and letting the plane flow through. The teens wereshocked, but they didn't run; they didn't even back up.

Strange ripples were flowing through the ground. The plane was completely buried now; the teenagers stood there for a moment.

"What the hell?" Justin said slowly and quietly.

"How the hell?" Gers mummbled.

"Where the hell?" Tetra pointed.

"Why the hell?" Kailee asked.

Suddenly, the teens felt a wild falling sensation. There was a giant, black tube, and the teens were falling through it.

-

-

Tetra woke up with a start, and a very bad head ache. Her vision was cloudy, and she got up, her back leaning against a wall. Her surroundings were bright, and she felt a bit cold. When her vision cleared, she saw in great detail her surroundings.

She seemed to be in a cave made completely of crystal; the ceiling seemed to be made of perfectly transparent glass; the floors shone like they were made of water. She took a step, but nothing strange happened. She looked around; nobody was there with her.

Tetra walked slowly around a few corners, but she saw nothing. She looked up through the ceiling again, but this time, she saw Mount Battle, towering over her just like it did near the plane.

She realized that she must be under the Safari Zone.

She turned a few more corners, until she ran into a woman. She was wearing a lab coat, and was writing on a small pad of paper.

"Oh! I found you!" she exclaimed. "Please, come with me."

"Alright," Tetra coughed. She realized how itchy and stuffy her throat was.

The woman led her to a giant room that was now made of metal and wood as usual. She walked along a few regularly tiled pathways that brought her to a man in the same style lab coat. Tetra's friends Justin, Gers and Kailee were there, too.

"Hey!" Kailee exclaimed. "They found you!"

"Where are we?" Tetra asked.

"We dunno," Gers shrugged."Can you answer?" Gers turned to the man in the lab coat.

"Well, young man," the man in the coat started. "We are under the Safari Zone!"

"We figured that out," Justin said.

"Well," the man continued. "A while back, we found many caves underneath the Earth; we beleive that they were formed by prehistoric pokémon."

"So," Kailee said. "These caverns were created by pokémon?"

"In theory," the man added. "It's very fascinating how, as you can see," the man pointed upwards. "The ground appears perfectly transparent. While, from above, the ground is perfectly opaque, like normal."

"How far do these caves last?" Gers asked.

"The whole Safari Zone lay atop these caverns," the man answered.

"How in the hell did we fall through?" Tetra asked.

"Oh, well, actually," the woman that Tetra met started to answer. "The strange thing is, is that has never really happened before! But, then again, a plane has never crashed here, either."

"You kids have really sparked our brains with that question," the man smiled. "We're probably gonna be doing alot of work finding out what happened to you!"

The four teenagers looked at each other, and then Justin asked, "How do we get out of here?"

The man turned around slowly and answered, "Oh yes, that's right. Come now kids, why don't we have a cup of coffee first? Then you can go! What is it that you were doing in the Safari Zone, anyways?"

"Well," Kailee started. "You know about Ciphers attacks, right?"

"Oh yes," the man insistedly answered.

"Well," Kailee continued. "We know where they are now, and we were looking for people to help us fight, right?" the man nodded. She continued, "And then, I... Well... The plane crashed here, and, we were sent to check it out."

"And you were somehow dragged down here," the man finished. "Well, let's talk about it some more with some coffee. How do you like yours?"

"Triple-triple!" Justin clapped.

* * *

**-Rewind-**

BLOOPBLOOPBLOOPBLOOP!

Samus looked around wondering where they should look first. Manus intervened.

"How about we end this panic first?" he said. The camera zoomed out; people were chanting and marching around the streets. People were beating the crap out of other people, and there were dead bodies of people and pokémon.

"Not a good idea," Samus whispered. "We'd never live through it."

"True," Manus nodded.

"What are we supposed to do?" Samus asked.

"I dunno,"

"I say we just skip Michael Town!" Violet suggested. She walked up closer to Samus and Manus.

"Can we do that?" Britteny asked.

"Why not?" Violet shrugged. "We've been standing here for thirty minutes and nothing's happened yet!"

"What do you expect to happen?" Manus asked her. "She's right. We should go someplace else! We'll get no luck here!"

"Fine!" Britteny stood up, and opened the back door to the Solstice. "Let's just get a move on, already!"

Samus and Manus shrugged, and then got into their seats; Manus was to drive this time. Violet sat besides Britteny.

"So... uhhh..." Manus started. "Where do I go?"

"Go to Agate Villiage!" Britteny suggested. "I know it's full of old geezers, but there are some tough trainers there!"

"We need more than just trainers there, Britteny!" Violet exclaimed as Manus pulled out, through the crowd. "We need actual fighters! Have you ever used a sword type of weapon before?"

"Well, actually, now that you mention it," Britteny remembered. "I do remember owning a sword before. Some old guy told me that I had to use it to fight some evil warlord or something," Samus and Manus started to listen. Britteny continued, "And then when I got further into the unknown Yin Desert, my sword started humming! Well, itwasn'treallyhumming, it was just, vibratinguncontrollably!"

Violet, Samus and Manus couldn't hear a damn thing Britteny was saying; she was talking way too fast!

Britteny was all into it as Manus pulled up the hill, "Andthentheywent, all like, 'I'mgonnakillyouBritteny!' andIwasalllike, 'Noyou'renot,loser!'. And it went all downhill after that, unfortunately."

"Britteny?" Violet asked.

"Yeah, what's up?" Britteny asked back.

"Is there any possible way that you can talk any faster?" Violet asked. Britteny shrugged, and then just stared out the window after that.

Manus pulled up over a slope in the road, and then the villiage was apparent.

"There it is," Samus pointed.

Manus drove over a few more hills, and then he drove right into the villiage. It seemed the villiage was built on top of a huge cliff on Mount Battle, which towered over it.

The villiage had at least twenty levels that towered up like a stair pattern. Each house was built of stone, and coned upwards, as though it was like a tree. The area seemed very peaceful, but lively populated. Most of the villiagers were old folks; like Britteny mentioned. But there were some live ones there.

The road abrubtly ended right at the town's boundaries, and so Manus had to drive from scratch up to a place where there were other cars. He saw a single car parked on about the fifth level, where there was a building that read;  
_Bar_.

The four got out of there car. They didn't exactly know where to go.

Suddenly, a woman and a small man walked out from the bar, and went up to the other parked car. She had black hair that flowed out lively, but she looked shaggy and very tough. Her partner however, seemed a bit of a weakling.

She looked at the teenagers, "What are a bunch of teenagers doing parked at a bar?" The teenagers got a good glimpse of her face.

**-Studio Audience cheers loudly-**

"Why are you at a bar so early?" Samus rebuttled.

"Hmm," the woman had a lovely, yet tough voice. "I like your attitude miss! The name's Myah!" she stuck out her hand to shake, and the four did so. "This is my new recruit, Reggie."

"Hey!" her partner had a very whimpy voice, but still energetic. He shook the teens hands, too.

"Recruit?" Manus asked.

The woman Myah took a pause, "You wouldn't beleive me."

"Okay," Manus said.

"We're here to find our own recruits!" Samus told her.

"Really?" Myah asked. "For what?"

"To fight Cipher!" Britteny blurted out.

"Really?" Myah asked again. "Well, we could help. Where?"

"Well," Samus said slowly. "If you're sure, then get on board the ship at Gateon Port."

"Where is that?" Myah asked. The four teenagers assumed that she must be a tourist.

The man named Reggie said, "On the coast, ma'am?"

"Ummm..." Myah thought about it. "Well, you know where it is, right Reggie?" He nodded. "Good! Then maybe you could drive! ...nah!" Myah climbed into the drivers seat of her car, and Reggie ran to the passengers seat. Myah said through the windows, "I'll see you kids there!" She drove off after that.

"How in the hell can you agree to a fight that easily?" Manus asked after a moment.

"No kidding!" Violet exclaimed.

"Well, I guess we're off to a good start here, though," Britteny said.

"True," Samus said, nodding. "Let's go up higher!"

The four teenagers raced up the pathways to the higher levels. On about the... oh, say, the twelfth level?... the teens met a building that read;  
_Public Announcements_

The building was quite big, though. They didn't really know why a building that size would just be called Public Announcements. It looked like a full sized Bugle building!

The four walked inside, but it was deserted! The teens looked in every nook and cranny but there was nothing; no machinery, no people, nothing functional at all! It looked as though nobody had been in this building, ever!

The four split up to try and find some life; big mistake.

Violet climbed up the stairs into another empty hallway, but then saw a shiny object for a brief moment.

WHAM!

Manus looked into another room, and started heading for the stairs. He fastened his pace, until-

WHAM!

Samus looked under the crack of a locked door, thinking that something- or someone- was on the other side. She got up, turned and-

WHAM!

Britteny was getting a little frightened. There was nobody there, and it was creeping her out. The exit to the building was behind her. She thought that she should get out and get some fresh air for a second. She opened the door-

WHAM!

-

Violet awoke in bondages. She looked around in a blur, but her vision cleared quickly. She tried to get loose, but she was tightly tied. She wriggled a bit more, but was only able move. She wriggled to the other end of the room. The room was very empty; she was probably still in the building she was knocked out in.

She, after a few tries, managed to stand up. She leaned against the wall, and started to chew on the fabric on her mouth.

It took her a while, but she managed to snap it into two pieces. She gasped the fresh air.

Shehopped on over to the side where the only window in the room was. She looked out; judging by the view, and the sun's position, she hypothesized that she was still at Agate Villiage, and that about three hours have passed... THREE HOURS!

Violet became a little nervous. If three hours have passed, then everyone could already be at Gateon Port waiting for them!

Violet had to get out of there. First, she has to get loose.

She dropped to the ground, pulling her legs back. She was able to tuck her arms underneath her legs, and get them in front of her. She looked around, and then got an idea.

She disdainfully smashed her arms through the window. She stayed silent for a bit, making sure nobody heard the noise. Then, she used one of the large shards of glass still lodged in the window pane to cut the ropes on her arms. She was able to break one strand, but then it all fell apart.

She stretched her sore arms before ripping out the shard of glass. She then used it to sut through the ropes on her legs. After they broke off, Violet tried to open the door, but it was securely locked, as she had thought.

She then looked out the window downwards; the cliffs edge lay beneath her.

She took a deep breath, and then jumped. Her feet hit steadily on the ground, but because of the steep incline, she lost her balance and began to fall.

She rolled down the cliff, trying in vain to grip the rocks. She tumbled downa little further, until the cliff ended abrubtly. She fell down, down, down, down. She plummeted into the deep, but her fall was broken.

She landed into a pool, steadily, too. She wasn't injured. Although, she began to feel increasingly warm. More and more warm until she couldn't stand it anymore. She resurfaced with struggle, trying not to sink down into the blistering heat.

When her head peeped out into the fresh, cool air, old people were all looking intently at her. She treaded the burning hot water, spinning around until she saw a sign that said;  
_No Splashing in the Hot Springs!_

Violet cleared her throat, "Sorry everyone!" She swam up the the edge of the pool, and got out. She walked into the main building, her soaked skirt dragging her down. She walked through the lobby; everyone stared silently as she walked by. She swiped a towel from a stack by the reception counter, and took it with her outside.

She steadily walked all the way back up about ten levels to the building that she was knocked out in. She could see clearly the window she broke through. She walked up to the building, but didn't enter. She thought that she should find some sort of weapon first.

She saw one...

Samus finally awoke from her sleep. She felt very sore. But then, a man stormed into the room, "Alright you! Let's go!"

Suddenly, the man flew forwards, and fell infront of Samus. She screamed as she saw the axe lodged into the man's back. Then, Violet stepped into the room, all wet.

She put her foot on the dead man's back, and pulled the axe out. She then took it, and sliced Samus' bondages with it. She then pulled off Samus' muffle.

Samus squealed, "What are you doing?"

"I'm saving our asses!" Violet exclaimed. "Now come on!"

Violet felt around the dead bodies pockets... aha! A gun! This'll be a good help.

The two ran out the room, and down the hall. They opened every door to try and find their friends. A man popped up from behind the first corner. He pulled out his gun, but Violet was quicker.

BANG!

The man dropped to the ground, dead. Violet continued, but Samus stayed put for a moment before continuing.

After checking the next hall, Violet found Manus. He was tied up, and so Violet used the axe again to cut through his ropes.

Manus got up, "Were you the ones shooting it out outside?"

"Yeah," Violet answered. "We need to find Britteny!"

"She's across the hall!" Manus exclaimed. "I heard her talking earlier!"

"How?" Samus asked.

"She probably got her muffle undone," Violet said. "Britteny?" She called into the hall.

"Yeah?" came a close reply. Samus followed the sound, and barged open a nearby door. Britteny sat peacefully in a corner. "Hey guys!"

Violet shopped through Britteny's ropes. "Thanks," Britteny said.

"Now what?" Samus asked. "We can't get to our car without drawing attention! It's too far down!"

"We'll make it!" Violet insisted. "I got down there no problem!"

"Yeah, but you hadn't shot anyone had you?" Samus asked.

"We can go up!" Britteny exclaimed. "To the line! We can use it to climb Mount Battle! Then we can climb down the other way!"

"That's good!" Manus exclaimed. "But we still need to get out of here!"

"That won't be a problem," Violet said. "We're only on the second story, so we can just get out through the door!"

The teens nodded, and got out of the room. They started leftways towards the stairs, but it seems the bad guys had gotten there first. "There they are!" one man shouted.

"Fire!" another man shouted.

"RUN!" Britteny screamed. The four ran through the hall as the barage of bullets came at them. They crossed corners and tried to sneak around them all.

Two men forced the four to a hallway with no exit. Violet made her quick decision of the week, and ran down the hall. The only thing in her way was the window, which was easily breakable.

SMASH!

Violet had some experience jumping through windows, but luckily for her, (and alot of characters in a variety of films,) she landed on an umbrella tarp. She slid down it, and landed face first into the dirt below. Samus and Manus followed her lead, Manus landing on his back, Samus somehow landing on her feet. Britteny jumped, and screamed her way down. She landed awkwardly, but was helped up by Manus.

"Where do we go now?" Samus asked in a rutt.

"Up!" Britteny exclaimed. The four ran as fast as they could; gunfire came through the windows behind them. Strangely enough, they weren't hit by a single bullet. They continued up the levels until the top level was just ahead.

Ironically, a sign read;  
_Admition Free until Further Notice.  
_And even more ironically, the car for the line was already parked, and open in the building. The four litterally dived into it. Britteny got up quickly, and pressed the 'Shut Door' button. She then pressed the 'Up' button over and over again until the car started moving.

There was a huge jerk, and then the ride up was smooth.

It was about five minutes up when the car finally pulled to a stop at a building on the top of the mountain. The teenagers had just been standing there, panting the whole way up.

The building was empty. Nobody else was there except for the four teenagers. The room was made of wood and metal, and was covered in pictures. There was one big one with the picture of a young man holding a pokéball, and a huge bird pokémon flew in the background.

Violet opened the doors out ofthe building, and the others followed. The air was quite a bit thinner, and quite a bit colder. Britteny crossed her arms to warm herself.

They walked down a few wooden stairs until they reached solid concrete. For some reason, the air immediately warmed up; quite a bit, actually. After walking down the cement pathway, the four came to a huge stand of bleachers looking the other way. They turned the corner, and saw what the bleachers were looking at. The sight was quite amazing.

There was a lakeof lava in a small crater here. A huge, metal platform lay in the middle of the molten liquid as it flowed around. There were more bleachers, each representing a part of the whole surrounding the lava lake. There was a huge score board at the far side, and on the near side, lava flowed down the mountain like a river. There was a small beam bridge that led over the lava to the middle platform.

The teens walked across, each dazed at the strange sight. Violet led the way, she decided to keep going across the platform to the bridge on the other side.

They found what they were looking for; the line down. However, there was something else that caught their eyes. Beside the building, there was a helicopter pad! Usually, you would expect to find a helicopter parked on a helicopter pad, not a train!

That's right! There was a train on top of the pad. It was twisted and turned so it could fit on it without losing a car. There was a small crowd of people looking around at it.

The four teenagers decided to take a look. As they got closer, Samus accidentally bumped into a boy. He turned so that they could see his face.

**-Studio Audience Cheers loudly-**

"I'm sorry," the boy said. "I didn't mean to bump into you."

"That's alright," Samus said. "Do you know what's going on here?"

"Well," the boy started. "People are saying that someone used a pokémon to drag that spare train up here from Phenac City! But all those people down there won't get off it! It's insane, really. Who are you guys, anyhow? You don't look like trainers!"

"Well, we're not," Manus said. "We were just going, but the train caught our attention."

"Don't see how it can't," the boy said. "It's really messed up. I wonder if Cipher did this?"

"Well, why don't you go ask them?" Violet asked. The boy looked at her slowly. Violet said more, "Well, we know where they are. We're going to get them."

The boy made a chuckle. "What?" Violet asked.

"I fought those guys three years ago!" the boy sneered. "They're more than a match for you!"

"Perhaps," Samus said. "Why don't you come along if you're so brave? To Citadark Island?"

"I was actually planning to go there myself," the boy said.

"Really?" Manus said. "How?"

"Boat," the boy talked back.

"Well, we already have a boat ready," Violet said. "At Gateon Port."

The boy had a frown, but then smiled as he said, "Alright." He stormed off after saying this.

"Geez, what a little loser," Samus muttered.

"Oh, totally!" Violet muttered in reply.

The three turned to see Britteny already inspecting the train. They ran up to her.

"Hey, Britteny," Violet said. "We just met a kid who thought that we couldn't beat Cipher!"

"Wow," Britteny said. "What a dork."

"So, this is the wreck?" Samus asked. She jumped onto the train's doorway and walked in.

"Uh... I don't think that's a good idea," Britteny said. Afterwards, Manus and Violet climbed aboard.

They walked through the car, and got up to the front. The door was jammed, and so they sat down. They could hear Britteny, "Guys? I think you should get out!" They didn't listen, instead, they went to the other side of the car, and opened the door. It opened nicely, and the three walked into this next car no problem. Britteny continued to talk, "Guys? Please?"

Britteny groaned, and jumped onto the train, and joined the other three in the car they were in. She walked up, "Guys, this isn't-"

ERRRRRRRRRRRRRRK!

"Whatthehellwasthat?" Samus said really fast. The train was jerking over slightly. Nothing really all that scary, until the jerk surpassed the train's limit.

ERRRRRRRRRRRRRRK!

The train car that the teens were in fell on it's side. The cars on the top of the train gave way to gravity and fell off one another. The caboose fell to the side, and ironically, off the edge. It began to drag the rest of the train down. The second car, then the third; the whole train was falling soon! The four screamed screams they've never screamed before! The train dragged across the side of the mountain, ear splitting scratching noises ensued all around. Some of the cars were bent incontrast with the other cars around it, and dislodged from the train; turning it into two trains.

Shards of glass, and jagged pieces of metal flew out as joints and frames of the train broke out suddenly. The four in the train screamed as they tumbled out in circles as their car dislodged from the rest of the train. They flipped and twisted, and then finally fell as the car reached the bottom of the mountain.

Metal and glass continued to fly as they fell, and crashed into the ground. However, their fall was broken by- not a pool but-the river! The car sunk underwater fast, and the teens were sunk, too, but the train bumped against the bottom of the river, and forced it upwards. The train was half out and half in the water. The teens struggled to stay above the surface as the train car rushed rapidly down the river.

Britteny- the smart one- was first to get out of her window. She sat on the train, and screamed, "GRAB MY HAND!" She stuck her hand into the window of the train, and someone grabbed it. She pulled hard, and brought out Manus. He gasped and coughed but he sat okay on the train. He stuck his hand in with Britteny.

Both felt their hands get grabbed, and so they each pulled out one girl. Britteny got Samus out okay.

Manus pulled out... "Don't worry Violet... I got... Kate Moss?"

"Thank you so much... I'll give- AHHH" Manus threw Kate Moss back into the water, reached into the train, and then pulled out the REAL Violet. She coughed a bit, but then started talking.

"WE HAVE TO JUMP!" Violet screamed. They all did so, each landing in the river, but then quickly getting on land. Britteny jumped on the wrong side, so she had to swim across again. The road was near, the four were sure they'd be able to get a ride.

* * *

"You all came back!" Jihan exclaimed. She looked at the four groups. Jasmine's group looked battered and covered with ash. Justin's group looked all hyper and confused. Violet's group were all wet and cut up. Jihan made a vain grin, but then clapped, "Alright! Get aboard!"

Jihan let the all the teenagers get aboard. Violet's whole group shivered their way up first, and then Yvon and Medli ran up. Paff went after them, followed by Jasmine, Tetra and Gers. Kailee and Justin started up, but halfway Justin stopped. He turned and said, "Jihan?"

"Yes?" Jihan looked up.

Justin took a short pause before saying, "Update your damned stories!" and then he ran all the way up. Kailee, confused, went up.

All the teens saw all the people they had rounded up. Kailee got nervous; there wasn't that many people here at all! Although, there were way more people than what they had rounded up.

But she was beginning to crack, "We don't have enough! We'll never make it!"  
The camera zoomed in, "WHAT THE -sencored-, beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep."

The ship began to shake as the beep went on. The director came out and did the cut sign with his hands.

_Intermission._

3

2

1

The scene changes to a concert setting with alot of people in the crowd. The light shines on Jasmine who is playing the piano on stage. Yvon's voice can be heard.

"_Is this the real life?  
Is this just fantasy?  
Caught in a landslide,  
No escape from reality_"

"_Open your eyes  
Look up to the skies and see  
I'm just a poor boy, I need no sympathy  
Because I'm easy come, easy go  
A little high, little low  
Anyway the wind blows, doesn't really matter to meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee,  
toooo meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee..._"

"_Mama..., just killed a man...  
Put a gun against his head  
Pulled my trigger, now he's dead  
Mama, life had just begun  
But now I've gone and thrown it all away_!"

A spot light reveals Manus playing drums during his solo, and thenthe whole stage lights to revealJustin and Gers playing guitar, Violet playing bass, and Kailee, Samus and Paff as backup dancers/singers.

"_MAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! OOOOOOOOOOH!  
Didn't mean to make you cry!  
If I'm not back again this time tomorrow,  
Carry on, carry on, as if nothing really matters..._"

"_Too late, my time has come  
Sends shivers down my spine  
Body's aching all the time  
Goodbye everybody - I've got to go  
Gotta leave you all behind and face the truth_"

"_MAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!  
I don't want to die!  
I sometimes wish I'd never been born at all!_"

-

"_I see a little silhouetto of a man  
Scaramouch, scaramouch will you do the fandango_?"

"_THUNDERBOLT AND LIGHTNING- VERY VERY FRIGHTENING ME!_"

"_Gallileo!_" "_Gallileo!_"  
"_Gallileo!_" "_Gallileo!_"  
"_Gallileo Figaro!_" - "_MAGNIFICO!_" "_OO_" "_OO_" "_OO_"

"_But I'm just a poor boy, nobody loves me!_"

"_HE'S JUST A POOR BOY FROM A POOR FAMILY,  
SPARE HIM HIS LIFE FROM THIS MONSTROSITY!_"

"_Easy come easy go - will you let me go?_"

"_BISMILLAH!_"  
"_NO_!"  
"_We will not let you go_!"  
"_Let him go_!"  
"_BISMILLAH! We will not let you go!_"  
"_Let him go!_"  
"_BISMILLAH! We will not let you go!_"  
"_Let me go!_"  
"_Will not let you go!_"  
"_Let me go!_"  
"_Never let you go!_"  
"_Let me go!_"  
"_Never let me goooooooooooo,_" "_OO_" "_OO_"  
"_NO!_" "_NO!_" "_NO!_" "_NO!_" "_NO!_" "_NO!_""_NO!_"

"_Oh mama mia, mama mia!_"  
"_MAMA MIA LET ME GO!_"

"_Beelzebub has a devil put aside for me,_" "_For me,_" "_For MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!_"

-

"_So you think you can stone me and spit in my eye?  
So you think you can love me and leave me to die?  
Oh baby! Can't do this to me baby!  
Just gotta get out! Just gotta get right outta here!_"

-

"_Ooh yeah, ooh yeah!_"

"_Nothing really matters!  
Anyone can see...  
Nothing really matters... nothing really matters... to meeeeeeeeeeeeeeee..._"

"_Anyway the wind... blows..._"

**-Audience Cheers-**


End file.
